Eu existo
by luh-chan
Summary: Porque melhores amigos também beijam na boca e dizem "Eu te amo". EPÍLOGO POSTADO.
1. Beatles

Primeira fic gente ; tenham paciência n.n

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, o que é bem triste, já que no Shippuden ele está um gatinho Õ/

boa leitura :)

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

Meu. Deus. Que. Tédio.

Cara, até quando o Ebisu-sensei vai ficar aí explicando sobre o Teorema de Pitágoras? Quer dizer, ele já explicou isso na aula passada. Como pode _existir_ pessoas que não conseguem assimilar tal matéria? É tão fácil.

- Desculpe, professor. Pode explicar de novo?

Eu acho que vou morrer.

As pessoas podem me chamar de nerd, cdf ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas e daí? Talvez eu seja mesmo. Bom, eu não uso aparelho, nem óculos ou falo embolado, mas confesso que minhas notas são sempre as mais altas. Puderas, só fico enfiada dentro do meu quarto, estudando e estudando. Eu quero ter um futuro garantido, sabe?

- Ah, então depois é só verificar o delta, certo?

Que delta o quê, MANÉ! Garoto gordo burro! ò_ó

- Bem, Chouji, recomendo que seja melhor você parar de comer esses salgadinhos e se concentrar mais na matéria. - falei, tentando parecer natural e calma.

- Não te perguntei nada. Cala a boca, nerd.

Ugh, seu gordo desgraçado! Pensando bem, eu não sou nerd! Bem... Eu uso uma minissaia azul todos os dias. Tudo bem que faça parte do uniforme escolar, mas... Ah, deixa quieto.

Então Ebisu suspirou e voltou-se para o quadro, tornando a explicar uma coisa tão _simples_. Afundei um pouco na carteira. Minha vida não poderia ser mais chata. Olho para trás e vejo um bando de garotas conversando. Sobre a vida dos outros, é claro. Acho que isso se chama fofoca. O estranho é que eu sempre achava que as garotas fofocassem em segredo, baixinho. Mas elas riem descontroladamente, xingam, fazem gestos obscenos e riem de novo. Parece que a Temari andou metendo chifre no Shikamaru. Será que elas só pensam em namorar? Bom, no caso dela, _trair_.

Ok, não culpo ninguém. Temos todas quinze anos e sou capaz de enxergar uma chuva de hormônios dentro da sala de aula. Mas elas poderia ser mais _inteligentes_ do que _experientes_, se é que me entendem.

- Ei, Sakura. - olhei para o lado, ver quem me chamava. Ah, era só o Sasuke. A única pessoa do mundo que me entendia. - Vai fazer o quê, hoje à noite?

- Ainda não sei. - falei. - Acho que vou estudar a tabela periódica.

- Estudar a tabela periódica? - ele perguntou, com certo desprezo no tom de voz. Confirmei com a cabeça. - Não está pensando em nada mais _divertido_?

- Química _é_ diversão.

- Oh, claro. - ele revirou os olhos. Peguei uma caneta azul e comecei a escrever algumas baboseiras. - Vai passar um filme muito legal hoje. - abriu um sorriso enorme. - No cinema. - completou.

- Você já assistiu? - perguntei.

- Não. Hoje é a estréia.

- Então como pode saber que é bom?

O sorriso dele murchou instantaneamente.

- Credo. - murmurou. - Só estava pensando em que a gente poderia se divertir um pouco hoje à noite.

- Hum, é. Vou ver.

Senti uma áurea negra em cima da minha cabeça. Todas as garotas da sala me encaravam feio e eu podia entender claramente que elas estavam me mandando tomar naquele lugar. Não me arrependo por ter feito aquele curso de Leitura Labial com meu primo. Que culpa tenho se sou a única garota com quem o Sasuke conversa? Elas estão certíssimas em acharem o Sasuke um deus grego - e que Deus! - , mas ele odeia os fãs-clubes e garotas interesseiras, que é o que mais tem. Eu também o acho muito lindo, mas o Sasuke é um cara irritante. É meu amigo, mas não deixa de ser irritante. Muitos vivem insinuando que somos namorados, porque nos conhecemos desde pequenos, vivemos um grudado no outro e muitas vezes, dormimos na casa do outro. Mas é só uma grande amizade. Ele me vê apenas como uma amiga e eu jamais interessaria por alguém tão popular como ele.

Só me interesso por caras populares como o Kiba. Meu amor platônico. Um cara lindo, maravilhoso, ótimo nos esportes, sensual e que não sabe que existo. Estudamos juntos desde sempre, mas toda vez que me aproximo dele, ele me pergunta meu nome. Aposto que mal escuta.

- Ele está lindo. - suspirei e corei um pouco.

- O quê? - Sasuke perguntou distraído.

- Kiba. - respondo. - Está impecável.

- Ah. - ele diz com pouco interesse. - O Exibidinho. Sempre ele.

- Ele não é exibido!

- Ah, não? - Sasuke ri debilmente. - Sakura, abre o olho! O Inuzuka só sabe se mostrar por aí com a Ferrari fudida do pai dele e aquele cachorro pulguento que tem!

- Sasuke, você está com inveja.

- O quê?? - agora sim. Ele começa a rir debilmente. - Ficou louca? Por que eu teria inveja dele? Sakura, ele não tem nada que me cause inveja.

Realmente não tem. Sasuke é tão lindo, rico, atleta e popular quanto Kiba. A diferença é que Sasuke sabe que existo.

- Quer dizer... Só tem uma coisa que o invejo.

- Mesmo? - perguntei com um olhar divertido. - E o que é?

- Bem... - ele corou um pouco. - É...

- Ah, meu Deus! - exlamei, cortando-o. - Ah, Jesus Cristo, me segura!

- O que? Sakura, o que foi?

- Kiba! Ele tirou a camisa! Ahhhhh!

- ...

- Rápido, Sasuke! Uma câmera! Rápido!

- Eu não trago câmera para a escola.

- Então me dá o seu celular. - comecei a balançar a mão freneticamente, não tirando os olhos dos tanquinhos perfeitos de Kiba.

Sasuke me passou o seu celular de última geração e logo não perdi tempo. Tirei o máximo de fotos que pude, visualizando aquele abdômen de todos os ângulos possíveis. Até que o professor chamou a atenção dele, pedindo para que recolocasse a camisa, e ele obedeceu.

Realmente, o Ebisu é muito chato.

- Depois você me passa as fotos. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!

- Legal, agora eu tenho dúzias de fotos do garoto-cachorro no meu celular. Uau, Sakura, era tudo o que eu queria. - Sasuke disse com ironia, guardando o celular com bastante força no bolso.

Kiba conversava animadamente com um bando de garota idiotas. São as mesmas garotas que o Sasuke havia dispensado algumas horas atrás. Concentrei um pouco mais na conversa deles.

- Combinado então, Kiba-kun. Hoje no cinema às 21h. Não se atrase, hein?

Virei bruscamente para Sasuke, que me olhou surpreso.

- Quero que me busque em casa oito e meia. Sessão das nove, ok? Ah, e não se atrase de forma alguma.

- H-hai... O_O

- - -

Ah, meu Deus! Já são quase oito horas e nada do Sasuke! Tá certo que combinamos daqui a meia hora, mas estou muito inquieta! O Kiba vai estar no cinema! Ele vai estar rodeado de garotas frescas e asquerosas, e então, eu vou derrubar todo o meu refrigerante no cabelo ensebado delas e o Kiba vai rir junto comigo. Aí ele vai perguntar o meu nome e pedir o número do meu celular, por ter feito o favor de livrá-lo das megeras. E depois vamos ficar conversando durante horas no MSN e em dois dias, ele vai me pedir em namoro, enquanto assistimos o pôr-do-sol. É, já posso ver o meu futuro.

Passei novamente uma fina camada de delineador nos olhos e o gloss de cereja que estava quase saindo. Eu estava usando um vestidinho branco com um leve decote e batia no meio das coxas. Calcei uma sandália qualquer com um salto razoavelmente alto. Escovei bem os cabelos, que deixei crescer, batem na cintura e... Olhem só: são ROSAS! Sou bem estranha.

Escutei a campainha e desci correndo as escadas. Estou ficando fera em correr de salto.

- Sasuke! Que surpresa!

Ele franziu a testa.

- Surpresa o caraí! Você do nada virou pra mim e me _mandou_ passar aqui e... - seus olhos se perderam. - E...

- E...? Sasuke, o que foi?

- Você. - as maçãs do rosto dele ficaram um pouco vermelhas. - Está linda.

- Quero ficar bonita para o Kiba. - tranquei a porta de casa e Sasuke abriu a porta do carro para mim. É até legal ter um amigo rico. Poder andar nos carros blindados do pai dele. E sem falar que o Sasuke sabe dirigir muito bem. Nenhuma autoridade precisa saber que ele não tem carteira.

- Ficar bonita para ele? - ele ligou e o carro começou a se mover.

- É. Os nossos signos combinam. O meu e o dele.

Sasuke suspirou fundo e ficou muito concentrado no volante, enquanto eu assoviava uma musiquinha irritante que toca num comercial de desodorante. Enfim, chegamos. A fila do cinema era enorme, o filme devia ser bom mesmo. Para a minha surpresa, Sasuke já tinha os dois ingressos à mão e fomos direto comprar algumas pipoca e refrigerante. Pedi uma Soda com bastante gelo. Quero que as vadias morram de frio quando ficarem com o cabelo ensopado.

Entramos na sala de cinema e logo vi Kiba jogando algumas pipocas com manteiga no decote ridículo de uma ridícula. Tratei logo de pegar um lugar bem perto dele e Sasuke apenas me seguiu. Ah, Kiba estava impossivelmente lindo! Er, qual é mesmo o nome do filme? Bom, não importa.

O filme começou e eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos do Inuzuka. Aquelas VADIAS estavam praticamente esfregando os seios na cara dele! E só tinha passado pouco mais de meia hora de filme! Estava na hora do plano Soda&Cabelo's entrar em ação!

- _Help! I need somebody! Help..._ - meu celular começa a tocar muito alto, com a temida música Help, dos Beatles. As pessoas me olham feio e antes que eu deseje morrer, corro para fora com o celular na mão. Sasuke veio andando tranquilamente na minha direção. Ainda mato quem quer que seja que colocou essa música como meu ringtone.

- Alô?

- _Sakura?_ - era minha mãe. Ótimo, mesmo fora de casa, minha mãe sabe como me fazer pagar mico. - _Está se divertindo no cinema, querida?_

- Bom, essa é a intenção. - falei, controlando ao máximo minha grosseria.

- _Bem, estou só te ligando para avisar que decidimos ir àquela excursão para o sul. A sua tia me ligou e disse que o preço do pacote baixou e vai ser daqui a uma hora, sim? Voltamos em sete dias. _

- Mas hein? O_O

- Mãe, como assim você vai viajar e só me avisa agora? E aonde eu vou ficar?

- _Na casa do Sasuke, querida. Acabamos de deixar suas coisas na casa dele. _

- E você perguntou se podia?

- _Sakura, querida, tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar. _

- Mãe! - de repente, algo quente toma o celular da minha mão e vejo Sasuke levando o aparelho em direção ao ouvido.

- Sra. Haruno? Boa noite. Bom, Sakura pode ficar lá em casa, sem problemas algum. Tudo bem. - tento tomar o celular das mãos dele, mas Sasuke é muito alto e forte, e me segurava com facilidade. - Mande um abraço para o Sr. Haruno também. Boa viagem e divirtam-se.

Sasuke me entregou o celular e eu fechei a cara pra ele.

- Que foi? - perguntou com uma cara de como quem não soubesse nada.

- Quero ir embora.

- Ah, Sakura, o filme ainda não terminou!

- Sasuke, eu não vou voltar pra lá depois de todo mundo ter escutado meu celular tocando Beatles! E agora você é meu responsável, vai me levar embora.

Ele me olhou com raiva e depois suspirou. Seguimos até o carro e chegamos na casa dele. Ou casarão, mansão, um semi-castelo... Ou como preferir chamar. Como eu esperava, minhas malas estavam no centro da sala e minha mochila escolar também. Vou fingir que acredito que meus pais resolveram viajar de última hora. Aposto que passaram o mês inteiro planejando em como livrar de mim.

Sasuke e eu levamos minhas coisas para o andar de cima e antes que ele pudesse me impedir, fui adentrando o quarto dele e me joguei naquela cama grande e macia dele. Peguei o controle da TV e coloquei na MTV.

- Er, Sakura?

- Sim? - perguntei de olhos fechados, apenas escutando a Britney Spears cantando Womanizer.

- A casa é minha.

- Uhum, eu sei.

- E esse quarto. E essa cama que você está deitada, e essa TV e o controle remoto também. Todos meus.

- Tô sabendo.

- Sakura, o quarto de visitas é logo ali ¬¬

- Ih, Sasuke-chan, relaxa. - ele bufou. Odeia quando o chamo de "chan". Hihi. - A sua cama é mais macia.

- Mas é a MINHA cama!

- Eu não sou tão gorda assim! - rolei um pouco para o lado, dando um espaço para ele sentar. - Cabe nós dois aqui.

- Sakura, eu tenho mesmo que realizar suas fantasias sexuais?

Idiota.

- Sasuke, a gente sempre _dormiu_ juntos, então qual é o problema? - ele me olhou estranho. - Bom, você entendo o que quis dizer.

Fechei novamente os olhos e relaxei. É o sono chegando.

- Ah, esquece. - ele disse calmo.

Antes que eu me apagasse totalmente, senti as mãos de Sasuke tirando delicadamente minhas sandálias e colocando-as no chão, ao lado da cama. Depois, a porta do quarto se fechou silenciosamente, com Sasuke deixando o quarto e finalmente, dormi.

* * *

ooola pessoas ! :)

bom , essa foi minha primeira fic , espero que enham gostado.

Postarei os próximos capítulos depois , ok ?

**reviews** , por favor *-*

bjs


	2. Doçura

segundo capítulo!

ah , eu tô amando esse negócio de escrever fanfics *-*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, caso contrário, sua bunda seria maior '-'

boa leitura , espero que gostem!

**

* * *

Sakura POV**

- Por que não me acordou antes?? - Sasuke bebia tranquilamente uma caneca de café, enquanto eu corria de um lado para o outro no quarto dele, escovando os dentes e o cabelo.

- Você estava dormindo tão tranqüila. - ele deu de ombros. Pra ele é fácil, já estava vestido adequadamente e o cabelo estava tipicamente arrumado/bagunçado.

- Não acredito que dormi com o vestido.

- Ia dormir de sandálias também. Mas aí eu tirei para você.

- Hm, valeu.

- Se quiser, da próxima vez, posso tirar sua roupa também.

Oh, que lindo. Sasuke está chegando na idade em que os homens ficam safados e pervertidos.

- Parece interessante, mas não. - respondi apressada. Ele sorriu.

Olhei no relógio. Eram quase dez horas da manhã.

- Merda... - murmurei enquanto vestia um short curto e preto de ciclista. Sasuke tinha virado o rosto para a parede, dando-me mais liberdade para trocar de roupa.

- Por que a pressa? Hoje é sábado.

- Kiba faz caminhada todo sábado. - falei, vestindo agora uma regata colada branca.

- Ah, sim. O Inuzuka. - ele bebericou o café. - Posso me virar?

- Pode. - peguei uma daquelas meias brancas curtinhas que todo homem tem. As meias são do Sasuke, mas peguei mesmo assim. Calcei meu tênis Adidas novo e fui em frente ao espelho, amarrando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Cabelos compridos demais são trabalhosos. Sasuke me observava passo a passo.

- O que foi? - perguntei, aplicando um pouco de protetor no rosto.

- Nada.

- Sei...

- É que eu não consigo te imaginar fazendo caminhada. - revirei os olhos. - É sério. Sakura, você _odeia_ caminhadas.

- Eu não odeio caminhadas. Só não gosto muito em fazer. - foi a vez dele revirar os olhos. - Ah, Sasuke... O Kiba vai me enxergar! Eu sinto...

- Sakura, ele estuda junto com a gente a vida inteira!

- Eu sei, Sasuke, eu sei. Mas não custa nada tentar. - borrifei um pouco do perfume francês que minha mãe colocou na minha nécessaire. - E... bem, eu sei que _você_ corre em todos os fins de semana. Não é sacrifício nenhum me acompanhar hoje.

- Hm.

Descemos as escadas e uma mulher baixinha me esperava segurando uma bandeja com salada de frutas e um chá gelado. Olhei confusa.

- Sasuke-san me pediu para fazer. Disse que a senhorita gosta muito.

Olhei para o Sasuke que agora tentava esconder a cara com a franja dele. Não é tão ruim assim dormir na casa do Sasuke. Meus pais precisam viajar mais vezes.

Fomos à pé até uma pracinha que nunca me lembro o nome, e sentamos num banco, admirando a paisagem. Sasuke tinha trocado de roupa, usava uma calça frouxa e uma camisa de um time de futebol. Estava particularmente muito bonito. Tão bonito quanto o céu limpo e azul, a grama verdinha, o laguinho azul... Tão bonito quanto o garoto de cabelos castanho que acabava de comprar uma garrafa de água: Kiba. Lindo.

- Vamos Sasuke! - falei, levantando de repente. Ele imediatamente percebeu a mudança de meu comportamento e levantou-se também.

Começamos uma caminhada ritmada, e fiz questão de passar em frente ao Kiba, para que me notasse. Do mesmo modo que Sasuke fez questão de dar uma forte trombada em Kiba, fazendo-o derramar um pouco da água na camisa.

- Desgraçado! - Kiba falou enfurecido, até ver que era Sasuke. - Ora, ora. Se não é o garoto mais popular do colégio. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Fala Kibão. - os dois apertaram as mãos num gesto _falso_ de amizade. Quase esmurrei Sasuke por ter chamado o meu amor de "Kibão". Kibão me lembra quibe. Um quibe grande. _Bem_ grande.

Hm, talvez o _quibe lá de baixo_ seja grande. Ah, meu Deus, mas o que estou falando?!

- Mantendo a boa forma física? - Kiba deu outro gole da água. - As garotas adoram.

- Verdade. Bom, sinto muito pela sua camisa. - mentiroso! Sasuke não sentia nada pela camisa dele.

Kiba então, pela primeira vez, me viu parada agarrada aos braços de Sasuke. Eu tinha consciência de que estava machucando o braço dele, mas era uma forma de me manter calma. Afinal, Inuzuka Kiba estava bem aqui! Na minha frente! Uma vez me disseram que ele tem uma pequena tatuagem de uma mulher nua no pescoço. Será que eu consigo vê-la? Não que eu queira ver uma mulher sem roupa, é claro. Mas talvez eu possa saber melhor as _preferências_ dele.

- Hm... - ele me olhou. Isso é o que eu chamo de olhar da cabeça aos pés. Seus olhos começaram pela minha face e desceram até meus tênis Adidas, e subiram de novo para o meu rosto. Demorando um pouco mais nas pernas. Deus queira que ele não perceba que esqueci de me depilar essa semana. Corei. Tenho certeza de que estava vermelha. - Não vai me apresentar, Sasuke?

- Você já a conhece. - Sasuke disse com frieza.

- Eu acho que me lembraria desse rostinho lindo. Como se chama, doçura?

Doçura... Ele me chamou de _doçura_!

- Sakura... - murmurei.

- Sakura. - ele repetiu. E deu um sorriso. Tão... Sexy. - Bom, a gente se vê por aí.

- Tá... - e antes que ele se afastasse, gritei. - Eu sou da sua sala!

Ele virou e sorriu em minha direção, para depois retomar sua caminhada.

- _Eu sou da sua sala_? - perguntou um Sasuke parado ao meu lado.

- Eu fui muito idiota? - perguntei, soltando um longo suspiro. Sasuke apenas ignorou minha pergunta e começou a correr em direção norte da praça. Entendi isso como um sim.

**Sasuke POV**

Correr. Eu preciso correr.

Bom, toda vez que fico nervoso ou triste, eu saio de casa para refrescar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça. Saio para correr. O meu dia não poderia ter começado melhor de encontro com o idiota do Inuzuka. Não mesmo. Afinal, eu sou gay e amo aquele cara.

Tudo bem, esqueçam essa parte.

Bom, eu sempre soube do amor impossível dela pelo garoto-cachorro. Mas, sinceramente, ela merece alguém melhor. Alguém que a note, que cuide bem dela, que seja bom, que a respeite, que a _ame_. Alguém como **eu**.

Mas não; o incrível Q.I de 154 pontos de Sakura Haruno não é capaz de perceber que sou LOUCO por ela! Sakura é uma verdadeira armadilha que me captura em todos os sentidos.

Hm, mas como a vida é uma novela, sempre tem alguém para atrapalhar. O grosso, metido, exibido, _insuportável_... O tarado que teve a _ousadia_ em chamá-la de... _Doçura_. Essa foi podre, de verdade. E eu não to falando isso só porque o odeio mortalmente a ponto de querer arrancar todas as unhas uma por uma com os dentes ou querer desmoroná-lo socialmente. Mas simplesmente porque é ridículo um cara chamar uma mulher de doçura. Ainda mais se esse alguém é o Inuzuka.

Eu só não entendo o porquê da obsessão de Sakura por ele, é sério. Bem, Kiba é um cara que vive tirando notas baixas e a matéria preferida dele é Educação _Sexual_, er... _Física_; eu quis dizer _Física__._ Ele já ficou com quase todas as garotas do colégio, é preguiçoso, só sabe resmungar e reclamar, humilha as pessoas e só sabe ficar se mostrando com o dinheiro que o pai dele tem. Resumindo: Kiba é um completo BABACA.

- Sasuke! Sasuke! - por um minuto, me esqueci de Sakura correndo ao meu lado.

- Hm?

- Está correndo rápido demais! - ela reclamou. - É só uma caminhada!

Respirei fundo. Sakura tem razão. Paramos e nos sentamos num banquinho branco de madeira, à sombra de uma árvore. Imediatamente, um senhor de boné vermelho se aproximou, vendendo água mineral. Pedi duas garrafas, uma para mim e outra para Sakura. Ela não se importou nem um pouco em me ver pagando as bebidas.

- Nossa, cansei. - ela se desabou em cima do banco, fechando os olhos e relaxando os músculos. Sua respiração estava descompassada e os lábios entreabertos.

Sakura sabia ser extremamente sexy inconscientemente. Aquele _micro_ short era um pecado. Milhares de homens não podiam deixar de olhar para aquelas pernas. A blusa que antes já era colada, agora o suor do corpo dela a fazia ficar ainda mais colada ao corpo, dando ênfases nas curvas e marcando os seios. Os cabelos que antes estavam presos impecavelmente, agora estão meio bagunçados, mas de um jeito bonito. Se eu estivesse bêbado, a teria agarrado, com toda certeza. Mas como eu não costumo beber e sou um cara muito responsável pelo que faço, apenas fiquei observando-a. Era mesmo linda.

- Sasuke? - acordei de meus devaneios. - Você tá legal?

- Hm. - essa foi minha resposta que queria dizer "Sim, eu estou bem." Não sou de falar muito. - Por que?

- Nada. Você tava com uma cara de quem andou bebendo.

Ainda bem que as minhas _atitudes_ não eram de quem andou bebendo.

- Você viu? - ela sorriu. - Kiba me chamou de "doçura". Não é demais?

- Ô, e como. - falei visivelmente desanimado e com uma amargura proposital.

Sakura pareceu não ouvir o que falei, já que ela ficava olhando fixamente para o celular, numa esperança de que o aparelho começasse a tocar e aparecesse escrito assim na tela: "GOSTOSO chamando". É, foi por esse nome que ela salvou o número dele. De... "GOSTOSO". Eca! Nem o meu nome ta assim! O meu número ta uma coisa de... "Sasuke, o Grosso". Ou "Melhor MIGUXO". _Miguxo_. Uma coisa bem gay.

Pegamos um táxi até em casa e novamente, Sakura não teve o trabalho em ao menos se oferecer para dividir a conta do táxi. O almoço já estava servido e comemos um tipo de macarrão com alho e óleo. Depois, descobri que May, uma das simpáticas secretárias domésticas de casa tinha preparado um delicioso pudim de leite. Devoramos. Pensei que Sakura estivesse de regime.

Deitei no sofá da sala, liguei a TV e... OBA, hoje tem jogo! \o/

Estranho como as mulheres não gostam de futebol. Sakura é uma delas. Hm, que times são esses mesmo? Nunca ouvi falar. Só sei que é um jogo decisivo. Ah, não importa, é futebol do mesmo jeito.

- Já sei! - Sakura levantou-se de repente, me assustando. - Já sei!

- O que? - perguntei pouco interessado, afinal, é eliminatória pessoal!

- Tive uma idéia para a gente ter o quê fazer.

- Futebol?

-...

- Que foi?

Qual é o problema com o futebol? _Eu_ não estou sem ter o quê fazer. O Brasil é penta! Menina ignorante! Acho que vou me casar com a Marta. Não resisto às pedaladas que ela faz.

- Não! Eu tava pensando em dar uma festa na piscina amanhã, no domingo!

- Brilhante, Sakura! - ela fez uma cara de "Eu sei, sou mesmo genial. Modéstia a parte, claro." - Se não fossem por alguns probleminhas...

- Diga.

- Primeiro, vai mesmo fazer uma festa com seus pais ausentes?

- Bom, é aí que entra a graça e a diversão.

Hm, danadinha.

- E o mais importante... Sakura, na sua casa não tem piscina! ¬¬

- Tem certeza? O_O

- ...

- Oh, puxa. Eu estava tão animada.

Merda. Acabei perdendo a cobrança de falta! Espero que aconteça um pênalti.

- Sorte que a sua casa tem, não é Sasuke-kun?

Sakura me olhou com um sorriso malicioso, para logo depois pegar o MEU celular - porque ela não tem crédito - e sair ligando para Deus e o mundo; divulgando uma festa na minha casa. Sem ao menos pedir me _formalmente. _Bom, espero que ela tenha a decência de me convidar ao menos. ¬¬

- Ah, Sasuke, vamos. Vai ser divertido, não acha? - ela pegou na minha mão e começou a balançar. Cara, essa garota mexe comigo!

- Hm.

Sim; vai ser. Mas só se for com você, Sakura. Só com você.

* * *

nossa , fiqui SUPER animada com as reviews *-*

brigada gente , estou ficando bem animada a continuar !

Alguns agradecimentos:

**Bru Loup**: ah meu caso é o contrário , SasuSaku é o meu casal preferido ! Ah , eles ficam tão fofos juntos *u*. HAHA , Kiba é mesmo um gostosão , mas nessa fic , ele é meio chato e tals... Espero que isso não seja um problema. Que bom que está gostando ! :)

**Uchiha Lara**: sim , sim ! Achei que seria legal se tivesse umma fic em que o Sasuke gosta da Sakura. Nossa, sortuda mesmo ! Também quero um Sasuke pra mim ç_ç ; bjs

**Regina Mayumi**: hsuashuashausha ! Esse Sasuke é um fofo, não? xD / Aham , minha primeira fic , que bom que agradei ! Õ/ A verdade é que eu me baseio em muitas pessoas na hora de escrever e acho que saiu alguma coisa que preste. Espero que goste desse cap. também ^^

**taliane**: HAHA , muito lindo *-*

**Kune chan**: weeeee ! Hm , estou feliz em saber que você amou ! Obrigada pela review :*

: AH , ME SEGURA ! Nossa , obrigada , obriga ! Eu me AMARRO nas suas fics ! É uma das melhores que já li , é sério ! E é graças a influência de sua fic "O Segredo de sakura Haruno" que estou louca para comprar o livro em que você se baseia. Apesar de tudo , acho que está algo bem original e é incrível ! Dou altas risadas com as confusões que a Sakura se mete ! Hehe. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio ; está sendo de grande ajuda. bjs :]

**Chii-chan s2**: ih , humor não é o meu forte , mas estou me esforçando muito para a fic ficar divertida n.n" Huum ; Sasuke é PERFEITO , com certeza ! ;D Espero que continue seguindo os próximos capítulos :)

- espero reviews =)

beeijos e se cuidem :*


	3. Confiança

Ahn, eu estava meio sem criatividade quando fui escrever esse capítulo. Mas mesmo assim, me esforcei para que ficasse "_legível"_.

Ah, e mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews. Estão maravilhosas! :)

Boa leitura

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

- SASUKEEEEEEEEE!!!

Merda, elas me encontraram!

- Iuhuuu, volte aqui Sasuke-kun!

Será que nem num domingo posso ter um pouco de paz?

- Passa protetor nas minhas costas?

Nem na minha própria casa?

Uma _manada_ de garotas estranhas começam a me perseguir e eu, sem alternativas, começo a correr meio inconsciente. Merda, será que elas não desistem nunca? E por quê Sakura teve que ter essa idéia genial de fazer uma festa na piscina?

É claro que eu tive que pedir autorização pros meus pais e eles disseram que caso fosse farra, não poderia fazer. E Sakura, muito meiga e INOCENTEMENTE disse ao Sr. e à Sra. Uchiha que era apenas uma _**pequena reunião entre amigos mais íntimos**__._

_Pequena_?Reunião? _Amigos mais íntimos??_

Amigos íntimos uma ova! Quem é essa menina de cabelo **verde** me perseguindo? Nunca vi Sakura conversar com ela. Com NENHUMA delas! Falando nisso, onde ela está?

Ah, céus! Elas estão me alcançando! Onde posso me esconder?! Hm, eu poderia me esconder na casinha do cachorro, que ninguém me acharia. _Se_ eu tivesse um cachorro, é claro. Me vejo encurralado em um corredor sem fim. Nem sabia que tinha um corredor assim em casa. Droga, elas estão se aproximando!

- Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!

E por que me olham com essa cara diabólica de "Uhul, vamos comer o Sasuke-kun!" ? Literalmente, claro.

De repente, uma garota gorda de cabelos LARANJA se aproxima. Droga, mais reforços!

- Ei, garotas! - ela chama e se torna o centro das atenções. - Estão perdendo tempo aí. A verdadeira diversão acaba de chegar!

Elas encaram uma a uma e como se fosse um código desvendado, saem correndo em outra direção aos berros comemorando. Ufa, no final, tenho que agradecer à menina de cabelo laranja por ter me salvado e... OPA! Como assim?

E desde quando **Uchiha Sasuke** é perda de tempo?!

Ora, essa desbocada vai ter que ouvir umas boas verdades!

Vou até a área de lazer e perto da sauna, vejo uma rodinha de meninas. Ela deve estar lá, provavelmente. Não vai ser difícil de achar. Afinal, quem mais tem cabelo laranja por aqui?

Antes que eu pudesse me aproximar muito, vejo algo bem desagradável. Dou as costas com intenção de sair sem ser notado, mas não deu muito certo.

- Uchiha! - alguém me chama.

Praga.

- Inuzuka. - me viro e encontro Kiba tentando se livrar de uma garota de aparelho.

- Eu _tive_ que vir. É algo realmente _engraçado_ ver os Uchiha dando um _churrasco_ na modesta casa deles.

- Meus pais não estão incluídos. - digo. - E seu humor é esquisito. Não há nada de engraçado num churrasco.

Kiba dá algo que eu chamaria de "sorriso falsamente ensaiado" e ignora o que eu digo.

- Espero que tenha picanha argentina.

Ele sempre quer dar uma de superior. Como se comesse picanha argentina o tempo todo. Quer dizer, picanha argentina é boa?

- Depende. - respondo indiferente. - Qual é a nacionalidade da sua **mãe**?

Ui, engole essa!

Vejo Kiba claramente irritado, mas depois se neutraliza.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você, Uchiha. Vim até aqui e pretendo me divertir.

- Bom, que pena. Todos aqui estavam se divertindo, mas aí você chegou...

- Sou um convidado. - ele disse cortando minha fala. - Espero ser bem tratado.

Oras, mas quem foi a pessoa sem-noção que convidou o Inuzuka até aqui?

- Falando nisso... - a voz enjoada de Kiba me tira de meus devaneios. - Espero que aquela sua coleguinha rosa esteja por aqui. Gostei dela.

Como assim _coleguinha_? Para quem não sabe, Sakura e eu somos BEM mais que _coleguinhas_! Somos melhores amigos e quase irmãos! Na verdade, somos praticamente marido e mulher! Só que ela não sabe. Não ainda.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kiba está se afastando, provavelmente à procura de Sakura e infernizar de vez a minha vida. Preciso encontrá-la antes dele!

- Teme! - sinto um corpo se debruçando nas minhas costas, me molhando um pouco. - Que acha da Hina-chan, hein? - ele me aponta para uma garota que entrava timidamente pelos portões.

Naruto. Hunf. A pessoa mais retardada que conheço. Talvez até mais que Kiba. Não, é impossível de saber quem é mais.

- Dobe, você está bêbado?

- Nããão! - o bafo que foi jorrado contra a caminha cara só confirmou o que eu havia dito.

- Só espero que não tenha sido os preciosos uísques do meu pai. Ele arrancaria seu membro com os dentes.

- Hehe... Teme é engraçadinho... - legal, eu sempre quis saber como era um dobe bêbado. - Como se eu fosse deixar seu pai encostar no meu p... Ele é tão grande que não caberia na boca dele!

Conclusão: não muda muita coisa.

- E então teme? Falou ou não falo com a Hinata-chan? Ela está tão linda... Vou falar coisas bem românticas! Ela vai se derreter todinha!

E lá se vai Naruto. Pobre Hinata.

Minha intenção é ficar aqui assistindo o Naruto pagar mico, mas tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

**Sakura POV**

Uau! Essa... Sou eu mesma?

Quer dizer... Pelos cabelos num tom BASTANTE incomum, eu _acredito_ que essa garota no reflexo do espelho seja de fato eu. Mas ainda há dúvidas. Talvez esse biquíni branco da Rosa Chá tenha feito algum tipo de milagre no meu corpo. O que eu quero dizer é: estou radiante!

E acho que estou sendo até _humilde_ em dizer estou radiante, porque eu estou _mesmo_! Dou mais uma volta em frente ao espelho. Curvas legais, um traseiro até grandinho e meses de dieta resultaram em uma barriguinha enxugada! Sorte que não tenho estrias. Ao menos compensa o fato de eu ser lisa na frente.

Mas Kiba nem vai notar. Hidratei meu cabelo ontem à noite. Ah, e passei duas camadas de esmalte nas unhas. Ouço alguns gritos e um monte de risadas vindos do lado de fora da casa. Claro, já são mais de uma da tarde, o pessoal já está caindo na água.

Ah, sinto que estou pronta para ir lá também. Tenho certeza de que aquela patricinha nojenta da Yamanaka Ino vai se sentir humilhada quando me ver. _Todas_ vão. Ah, e elas vão se remoerem de inveja ao ver Kiba se ajoelhando e me pedindo em casamento. Não me importo em me casar aos quinze anos. Não se for com ele.

Sinto que hoje tem tudo para ser um dia perfeito! Churrasco, amigos, meninas me invejando, KIBA, piscina... Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe:

EU ESTOU MENSTRUADA.

Será que não tinha dia _melhor_ pro sangue descer, não? Ah, que merda! Sinto que eu deveria tirar esse biquíni e ir me divertir com uma roupa qualquer mesmo. E... Não! Investi minha mesada de quatro meses inteiros nesse biquíni e passei meses incontáveis sem beber uma gota de refrigerante até chegar onde estou. Eu mereço! HAHA, é só uma menstruaçãozinha de nada! E depois, esse absorvente é praticamente imperceptível. E ninguém vai me jogar na piscina. Todo mundo aqui é maduro o suficiente para não praticar essas brincadeiras infantis.

Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo.

Mesmo que eu esteja _naqueles dias_ e que a parte de cima do meu biquíni esteja um pouco apertada. Ah, e o fato de eu não saber nadar não muda nada. Nem vou entrar na piscina mesmo. Então, hoje vai ser perfeito.

Saio do quarto de Sasuke e dou de cara com uma garota de cabelos curtos e olhos perolados. Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hinata! Tudo bem?

- Ah , Sakura-san! Que susto que você me deu!

Hinata é uma novata que entrou na minha sala nesse ano. Apesar das poucas vezes que conversamos, eu a acho bastante legal. A única garota legal da sala. Pelo menos ela não fofoca e nem dá em cima dos Kibas. Er, _homens_. Ela não dá em cima dos homens.

- Hinata... Você ta vermelha. Quer protetor emprestado?

- Ih, não precisa. Bom, preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Tá...

Hinata é uma garota _estranha_ o_o

Ela tava vermelha! Muito. Assustadoramente. Exageradamente. Absurdamente. Vermelha.

O que será que aconteceu? Pra ela ter ficado tão... Vermelha?

Vou até o encantado jardim da casa do Sasuke e só então noto o quão grande e bonito é. Tem canteirinhos com gramas bem aparadas, algumas quadras esportivas ao fundo, flores de todas as cores, dois chafarizes gigantes na entrada, a piscina está lotada, sinto o agradável aroma de carne assada e... Bem, tem até borboletas por aqui! Acho que este lugar foi o Jardim do Éden há milhares de anos.

Uns cinco garotos passam correndo por mim, um deles balançando uma sunga vermelha na mão. Logo atrás, um outro garoto de óculos passa correndo atrás; deduzo que a sunga era dele. Estava nu. Bom, praticamente. Com uma _folhinha_ apenas tampando. Ou _tentando_ tampar. É o velho ditado "Tapar o sol com uma peneira". Realmente, isso é o Éden.

Estou com um short jeans por cima da calcinha do biquíni, coloco meus óculos escuros e deito numa espreguiçadeira. Espero pegar uma corzinha.

- Com sede?

Levanto e coloco o óculos na cabeça. Sasuke está segurando dois copos enfeitados com aquelas sombrinhas e com cubos de gelo. A bebida é um tom amarelo bem leve.

- Muita. - respondo e pego um dos copos. Sasuke senta na espreguiçadeira ao lado e bebe um gole de sua bebida. Faço o mesmo. Hm, suco de abacaxi com hortelã. E mais alguma coisa que dá um toque divino. Não sei o que é.

- Não sabia que conhecia tanta gente. - Sasuke disse, olhando estranhamente para o chão. As bochechas estavam bastante vermelhas. Deduzi que talvez pudesse ser o sol.

- Conheço. - digo e tomo mais um gole do suco. Refrescante! - Quer dizer... Tem algumas pessoas aqui que eu quase não converso e...

- _Algumas_ pessoas? - Sasuke franze a testa e olha para mim. Mas rapidamente volta a olhar para o chão.

- O que foi? - pergunto indiferente.

- Nada.

Resolvi não insistir. Quando Sasuke não quer falar algo, não fala.

Percebo um movimento ao meu lado e quando olho, Sasuke está tirando a camisa e se põe de pé na minha frente, com um sorriso contagiante e a mão esticada para mim. Ele usa apenas um bermudão preto e os cabelos estão arrepiados. Mas eu... Estou estática. Quer dizer, quando é que o Sasuke ficou tão... _forte_? Ele está tão... sexy. Ele tem tanquinhos. Ah, eu tenho um amigo de tanquinhos! \O/

- Parece que alguém aqui andou malhando. - aceito a mão de Sasuke que me ajuda a levantar e dou uma piscadinha pra ele. Ele fica MUITO vermelho e demora um pouco pra responder.

- Parece que não fui o único. - ele sorri, então. - A piscina ta tão atraente...

- Ahn, Sasuke. Pode ir lá nadar. Eu vou depois.

- Sakura, você ta brincando, certo? - não respondo. - Você chama o colégio INTEIRO e todos estão nadando. Só você que não?

Estou prestes a dizer que estou menstruada. Não é algo legal de se falar com alguém, ainda mais se esse alguém for um homem. Mas se eu disser, Sasuke vai parar de insistir e quem sabe não providencia um remedinho para acabar com essa cólica terrível? E depois, foi ele o primeiro a saber da minha primeira menstruação, e não minha mãe.

- Sasuke, não vai dar. Eu...

Ah meu Deus. AH MEU DEUS! Kiba está aqui! Não acredito, ele está aqui! Tudo bem que ele foi a primeira pessoa pra quem eu liguei convidando ontem, mas... Não importa, ele está aqui! E está vindo na minha direção! De repente, Sasuke olha para trás e percebe o por quê não terminei de falar. Kiba sempre rouba minhas falas.

Vejo que algumas garotas que eu realmente odeio estão acompanhando-o. Garotas como Ino, Temari e... Eca, _Karin_. Sem que eles pudessem notar, tiro o shorts bem rápido, assim a inveja que elas irão sentir vai ser bem maior. Hehe. É claro que Sasuke percebe que fico só de biquíni e desvia o olhar.

- E aí, doçura. - Kiba pára diante de mim e ajusta o óculos escuro no rosto. Ah, ele está parecendo um surfista! Ele então me olha dos pés a cabeça. Deuses, Kiba vai me comer só com o olhar! Ele dá um sorriso de satisfação. - Uau, você é um partido e tanto, não?

Escuto um barulho muito estranho vindo do meu lado e só então percebo que é Sasuke e as vadiazinhas rangendo os dentes. Kiba está sem camisa e tem o abdômen tão perfeito que tenho vontade de cutucar e ver se é de verdade. Mas então ele segura a minha mão (ELE SEGURA A MINHA MÃO!) e caminha em direção à piscina. Eu paro de andar imediatamente.

- Que foi doçura?

- Er... Eu não sei nadar. - minto. Quer dizer, não foi bem uma mentira, eu realmente NÃO sei nadar. Mas não é por isso que não quero ir para a piscina.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar afogar?

Ui, arrepiei.

- Kiba, acho que vou jogar um pouco de vôlei e...

- Ah vamos lá doçura. A água parece tão boa e...

- Que dia é hoje? - pergunta Sasuke, de repente. - Que dia é hoje?

- Dia cinco.

- Putz. - ele murmura.

Ele então olha para mim com uma expressão estranha. Será que Sasuke se lembrou que minha menstruação vem sempre no inicio do mês? Bom, nem EU mesma lembrei.

- Sakura, eu posso jogar vôlei com você. - ele diz e sai me puxando pela mão. Mas então Kiba nos detém.

- Nada disso. Ela vem nadar comigo.

- Ela já disse que não sabe nadar!

- Eu sei fazer respiração boca a boca. - hm, gostei.

- Ora, seu...

Quando eu jurava que Sasuke ia dar um murro na cara de Kiba, vejo um ser loiro se aproximando, cambaleando.

- Sakura-chan! Você está tão linda!

- Naruto! - digo. - Você também está tão... Er, bêbado?

- Por que é que todo mundo fala isso comigo?

Porque é a verdade, palhaço! Ò_Ó

- Vem, Sakura-chan, vamos nadar.

- NÃO! - Sasuke fala um pouco mais alto do que o necessário. - Quer dizer... Ela não sabe nadar, dobe.

- Isso não é problema. Eu posso salvar a Sakura-chan. Agora, vamos nadar!

É incrível como toda desgraça parece acontecer em câmera lenta. Sinto duas mãos me empurrando um pouco acima do ombro e me vejo caindo lentamente na piscina. Kiba está sorrindo com uma cara de "Eu ainda posso fazer respiração boca a boca".

TCHIBUUUM! (**N/A**: onomatopéia ridícula de alguém caindo na água. Nesse caso, Sakura.)

Ah Michael Jackson, me ajude! Não me deixe afogar e... Ok, felizmente, cai em um lugar não muito fundo, senti meus pés se apoiando e parei de me debater. Tirei o cabelo molhado que tampava a minha visão e levantei o rosto. Ah, meu Deus. Por que há tantas pessoas me encarando? Talvez...

Com muito receio, olhei para baixo e percebi que a água ao meu redor estava ficando levemente num tom laranja para vermelho.

Isso. Não. Pode. Estar. Acontecendo.

Mas está.

Tampei imediatamente meu rosto com as mãos e pude ouvir várias risadas. Risadas que mais pareciam de bruxos e bruxas e que nunca sairão de meus pesadelos. Percebi que as pessoas que estavam na piscina começaram a sair rapidamente e gritar coisas como "Credo, que nojo" ou "Espero que você não tenha AIDS". Mexi o pé para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas a gravidade da água só torna meus movimentos lentos. Droga, por que eu tive que faltar tanto às aulas de natação?

Mas no _segundo_ seguinte (segundo mesmo), ouvi outro barulho de alguém pulando na água, mas como eu ainda tampava meu rosto, não sabia o que era. Apenas senti esse alguém me pegando no colo e me arrastando para longe o mais rápido possível. Logo percebi que não estávamos mais na piscina e as risadas foram ficando baixas. Senti um colchão macio abaixo de mim e abri os olhos.

- Sasuke...

Ele tinha uma expressão pacifica e rapidamente trouxe uma toalha para me enxugar. Aceitei de bom grado e abaixei a cabeça. Sentia as lágrimas se acumularem.

- Nunca passei tanta vergonha na vida... - murmurei enquanto colocava a toalha abaixo de mim. Não queria sujar a cama dele. Ele percebendo isso, trouxe outra toalha e a colocou sob meus ombros. - Aposto que Kiba deve estar me achando uma idiota e...

- Sakura. - ele me interrompeu. Sua voz era baixa e triste. - Você realmente se importa com o que ele pensa de você?

- Claro que me importo! - retruquei.

- Mas vocês nem se conhecem direito e...

- Sasuke, eu _amo_ o Kiba. - ele me olhou com uma expressão meio horrorizada. - Ele é o homem da minha vida, eu sei. Nossos signos até...

- Combinam. - ele respondeu frio. - Eu sei. Você já falou. - ficamos um tempo em silêncio até ele voltar a falar. - Você não devia ter ido até lá assim, de biquíni.

- Tem razão... - abaixei a cabeça. - Mas você viu o que Kiba falou? Eu precisava mostrar que sou melhor que aquela vaca da Karin e...

- Sakura! - parei de falar imediatamente. - Você _sempre_ foi melhor que ela. Melhor que qualquer garota da face da Terra. E o Inuzuka é muito burro pra perceber isso. E você na precisa dele.

- Preciso...

- Não! Não precisa. - ele me fitava nos olhos. - Não precisa porque tem a mim, Sakura. Sempre teve e sempre terá.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e meu coração acelerar. Mas o que diabos deu no Sasuke?

- Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado. Pro que der e vier. - ele foi se aproximando aos poucos e uma parte de mim estava se sentindo extremamente incomodada com isso. O que está acontecendo?

Pude ver seu rosto se aproximando cada vez mais do meu. O que ele pensa que vai fazer?

- É por isso... - falei baixinho e meio zonza, por sentir a respiração quente dele tão perto do meu rosto. - É por isso que você é o meu melhor amigo, Sasuke. Porque eu _confio_ em você.

Ele me encarou repentinamente e se afastou de uma maneira quase bruta. E sem me dirigir nenhuma palavra, saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha. Afundei a cabeça em um travesseiro de penas e silenciosamente, comecei a chorar. Droga, mas por que estou chorando? Por que... Eu sinto uma dor tão grande?

Antes que eu deixasse mais lagrimas rolarem, adentrei no banheiro e tomei um bom banho quente. Não desci para jantar e passei a noite inteira assistindo à um filme com a Scarlet Johansson que passava. Não estou com nem um pouco de pressa para o dia seguinte. Afinal, quem é que vai se esquecer de uma garota com cabelos ROSA que menstruou na piscina de Uchiha Sasuke? Ninguém. Muito menos Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Gente , postarei o próximo cap. assim que puder , ok ?

ahn , e aproveitem bem o feriado , boa Páscoa !

que seus papais e mamães te sufoquem de tanto chocolate *-* [coisa que meus pais não fazem ç_ç

hsuahsuahuahsuasha , hm antes que eu me esqueça:

Alguns agradecimentos :)

**Uchiha Lara**: hsuahsuahsuahsua // ah , mas a Sakura é msm uma aproveitadora , só porque tem um amigo tão perfeitudo g_g // fique bem , ok ? :) bjs

: ah eu gosto tanto qnd o Sasuke é indecente (6) , husahsuahsuahsa // e - ba ! nossa , eu quero msm o link , me amarrei mt nna histório do livro ! ah , mas msm assim , se não fosse por você , eu jamais ficaria sabendo dele ! :) // haha , como pode ver , na festa não houve nd de tão prometedor... xD mas mais surpresas estão por vir ! // bjs

**Chii-chan s2**: hsuaihsiuahsiuahsia , que bom , que bom *-* // ah , você nã pode ser mais idiota que eu // HAHA , nossa e eu que tenho sonhos erótics com o Sasuke e... ok , eu não tenho --' ; mas não seria uma má idéia xD // brigada pela review , de coração :) // bjs

**taliane**: a Sakura é uma folgada msm , né ? ;) // ah , mas o Sasuke faz essas coisas porque gosta dela *-* // rsrs , bjs

**Kune-chan**: bem , mais cedo ou mais tarde a ficha dela vai acabar caindo ;D // HÃ ? você acha o Kiba feio ? D: hsuahsuhuahsuah , ok , ok. eu acho o Kiba tão bonitinho *-* , não mais que o Sasuke , é claro :) // hm , que bom que gostou ! :D // bjs

**Regina Mayumi**: ah não liga não , o legal é que você acabou comentando , o que me deixa tão happy *-* // ahhh se o Sasuke for gay eu me mato x.x' hoho , bem esse é mais o jeito dele msm... ele tem preferencia por mulheres mesmo n_n" kkk // hsuahsuahuahsuasha , REALMENTE a Sakura está com uns pensamentos tão eros , não ? D: espero que não seja por influencia da autora ;D // ahh espero que eu tenha consquistado a sua fidelidade como leitora ! :D // bjs

**SakuraUchiha09**: nossa gostei mt de você , é sério ! tipo... você leu os dois capitulos em um único dia e mesmo assim , escreveu duas reviews ! poxa brigadaa ! não é todo mundo que faz isso ! eu , por exemplo... hehe n_n // ah , sim ! meu pai é LOUCO pelos Beatles ! e eu sei cantar um bocado de música deles e tals.. Mas só que eu imagino que seja meio constrangedor o celular tocar "Help" no meio do cinema nos dias de hoje x.x" // ah , é porque eu acho que o Kiba tem o perfil ideal para as caracteristicas de um playboyzinho metido , sakas ? creio que o Neji apareça um pouquinho aqui ;D // bjs

**Doka**: ahhh brigada *---* você não tem ideia de como as revies me deixam feliz ! :) // espero que continue acompanhando essa história ;) // bjs

**Yuki-san**: espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também , apesar da minha falta de criatividade --' // hehe , bjs

fiquem com Deus , bjs :*


	4. Contato

ooooi :)

Bom , antes de mais nada , quero pedir mil desculpas pelo meu SUPER atraso para postar esse capítulo x.x'

Sei que não é desculpa , mas devo dizer que andei muito ocupada por esses dias. Escola , escola , escola. Sem falar que achei esse capítulo meio dificl de escrever... Mas bem , espero que gostem :D

**Alguns avisos**:

1º - Andei reavaliando essa fanfic e achei melhor reclassificá-la. De Rank K+ para Rank T.

2º - Muito obrigada pelas reviews , estão maravilhosas *-*

3º - E... Aproveitando esse momento , quero divulgar uma one que escrevi. Chama-se "O que eu mais odeio em você". Para quem estiver interessado , o link está no meu perfil. Está tão lindinha , vale a pena ler ;D

Agora , a leitura \o/

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Contato**

**Sasuke POV**

- Brrr, que frio...

Muito bem, quero saber quem foi o filho da puta que mudou a temperatura do meu chuveiro! Pode ter sido um bandido, alguma empregada ou até mesmo um vilão que goste que as pessoas sofram um choque térmico logo de manhã; ou em outras palavras:

Uchiha Itachi.

Desgraçado. Espera só até ele voltar da faculdade, vai ver só umas coisinhas... O precioso Nintendo Wii dele vai pagar muito caro por isso... Huhu...

Mas voltando à realidade, em que eu estava andando de toalha pelo quarto - o de visitas, já que o meu estava ocupado por uma inquilina rosa ¬¬ - vesti meu uniforme, borrifei um perfume, calcei um tênis qualquer, peguei minha mochila e saí.

Ainda é cedo. Será que Sakura já acordou? Ou melhor, será que ela _dormiu_? Porque ontem não foi um dia fácil para ela.

Nem para mim.

Sakura sofreu muito mais que um... "Mico", como dizem as garotas da minha sala. Ela sofreu uma situação um tanto que _constrangedora_. Eu me coloco no lugar dela e entendo que foi um caso muito difícil de se esquecer. As pessoas _riram_ dela.

Mas eu devo ser um egoísta mesmo. Ou um péssimo amigo, sei lá.

Porque se eu fosse um bom amigo, estaria apoiando e a consolando numa hora dessas, dizendo que isso pode acontecer com qualquer um e que... Bem... A piscina já foi devidamente limpada. Mas nãão, eu estou sendo muito idiota, porque... Porque sinto raiva dela.

Não exatamente raiva, mas... Um certo _receio_. Talvez eu esteja meio magoado com ela. Talvez não. Eu _estou_. Porque é _impossível_ Sakura estar apaixonada pelo Inuzuka, como ela afirmou para mim ontem. Ela pode saber tudo sobre a vida dele, mas eles não possuem a coisa mais essencial para o nascimento de um amor: a convivência.

É sério. É necessário anos de convivência para poder afirmar que está _apaixonado_ por alguém. Ou pelo menos ter tido uma única conversa _decente_, no mínimo. Porque tudo que Sakura e Kiba conversam são "E aí, doçura" ou então "Kiba-kun, que surpresa você por aqui".

É duro gostar de alguém que não dá a mínima para você. Assim como Kiba não liga para os sentimentos de Sakura, ela não tem idéia do quanto eu a amo. Sim, eu a amo. Desde quanto tínhamos cinco anos, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez. E gostei dela logo de cara. E tudo porque ela havia desferido um golpe extremamente forte na cabeça do Naruto. Achei demais, simplesmente incrível.

Ah, qual é. _Quantas_ garotas de cinco anos conseguem amolecer três dentes de leite num só movimento? Ela é única.

E depois fomos nos tornando amigos com o tempo. Eu gostava da companhia dela, porque eu vivia em total silencio, não gosto de falar muito. E Sakura era a garotinha que acabava com os meu dias tediosos, quando ia lá pra casa pra gente assistir um filme ou pra ela ficar falando sem parar por horas, enquanto eu apenas respondia com "Hm". Mas o que eu mais gosto em Sakura, é que ela quer ser mesmo minha amiga. Não é como aquelas garotas que tem interesse em meu corpo, uma foto comigo, no meu irmão, no -quase- meu carro e na minha pequena herança de alguns milhões. Ela é diferente. Ela gosta da minha companhia; que em outra palavras: ela gosta de _mim_.

Só que ainda não percebeu. E estou realmente disposto a fazê-la perceber. Uns elogios, prestar favores, ser mais atencioso... Algumas indiretas, talvez. Ou uma declaração; de último caso. Sou horrível para expressar sentimentos. Se eu dissesse a ela que a amo mais que todos os meus jogos de Final Fantasy, ela me cortaria em pedacinhos, jogaria um pouco de sal e pimenta e depois me daria de refeição aos porcos. E olha que eu amo _muito_ meus jogos de Final Fantasy.

Dou um pesado suspiro e chego na sala onde fazemos as refeições e encontro a grande mesa de vidro lotada de comida. May sempre exagera. Sentei-me numa cadeira qualquer e estiquei a mão para pegar um folheado com um creme levemente amarelo por cima. Parece delicioso. Dei uma única bocada. Me sinto mais agradável em saber que Sakura ainda não acordou, porque eu acho que não estou _preparado_ para isso. Quer dizer, eu ia beijá-la ontem, caramba! Ia mesmo! É claro que eu poderia ter me controlado, não quero estragar a nossa amizade. Mas... Eu gosto tanto dela, o que posso fazer? Ignorá-la e me casar com a Karin da sala D? Fala sério.

Hm... Tortinhas de morango com chantilly.

Ei...!

Tem... Algo atrás dessas melancias. Ou melhor, tem _alguém_ sentado atrás dessas melancias. Só não me pergunte porque diabos temos tantas melancias em cima da mesa.

- Sakura? - arrisco.

Ela para de comer (bem, presumo eu que seja _ela_) e fica em uma posição em que eu possa vê-la. Sim, é Sakura. E apesar do cabelo mal penteado, das olheiras marcadas e do olhar de "Vê se não me enche"; ela está radiante. Pelo menos pra mim.

- Não enche. - sabia!

Dou de ombros e me sirvo um copo de leite. E quando menos se espera, Sakura parte para outra melancia. É isso mesmo! Ela não está comendo por fatias. E sim _direto da fonte_! Está comendo sem parar. E pelo visto, não é a primeira do dia. Eu disse melancias!

- Er... Você sabe que isso tem sementes, não sabe? - pergunto espantado.

Ela então olha para mim e cospe uma sementinha preta na minha direção. Ela tentou acertar a minha cara. A MINHA CARA, meu Deus! Desviei por pouco.

- Sei sim! - responde toda nervosinha e continua a devorar aquela gigante fruta que parece minúscula diante da fome desumana de Sakura.

Melhor não me intrometer mais. Ela não teve mesmo uma noite de sono. Olho em volta e nem sinal dos meus pais ou dos funcionários. Devem estar todos trabalhando. Penso se agora é uma boa hora para falar de meus sentimentos para Sakura.

_Falar de meus sentimentos_?? Eu pensei mesmo isso? Foi a coisa mais gay que já passou pela minha cabeça. É por isso que o amor é traiçoeiro, deixa os homens tão ridículos e expostos.

- Sakura. - eu a chamo e ela olha para mim com uma cara de "Não interrompa meu momento com minhas melancias". As bochechas dela estão lambuzadas com o suco da fruta. Que vontade de lamber essas bochechas.

Bem, esqueçam isso. Eu não sou tarado. Nem um pouco. Nem quando Itachi e eu vamos para a janela ver nossa vizinha que é loira e universitária trocar de roupa.

- O que foi? - ela pergunta seca e fria. O que diabos ela tem na cabeça?

- Aconteceu algo? Você está tão nervosa e está comendo tanto que...

- Não! NÃO aconteceu nada! - ela diz num tom mais elevado e larga a melancia na mesa. - Eu estou parecendo nervosa? Porque eu não estou nervosa, ouviu Sr. Uchiha? - ah, to vendo. - Estou perfeitamente bem. Muitíssimo bem. Melhor impossível.

- Ah, que bom. - digo. - Por um momento, pensei que...

- Eu não estou nervosa! Eu não tive um PÉSSIMO dia ontem, não tive problemas para dormir, estou sem um pingo de fome, não deixei de estudar para a prova de Química, não estou com vontade de estrangular o Naruto até sua doce e sangrenta morte e eu não estou NAQUELES DIAS! Estou _muito_ bem!!!

Bem até demais O_O

E que papo foi esse de prova de Química? Droga, preciso me sentar atrás do Neji, o cara é um gênio. Só preciso suborná-lo um pouco para conseguir algumas colinhas.

Acho melhor deixar Sakura um pouco quieta. Ela definitivamente não está bem.

Ok, eu posso falar com ela depois da aula. Estamos atrasados mesmo.

**Sakura POV**

Tudo bem Sakura. Tudo bem.

O dia está se saindo normal. Perfeitamente normal.

É só uma segunda-feira comum, assim como todas as outras segundas. Só tenho que caminhar por mais alguns metros, abrir o meu armário, guardar esse livro de Gramática, caminhar de novo, entrar na minha _querida_ sala de aula, sentar na minha carteira de sempre, aguardar o sinal, não olhar muito para o traseiro do professor de Física (Kakashi) e agüentar o cheiro HORRÍVEL de salgadinho de queijo do Chouji. Coisas que faço todos os dias de aula.

O fato é que eu ainda estou atravessando o estacionamento do colégio com Sasuke andando ao meu lado, mais calado que nunca. Ele está estranho, comeu só três sanduíches de queijo hoje no café da manhã. E para piorar, ele não está carregando a minha mochila e nem esse grosso, pesado e estúpido livro de Gramática!

A fim de esquecer o -inesquecível- dia de ontem, em que para quem não se lembra, uma garotinha de quinze aninhos, cabelo rosa e MENTRUADA foi BRUTALMENTE jogada na piscina do meu amigo camarada aqui... Bem, ainda estou montando uma lista de "As cinqüenta maneiras mais criativas de suicídio". Já escrevi mais de vinte só ontem. Acho que vou transformá-lo em um livro e sair vendendo por aí. Tem bastante emo interessado nesse tipo de leitura. (N/A: nada contra emos, tenho bastante amigos que seguem esse estilo de vida. Acho legal ;D)

Abaixei a cabeça e tratei de ficar atenta onde piso, porque eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de pisar num desses chicletes velhos no chão.

Estou sentindo uma cólica misturada com uma depressão horrível. Sem falar que estou super desconfortável. Alguém já teve que usar uma saia enquanto tem um absorvente na sua calcinha? Ainda mais uma _minissaia_? Só um diretor tarado, como o meu que se chama Jiraya, que determinaria uma roupa dessas para freqüentar uma instituição de educação. E ele ainda diz que é um uniforme tradicional do Japão! Maldito uniforme japonês.

Bom, é isso aí. Dou um longo suspiro e me adentro no colégio. May tem razão. Todas as pessoas tem coisas mais importantes a fazer. Quem estaria preocupado com minha vida tão sem-graça? E outra; as pessoas são boas, logo fazem de tudo para esquecerem situações constrangedoras. Então, ninguém vai me perturbar. Sempre fui uma garota invisível mesmo.

- Ei, olha só! Não é a garota que _sangrou_ na piscina do Uchiha ontem? - uma menina de cabelos curtos apontava para mim. Tira esse dedo daqui, por favor!

- É sim! O nome dela é _Haruno Sakura_, e estuda no segundo ano da sala C! - uma amiguinha dela falava alto. Nisso, um monte de estudantes olhavam enojados para mim.

Muito bem, desde quando _alguém_ sabe o meu nome?!

"Não tem ninguém olhando para você, não se preocupe, siga em frente." Uma voz muito amigável falava dentro da minha cabeça e eu procurei escutá-la.

Isso. Ninguém está olhando para mim. Ninguém. Sou uma nerd com poucos amigos e invisível. Não _há_ nada para se olhar em mim. Nada. Aquelas duas garotas estavam só sendo chatas. As únicas almas ruins do colégio.

Ok, aquele grupo de garotas não estão falando de mim. E estão rindo porque alguém acaba de contar uma piada a qual eu NÃO seja o motivo. Aquele loirinho bonitinho não apontou para mim. Eu nem o conheço, foi só um engano. E esses rostos de nojo e compaixão não são destinados à mim, apesar de parecer que são. E aquele cara do Terceiro Ano não gritou o meu nome e falou algo que me deixasse triste e envergonhada. Talvez ele estivesse se referindo à outra Sakura. É um nome um tanto comum no Japão, não? E essa garota de mochila rosa deve estar me confundindo, pois acaba de me dar seus "pêsames" e...

_Aaaaargh, tudo bem!_

A_ Quem_ estou tentando enganar, meu Deus, _quem_? É CLARO que todos eles estão rindo de mim, afinal, sou ridícula! Não existe outra garota de cabelos rosa nesse colégio, ou melhor, _no mundo_! Minha mãe não conta, valeu?

Eu quero sair correndo e me trancar no num dos boxes do banheiro feminino e entupir o vaso sanitário com papel higiênico. Ou... Sei lá, fugir da escola e passar o mês inteiro trancada dentro de casa, mesmo que meus pais não estejam lá. Eu quero... Sumir.

Sasuke então pega na minha mão e me lança um confortável olhar de apoio, o qual eu aceito.

- Não se deixe abalar por essa gente idiota, Sakura. - ele diz.

É isso aí! Não vou me deixar abalar por essa gente idiota e...

- Doçura! - essa voz...

Só existe uma pessoa -perfeita- no mundo que me chama de Doçura. E essa pessoa é...

- Kiba! - digo eufórica.

Oh, Kiba está tão lindo! Parece até um daqueles atores mega famosos desfilando pelo tapete vermelho de Hollywood, ou sei lá de que cidade americana é. A diferença é que estamos no Japão, bem longe dos EUA, e muito mais longe ainda de Hollywood. Sem falar que aqui não tem tapete vermelho nenhum, só esses azulejos velhos e sujos de papel do corredor do colégio.

Eu senti que rolou um clima entre a gente ontem. Eu senti. E vai ser agora mesmo que Kiba vai mandar toda essa gente se foder e dizer que eu não preciso mais me suicidar, porque bem... Ele me ama. Coloco a mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha e espero a aproximação de Kiba com um grande sorriso. Sasuke murmura algo como "Quer que eu bata nele?" e eu apenas balanço a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Ohayo Kiba-kun! - digo empolgada e analisando discretamente se a Karin da sala D está olhando.

Kiba olha para mim e sorri. E enquanto caminha na minha direção, murmura algo para um amigo dele, um tal de Shino. E Shino murmura algo de volta. Estranho.

- Kura! - ele diz na mesma empolgação. Ah, meu Deus! Ele _sabe_ o meu nome! Acho que Kiba está me chamando por um apelido CARINHOSO!

- _Kura_? - Sasuke diz num tom ríspido, para logo em seguida, dar uma seca risada. O que ele está sentindo agora? - Parabéns, Inuzuka, você se superou. Pensei que não havia forma mais ridícula de chamar pela Sakura. O Doçura foi tolerável, mas... _Kura_? - ele abaixa a cabeça e dá outra risadinha, enquanto Kiba o encara com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Puta merda... - ele diz baixo.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada. - Kiba diz frio e num tom angustiante.

- Eu sei. Só estou te ajudando com a Sakura. Ela simplesmente ODEIA esse apelido.

- Er... Sasuke-kun, eu não _odeio_ esse apelido!

- Odeia sim, Sakura! Lembra quando o Naruto resolveu te chamar assim quando tínhamos dez anos? Você revelou o Mike Tyson que há em você.

Eu não _odeio_ esse apelido. Quer dizer... Só acho meio estranho. Ainda mais agora, que tenho quase dezesseis anos. E bem... O Naruto é irritante. Mas eu realmente não _odeio_ que me chamem assim. Só que eu prefiro bem mais que NÃO me chamem assim. Só isso.

- Eu gosto de Kura. - Kiba diz por fim. - Combina com você.

- Eu também gosto. - quer dizer... Posso _aprender_ a gostar. As pessoas podem aprender a gostar de coisas que não gostavam. O Kakashi-sensei, por exemplo. Ele disse que quando era criança tinha medo das garotas, mas vejam só hoje, ele _lê descaradamente livros pornô dentro da sala de aula_! Como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo!

- Sakura, por favor. Não precisa fingir nada pra esse idiota. Você ODEIA SIM esse apelido! - ao menos é carinhoso. E fofo. - E não pense que é um nome carinhoso ou algo do tipo, porque não é!

- Está errado, Uchiha. - Kiba diz entediado.

- Cala a boca! - Sasuke diz elevando um pouco mais o tom de voz. - Você não sabe _nada_ sobre a Sakura! Absolutamente nada! Então cai fora, antes que eu bata nesse seu nariz mole.

- Sasuke... Calma. - digo. - Eu acho que Kiba só quer me chamar para sair. - cochicho para Sasuke, mas parece que não falei tão baixo quanto esperava.

- Sair com _você_? - Kiba ri. Shino também.

Tudo bem. Eu falei algo de engraçado?

- Ora... _Kura_, por que acha que eu sairia com você?

Porque... Bem, nós nascemos um para o outro?

- Você é só mais uma nerd metidinha. E que se acha só porque tem cabelo rosa, quando na verdade, é _ridículo_.

O que...?

- Desgraçado! Vai morrer por dizer essas coisas a ela! - Sasuke me empurra para o lado e avança em Kiba.

Então Kiba recua uns dois passos, enverga os braços e começa a dar uns pulinhos, numa posição semelhante à um lutador de boxe; como se dissesse "Cai dentro, irmão". Não preciso dizer que Sasuke logo arregaçou as mangas da camisa e segundos depois os dois estavam rolando no chão.

Céus. Não é todo dia que a gente vê os caras mais gostosos do colégio brigando. É tão... _Sexy._

E quando menos se espera, as pessoas já formaram uma rodinha em volta dos dois e estão gritando algo do tipo "Briga, briga, briga!". Juro que tem garotas que estão torcendo para Sasuke e outras para Kiba. Até a Tsunade-sama que é esposa do diretor, nesse caso a _diretora_, está aqui. E não veio para parar com essa bagunça, mas sim para _apoiar_. Isso mesmo. Ela está fazendo **apostas** em quem vai ganhar.

Eu odeio violência. De verdade. E ao contrario da maioria dos jovens presentes neste local, não vou incentivar essa briga. Ainda mais uma que envolva meu melhor amigo e meu futuro namorado. Não mesmo.

Mas é claro que estou na expectativa de que Sasuke consiga arrancar a camisa de Kiba. Ia ser o máximo.

Mas enfim, não posso ficar aqui parada vendo os dois se matarem! Eu preciso parar isso! Aliás, por que mesmo que isso tudo começou?

- Parem, vocês dois! - grito. Mas ninguém parece me escutar. - Parem! Parem com isso! - grito mais alto. Estou quase certa de que eles estão _fingindo_ que não me escutaram. Ou simplesmente me ignoram.

Oh meu Deus! Sasuke acaba de acertar um murro no rosto de Kiba! Naquele rosto tão perfeito!

- Parem, seus idiotas!

Disposta a colocar um fim nessa confusão toda, me atiro na frente dos dois e quase (quase MESMO) recebo um murro de cada lado do rosto. Senti até o ventinho.

- Vocês estão sendo ridículos. - digo toda fria. - Tsunade-sama, faça alguma coisa!

- Er... Caham... - ela dá um tossidinha. - Não deviam estar todos estudando?

E incrivelmente o corredor se esvazia num passe de mágica, restando apenas nós quatro.

- Quero vê-los em minha sala em cinco minutos. - ela dá um ultimato apontando para Sasuke e Kiba e se afasta, indo provavelmente para sua sala.

- Desgraçado, isso vai ficar roxo... Meu pai vai processar a sua família! - Kiba resmunga e sai logo atrás de Tsunade, deixando Sasuke e eu a sós.

- Tem sangue. - digo depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. - Na sua boca.

- Não é nada. - ele diz e limpa o canto da boca com a manga da camisa.

- Isso foi estúpido. Brigar, quero dizer. Logo você, Sasuke, que odeia violência.

- Eu sei. - ele dá de ombros. - Mas foi bom ver o nariz do Inuzuka deformado. - e ainda dá um sorrisinho de canto! Ele sorriu por ter _batido_ em alguém. Por ter batido no Kiba! - Deformado por _mim_.

Sasuke está orgulhoso. Orgulho besta.

- Ele mereceu. - ele diz, após algum tempo. Olho incrédula para ele, enquanto seu semblante está calmo, mas sério ao mesmo tempo. No que será que ele está pensando?

- Se o olho dele ficar roxo por mais de dois dias, eu juro que vou te comer vivo, Sr. Uchiha! - ameaço zombando. Mas falei com um fundo de verdade.

- Sabe por que eu fiz isso, não sabe?

Hum, por que você é um retardado?

- Não. - respondo.

- Eu só queria... Bem... - ele abaixa a cabeça e leva um tempo para continuar. - Proteger você.

Hm?

- Me _proteger_? - pergunto sem entender. Como assim? - Bom... Acho que Kiba não pretendia me bater, portanto não vejo porquê ser protegida.

Ele revira os olhos. É tão engraçado quando ele faz isso.

- Sakura, sabe por que ele te chama de _Doçura_?

- Porque... Eu sou um doce...? - óbvio, não?

Ele revira os olhos. Again.

- Ele te chama de "Doçura" porque nunca se lembra do seu nome.

- Como?

- Sakura.... Quantas vezes ele já te perguntou o seu nome?

- Algumas vezes... - murmuro.

- Algumas vezes! VÁRIAS vezes!

Ah não foram _tantas_ vezes assim. Sasuke está só exagerando.

- Mas hoje mesmo ele me chamou de Kura. - respondo na defesa. - Sakura... _Kura_. Entendeu? - pergunto de uma forma lenta como se tentasse explicar que a Terra é redonda. - E isso significa que ele se lembra do meu nome, sim!

- Percebeu que quando ele se aproximava da gente, cochichou alguma coisa com o Aburame?

- Quem? Aquele garoto estranho de óculos e que conversa com besouros?

Não estou mentindo. Tem um garoto na minha sala que conversa _mesmo_ com BESOUROS!

- Sim, o Shino. - Sasuke responde. - Percebeu que os cochichavam? - respondi que sim. - Bom, na verdade, Kiba estava perguntando pro Shino como você se chamava.

- Ele... O que? Mas... - procuro pelas palavras certas que não me vêm. Será que foi isso mesmo? Mas espera aí... - E com é que _você_ sabe? Quer dizer, como pode saber sobre o que os dois falavam? Você tem uma super audição ou alguma coisa assim?

Ele revira os olhos. Parece que Sasuke gosta mesmo de fazer isso.

- Sakura, você devia ter percebido isso também! Foi _você_ quem fez aquele curso idiota de Leitura Labial com seu primo e nem conseguiu distinguir o que os dois falavam? Poxa, foi tão _claro_. Kiba perguntou "Qual é o nome da rosada?" e Shino respondeu "Não sei, só sei que termina com Kura". Então, ele não te chamou assim por gostar ou parecer que foi um apelido _carinhoso._ Ele realmente pensou que esse fosse o seu nome.

Deus.

Meu coração... Meus olhos... Ardem. Sasuke está errado. É claro que está!

- Mas... Ele... Parecia gostar de mim.

- Do mesmo jeito que parece gostar da Karin, Tayuya, Ino e... Qual é o nome daquela outra mesmo? Sakura, pessoas com o Kiba, não gostam de ninguém, a não ser a eles mesmos.

Mas... Kiba não falava sério quando me chamou de... Ridícula... Falou?

- Sério? - pergunto.

- Sim.

Ótimo.

- Ei, aonde pensa que vai?

Mas quando Sasuke pergunta, eu já estou correndo para longe. E com uma habilidade minha que nem mesmo eu conhecia, consigo pular o muro do colégio. O MURO DO COLÉGIO! Que emoção.

- Sakura!

Hm... Acho que não sou a única com habilidades por aqui. E, droga, como o Sasuke corre! Logo ele me alcança e segura firme o meu braço, fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

- Não acredito que vai matar aula. - ele diz. - E a prova?

Eu simplesmente dou de ombros. Estou muito arrasada para fazer qualquer prova. Mesmo que seja de Química, a minha matéria predileta.

- Sasuke, me larga! - tento puxar meu braço para mim mesma, mas é em vão. - Eu quero... Ficar sozinha.

- Você _nunca_ vai estar sozinha. Nunca. Porque eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Mesmo você querendo ou não, entendeu?

Desolada, começo a chorar. E não é só porque Sasuke está apertando forte o meu braço, mas porque... Kiba. Tínhamos tanto para dar certo. Tanto.

E agora eu simplesmente descubro que ele nunca sentiu nada por mim. O que pode ser verdade (infelizmente) já que ele nunca me perguntou nada sobre minha vida. A não ser meu nome.

Talvez no fundo, eu sempre soubesse que era apenas uma paixão platônica. Acho que o que eu sentia por Kiba era apenas admiração. Admiração _física_, claro.

- Sakura... Vai mesmo chorar por causa desse bobalhão?

Eu sei. Chorar não vai adiantar nada. Mas... Meu Deus, Kiba só estava aproveitando dos meus sentimentos!

E para piorar, começou a chover. Merda.

Aperto o braço dele com força quando sinto os braços fortes dele à minha volta, num abraço aconchegante. Enterro minha cabeça com força em seu peito e aos poucos, minhas lagrimas vão se cessando.

- Sakura, olha pra mim.

Não posso. Não posso porque eu odeio quando as pessoas me vêem chorando. Me sinto tão idiota e fraca. Ainda mais nesse caso, em que choro por causa de um _homem_.

Então sinto os dedos de Sasuke erguendo o meu queixo e fazendo meus olhos encontrar-se com os seus. Seus olhos estavam serenos.

- Conta comigo, ta? Pra sempre. - concordo com um leve aceno de cabeça. - Eu... Não sabia muito bem como te falar isso, mas... Bem, preciso te falar algo que andei escondendo por toddos esses dez anos que a gente se conhece.

- Mesmo? E o que é? - pergunto; realmente interessada no que possa ser.

_Escondendo por todos esses anos_? Será que... Sasuke é gay?

- Eu te amo. Muito.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, os lábios quentes e macios de Sasuke estão colados aos meus, roçando carinhosamente nos meus lábios, numa espécie de... _Beijo_.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Ahhhh finalmente a declaração , ou melhor , o beijo *-*

Tá , tá , tá. Sei que não bem uma _declaração_ , maaas.... Sasuke revelou que ama a Sakura :D

Juro que vou tentar postar logo o proximo capítulo , vamos ver qual será a reação da Sakura.

Mais uma vez , obrigada pelas reviews. Sinto muito por não ter tempo de responder uma por uma , como sempre faço. Mas , mesmo assim ;

**SakuraUchiha09**

**taliane**

**Kune chan**

**Regina Mayumi**

**Katy 100**

**lokininha**

**MasumiChan n.n**

**Bruuh.s2**

**Bru Hawk**

**Doka**

**Chii-chan s2**

**Nick Granger Potter**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**

**Uchiha Minari**

Vocês fizeram mais uma autora feliz :)


	5. Ignorância

e aí povo ? como tem passado? 8)

bem , aí está o quinto capítulo , e devo acrescentar que ele está meio... Er, estranho. Mas sei que vão gostar. Bom , eu acho que sei '-'

Tenho que confessar que uma raiva da Sakura tomava conta de mim enquanto eu escrevia o capítulo, mas tudo vai ficar bem no final , certo ? :)

Acho que finalmente a história está começando a tomar algum rumo =D

à fic Õ/

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V - Ignorância

**Sakura POV**

Isso... Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não _devia_ estar acontecendo.

É errado, não?

Sasuke me beijar, digo. Quer dizer, não que ele beije mal. É só que ele é como um irmão que eu nunca tive e...

_Ah, ta bom. _

Eu admito: Sasuke beija bem pra caralho!

Ainda mais com essa mão quente e grande dele segurando a minha cintura e essa chuva que só faz o perfume embriagante dele me entorpecer mais e mais.

E de repente, eu me pego entreabrindo os lábios, para que ele rapidamente aprofunde ainda mais o beijo. Sua língua é quente e viva e parece disposta a desvendar todos os segredos e curvas da minha boca e de vez em quando, atiça a minha própria língua e se juntar à ela.

É incrível.

E tudo fica mais incrível quando eu me apóio em seu peito forte e ele aperta mais a minha cintura. E eu fico imaginando que essa chuva só torna essa cena mais romântica, como naqueles filmes de romance melosos em que o mocinho beija a mocinha bem no meio da rua.

Só que nós não estamos na rua. Estamos na esquina de uma livraria famosa, atrapalhando a passagem de muita gente mal humorada. E eu nunca fui uma mocinha e muito menos Sasuke fora um mocinho. Sem falar que isso não é uma cena de filme; é a minha vida.

_Sim, a minha vida!_

E o que eu estou fazendo? Estou praticamente arrancando essa camisa molhada do meu melhor amigo bem no meio da cidade!

Abro meus olhos de forma quase brutal e com um pouco mais de força que eu pensava que tinha naquele momento, empurro-o para trás. É claro que ele é mais forte e mais pesado que eu, então isso não passou de um cutucão para ele.

Mas foi o bastante para que ele percebesse que havia algo errado.

- Sakura...? - e Sasuke me encara de uma forma serena com aqueles olhos incrivelmente negros e a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Ele parece estar tão... Normal... _Como_ ele pode ficar normal diante do que nós acabamos de fazer?!

- Sasuke, me larga. - digo ainda com a respiração ofegante e meio tonta, tudo por causa dos olhos penetrantes que ele me lança.

_Olhos penetrantes_?

Mas que merda é essa que eu to pensando? Desde quando eu acho que os olhos do Sasuke são penetrantes?

- Sakura, você está bem?

Eu não respondo. Não _consigo_ responder nada.

- Sakura? Sakura, estou falando com você. - ele balança sutilmente meus ombros. - Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

- Acho que não. Eu... preciso ir. - tento me soltar de seus braços fortes, grandes, musculosos e... bom, eu tento me soltar de seus braços. Mas ele me impede.

- Não, você não vai a lugar algum. Não até terminar de ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Você não manda em mim! Eu quero ir embora!

- Sakura, eu entendo como você se sente agora, mas você precisa saber que eu...

- Não, Sasuke, você não sabe como eu me sinto! - minha voz se altera e seguro para que as lágrimas não me dominem novamente, como há minutos atrás. - Olha, a gente pode até continuar sendo amigos, mas não venha tentar bancar o bonzinho comigo agora.

- Mas o que...?

_Sempre dificultando as coisas. Argh._

- Você me _usou_! - explodo.

- Eu te... Sakura, mas que porra é essa que você ta falando?! Deixa eu ver se você está com febre...

- Eu não estou doente! - digo antes que ele possa levar sua mão para minha testa e sentir minha temperatura. - E você me usou sim! Aproveitou de mim enquanto eu estava em um momento debilitado e veio com essa pose de galã toda pra cima de mim e...

_WTH?_

Ele está rindo.

Sasuke simplesmente começou a rir. Assim, do nada.

Eu poderia até perguntá-lo se ele andou bebendo ou cheirando algo suspeito, mas vi que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para dar o pé. E foi isso que eu fiz.

Começo a correr numa velocidade razoável e meu All Star (N/A: perfeito *-*) vai se encharcando nas poças de água. Avisto a banca de revistas, o que significa que minha casa está perto. Isso! Tudo o que eu preciso agora é de um momento só para mim!

E não tem problema se eu não estou com a chave de casa agora, posso muito bem pular a janela do meu quarto, como eu andei fazendo algumas vezes, no ano passado.

Paro de frente à minha linda casinha de dois andares e percebo que a janela do meu quarto está aberta. Será que... Meus pais chegaram antes do previsto?

Decido entrar pela janela mesmo. Não quero encontrar com minha mãe assim, toda molhada de chuva e lágrimas. Ela vai me obrigar a contá-la tudo o que aconteceu.

Subo então na árvore que fica bem próxima à minha janela e entro no meu quarto.

Ah, saudades do meu cantinho.

Saudades do meu computador, dos meus quadros, do meu guarda-roupa, da minha cortina, do meu tapete, das minhas paredes, das minhas Barbies *-*, da minha cama... Epa. Tem alguém deitado na minha cama. E não é o Tobi, meu poodle toy. E sim...

IMPOSSÍVEL!

- Mas que droga! Não se pode ter um pouco de privacidade nem no próprio quarto? - grito indignada. - Como chegou tão depressa aqui?

- Liguei para o motorista me trazer e depois pulei a janela do seu quarto. - Sasuke dá de ombros. Eu o encaro profundamente. - O que foi? Eu já vi você fazer isso várias vezes no ano passado.

- Sasuke, será que você não entende que eu quero, ou melhor, eu _PRECISO_ FICAR SOZINHA!

- E eu já te disse que você nunca vai estar sozinha, não foi?

_Nunca tinha percebido o quanto Sasuke é teimoso._

Ele se aproxima cautelosamente de mim.

- Eu preciso te falar algumas coisas. Mas nem sei como começar...

_Nem o quanto é bonito._

- Que tal pelo começo? - sugiro ironicamente. - Onde você se _aproveitou_ da minha fragilidade e me agarrou a força!

Ele está rindo. De novo. Com certeza, tem alguma droga envolvida nisso tudo.

- Para começo de conversa, você nunca foi frágil. É a mulher mais forte que eu já vi na vida. Outra, eu não te agarrei a força. Não exatamente... Quer dizer, você me correspondeu! - rolei os olhos. Aonde ele quer chegar? - E mais uma coisa, eu não aproveitei de você!

- Ah, é? Foi o quê, então? _Impulso_?

Pego uma toalha e a coloco sob os meus ombros. Estas roupas molhadas só deixam o tempo ainda mais frio e eu não quero pegar uma gripe.

- Não! Não foi _só_ impulso. É que... Droga, eu não sei bem como dizer. - ele fica em silêncio por alguns longos segundos e depois volta a me encarar. - Eu gosto de você. Pronto. Falei.

_Eu gosto de você_? Bom, Sasuke e eu somos melhores amigos há anos, então é normal que ele _goste de mim_. O que isso tem de mais?

- Bom, agora que você já falou o que tinha para falar, pode se retirar do meu quarto, por favor? Sinto muito por isso, mas o meu quarto não é uma suíte e muito menos tem um closet, como o seu quarto tem. - ele não moveu um único músculo, apenas me encarava com uma expressão confusa. - Preciso trocar de roupa. - expliquei.

- Sakura, você não me ouviu? Eu disse que gosto de você.

- É, ouvi. Mas acho que quem não ouviu foi você. EU QUERO TROCAR DE ROUPA!

Ele então começa a caminhar em direção a janela demoradamente, como se tivesse acabado de levar uma surra. Quando, de repente, ele para.

- Eu acho que _você_ é quem não entendeu. - ele respira fundo. - Quando eu disse que gosto de você, é porque gosto mesmo. - ele começa a conversar olhando para o chão. - Sempre gostei. Eu gosto de você desde o dia em que nos conhecemos e acredito que continuarei gostando até o último dia de minha vida. - ele dá uma pausa e eu, confusa, sento na beirada da cama. Não estou entendendo nada. NADA! - Eu gosto do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos, da sua voz e não ligo nem um pouco para a cor do seu cabelo. Eu gosto de te ver feliz e me sinto tão bem quando estou com você. E todas as vezes que o idiota do Rock Lee do Segundo Ano vem falar com você, eu sinto uma vontade sinistra de matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos, e meu irmão insiste em me dizer que isso tudo é ciúmes. - um pequeno sorriso se abre em seu rosto.

Ele dá uma coçadinha no nariz, que estava ficando vermelho, e continua a falar.

- E... Ah, Sakura, não sei bem o que dizer. Eu nunca fui bom com as palavras, expressar sentimentos... Essas coisas. Ah, você sabe. E mesmo que eu tenha embolado um pouco para falar... Bom, acho que você me entendeu.

Alguns minutos se passam em silêncio, como se ele esperasse que eu dissesse algo em troca. Demora para eu perceber que ele terminara de falar e que olhava timidamente para mim.

_Sakura... Fala alguma coisa..._

- Sasuke... - respiro fundo. - Foi tudo muito lindo todas essas coisas que você me disse, mas... - eu dizia de forma terna e sincera. - Er, eu também nunca soube me expressar direito, então se você espera que eu diga todas as suas qualidades e o quanto é especial para mim... Espere sentado, sim? E de preferência, lá na sala. - sorri singelamente para ele. Apostei em um pouquinho de humor, para quebrar esse cilma tenso que se formou na atmosfera do meu quarto. - Agora eu realmente preciso trocar de roupa.

Seu pequeno sorriso desaparece instantaneamente.

- Por que... Você nunca me leva a sério...?

_Como_?

- O que foi que disse, Sasuke? - pergunto sem realmente entender. Que confusão!

Sasuke simplesmente ignora a minha pergunta!

Ele me olha chocado por alguns instantes e senta no parapeito da janela. Mas antes de sair, murmura:

- Pensei que havia deixado claro que eu te amo. - e pula do segundo andar diretamente para o chão, na grama do jardim.

Enquanto isso, minha mente está à mil. Estou tentando processar todas as palavras que Sasuke acabou de me dizer e cheguei à uma única conclusão: ele é um dependente de drogas. E o caso é sério.

Me jogo na cama e minha cabeça está completamente vazia. Por um momento, até esqueço que minhas roupas estão molhadas e que eu vou ter uma rigorosa série de espirros mais tarde.

Minha cabeça está latejando. Pareço com aquele homenzinho sofredor numa propaganda de remédio para dor de cabeça.

Oh droga, parece que levei uma surra no peito e estou toda acabada. O que diabos está acontecendo, afinal?

O que Sasuke quis dizer com tudo aquilo? Não... Não tem sentido, tem? Quer dizer, qualquer pessoa com problemas mentais que tivesse escutado a nossa conversa, teria esfregado na minha cara que meu amigo camarada é _louco_ por mim.

Mas não é verdade!

Nós somos amigos! SÓ amigos!

E amigos não são a fim um do outro nem sentem _esse tipo de coisa_. É, eu nem sei o que quero dizer com "_esse tipo de coisa_." É estranho porque eu estou me sentindo mal. Sei lá, Sasuke saiu daqui tão abatido e deprimido, e falou aquele monte de coisa estranhas... Mas o pior de tudo, é que eu não consigo esquecer aquele beijo!

Céus, onde estou com a cabeça?

_Ugh_.

SASUKE É SÓ O MEU AMIGO, caramba!!

Nada de mais.

Ou melhor, ele é bem mais que um amigo; é meu MELHOR amigo e eu o considero como um irmão que nunca tive. Só isso. Mais nada.

Nos entendemos e nos damos muito bem. E tenho certeza de que amanhã será um dia bem melhor e vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu esses dias.

Então...

_Nota mental: Sasuke não está apaixonado por mim._

É isso aí. Finalmente consigo colocar na minha cabeça de que ele não está morrendo de amores por mim, foi só... Tudo um mal entendido. Inclusive o beijo. Foi só um impulso. Estava chovendo, ele estava só querendo ajudar, estávamos muito próximos um do outro...

E a culpa é de quem? Dos hormônios é claro. A culpa é sempre dos hormônios.

E os hormônios também têm culpa se eu estou morrendo para poder sentir os lábios do Sasuke colados aos meus novamente. E aquela barriga de tanquinho debaixo dos meus dedos, a mão dele na minha cintura, a respiração quente na base do meu pescoço e...

_Nota mental [2]: Eu não estou tendo fantasias com o meu melhor amigo. Não mesmo._

Preciso urgentemente me distrair. Esquecer essas coisas.

E como se Deus escutasse as minhas preces, meu celular começa a tocar, ainda com aquela musiquinha dos Beatles.

E quem seria melhor para distração senão o Naruto? \o/

Pois é. Não foi Deus que escutou minhas preces, e sim meu amigo loiro de olhos azuis e que fala exageradamente alto.

- Alô? - atendo.

- _Sakura-chan? Oe, Sakura-chan, por que você saiu correndo feito louca do colégio hoje de manhã?_

Ah, que bonitinho. O Naruto se preocupa comigo. Ele sim devia ser o meu melhor amigo.

- _Não me diga que você esqueceu aquele DVD que eu te emprestei. É original viu, Sakura-chan, então é melhor você ter tido bastante cuidado com ele, porque senão você está encrencada!_

Pelo visto ele se preocupa com seus pertences também.

- Ah, Naruto, aconteceram um imprevistos aí... Er, e quanto ao seu DVD, bom ele está guardadinho, sim? Não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle.

Só que não está inteiro. Eu juro que não sei como consegui fazer UM BURACO naquele DVD. E eu não estou falando daquele buraquinho redondo que já vem e que fica no centro, mas sim de um que eu criei, ou seja, agora ele tem dois buracos e alguns arranhõezinhos, bem pequenininhos, quase imperceptíveis. É claro que agora o filme com o Johnny Depp não quer pegar direitinho, mas... _Como_ é que eu adivinharia que o meu cachorro iria gostar tanto daquilo como se fosse um frisbee? Eu não poderia deixar o pobre do Tobi com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono né. Eu _tive_ que brincar um pouquinho com ele. E o DVD era perfeito para isso...

- _Hm...sei._ _Ah, você viu como o teme apanhou feito uma menininha hoje? HUHU. Eu sou bem melhor que ele, Sakura-chan! Por que não namora comigo, dattebayo! _

- Posso pensar nisso, Naruto. Mas depois. - como se não bastasse aquele sobrancelhudo estranho, agora é o Naruto que fica pegando no meu pé. - Eu preciso tomar um bom banho quente e...

_- Ah, entrou uma aluna nova na nossa sala também e..._

- Ahn, Naruto... Será que poderíamos conversar amanhã? Eu acho que estou gripando e...

- _Tá, tá, tá. Eu já vou desligar, mas antes... Por favor, Sakura-chan, me diga que o Sasuke está aí com você. Por favor._

- Hm... Não. Ele estava até agora pouco, mas foi embora.

- _Kuso..._

- Naruto? Está me assustando. Precisa falar com o Sasuke? Eu tenho o número do celular dele, eu posso te passar, se você quiser.

- _Sakura-chan, você não está entendendo! Eu também tenho o celular dele e já tentei ligar várias vezes, mas só dá caixa postal. E já liguei na casa dele também, mas a May falou que ele não apareceu por lá. E... oh droga, estou preocupado com ele. O Kiba acabou levando suspensão por alguns dias do colégio e os pais dele estão ameaçando colocá-lo numa escola militar e cortar a mesada dele. _

- Hm, que ótimo. - bufei. - Espero que Kiba tenha que dormir no mesmo quarto que uma bicha.

Ou então que ele acabe escorregando no chão e quebre a perna.

E também não seria uma má idéia se um raio caísse ACIDENTALMENTE bem em suas partes _baixas_ e o castrasse.

Seria legal e divertido para um menino arrogante que chama as pessoas de ridículas.

Mesmo ele sendo um tremendo gato.

- _É aí que você se engana. Kiba ficou irado com tudo isso, sem falar que Sasuke deu um soco de quebrar o nariz do Inuzuka e ele andou gritando pela escola toda que vai acabar com a raça do teme! E Kiba é um cara perigoso, Sakura-chan. Não desconfio que ele reúna uma ganguezinha de marmanjos ou se hesite diante de uma arma. Sei lá. Mas estou bastante preocupado com o teme. Mas ele deve estar voltando para casa de carro, certo? Aquele teme desgraçado, vive com preguiça de se locomover a pé e... Sakura-chan, você está aí? Alô? Sakura-chan? Eii???_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Preciso correr mais rápido.

Droga!

Sasuke... Cadê você?

- Sasukeee!! Sasuke! Ei, com licença, mas será que a senhora não viu um garoto usando o uniforme do...

- Isso é algum tipo de piada?! Porque se for, não tem graça, minha filha! Hunf!

Tudo bem. Acabo de falar com uma senhora que usa óculos escuros e que está sendo guiada por um lindo labrador cor bronze. Acho que ela é cega, então não viu o Sasuke por aí.

Merda... Sasuke só me dá trabalho, viu! Eu COM CERTEZA vou pegar um resfriado dos brabos e a sola do meu tênis vai se descolar. Tudo ficaria bem mais fácil se essa chuva desse uma trégua.

_Ahhhhh Sasuke, você está me devendo um tênis novo!_

Já está anoitecendo... E essas droga de nuvens só deixa tudo mais escuro e sombrio. Não me perguntem como Tóquio foi ter tantos becos assim, de uma hora para outra.

Tiro o celular do meu bolso, e dando uma de ignorante, tento inutilmente ligar para Sasuke.

- Atende o celular... Anda, atende...

- _Sua chamada está sendo enviada para a caixa de mensagem..._

Mas como Naruto havia me alertado, está sem sinal.

Continuo a correr meio sem rumo até que vejo um carro familiar mal estacionado em frente à sebo de livros velho. É uma Ferrari.

Uma "Ferrari velha e fudida"; como diz um **amigo meu**.

Se Kiba encostar um só dedo no Sasuke, eu vou... ACABAR COM ELE!

E eu falo sério!

Escuto passos e vozes e pessoas vindo na minha direção, e rapidamente, me escondo.

A pessoa se aproxima mais, sem perceber que estou ali, mas _eu_ consigo enxergar quem é.

Sabia. É Kiba.

- Apareça, Uchiha desgraçado! - ele urra e sai revirando umas latas de lixo bem próximas onde estou escondida. Pelo visto, ele e Sasuke já se encontraram. - Ei, Shino! Procure para aquele lado! E Toya, tem certeza de que procurou direito?! Ele não pode ter ido muito longe...

_Porra._

Naruto estava certo. Kiba está com os "amigos" barra-pesada dele. Covarde!

Espere. Aquilo na mão dele... Ah, meu Deus, Kiba está **armado**! Qual é o problemas dele?! E a outra mão... Está suja de sangue. Mas não está machucada, o sangue é de outra pessoa... Então só pode significar uma coisa:

ele acertou Sasuke.

Não com a arma, graças a Deus.

Mas em outras palavras, Kiba _encostou_ em Sasuke.

Eu disse à mim mesma que se ele encostasse um dedo sequer no meu amigo, eu acabaria com ele.

E eu não volto atrás do que digo. Kiba, você mexeu com a pessoa errada. E essa sua pose de gostosão acaba agora mesmo, ou eu não me chamo Haruno Sakura!

-

-

-

_Er... Onde fica o cartório mais próximo, hein?_

_-_

CONTINUA...

* * *

Kiba vai se dar mal , yeah !

agora....

**Uchiha Minari**

(desculpe se seu nome não aparecer , já escrevi outras vezes , não sei se você chegou a notar , mas simplesmente não apareceu em outros capítulos anteriores. É chato , eu sei. Mas eu realmente não sei por quê ç.ç) PARA - só preucação :)

**Bruuh.s2**

**Kune chan**

**Akaane-chaan**

**Nick Granger Potter**

**Bru Hawk**

**Uchiha Lara**

**MasumiChan n.n** obrigadaobrigadaobrigada pelo GRANDE apoio :DD

**SakuraUchiha09**

**Carol Wells**

**Yakumo-san**

**Chii-chan s2**

**Sak. Amendoboba**

**Miuky Haruno**

eu só queria dizer que amo muito vocês , de coração *-*

quero muito agradece-las às reviews , que estão MUITO magnificas ! Quero agradecer tambem por todas aquelas pessoas que eu _sei_ que leem , mas por alguma razão não me deixam uma mísera review. Mas tudo bem. Não estou magoada //AHAAAAAAM ¬¬

**HAHA , espero ver todas vocês no próximo capítulo , sim ?**

Beijos.


	6. Sorte

Ah, meu deus. Eu sei que vou apanhar muito aqui D:

Geeente, me DESCULPEM MESMO pela supermegahiperultramaster demora em postar o sexto capítulo. Eu não sou de inventar desculpinhas esfarrapadas, então a verdade é que eu demorei porque tive um surto de falta de criatividade combinada com muita preguiça. Mas eu espero que vocês me perdoem, e leiam com o coração esse capítulo, porque eu particularmente (falando como a autora) foi o que mais gostei até agora. Toda vez que releio, me dá um apertozinho no peito, mas sei lá... Digam vocês o que acharam, sim?

Ah, e por favor, um espacinho da fama para minha amiga **Masumi-chan**, pois sem o apoio e as idéias dela, esse capítulo teria sido uma merda total ;P Obriga Masumi-chan, a sua persongaem (FINALMENTE) está brilhando aqui ;D

* * *

**Capítulo VI - Sorte**

_- Até hoje eu não sei o que de em mim quando te dei o número do meu celular._

_- _Idiota... - resmunguei.

- _Fala logo, rosada. Eu to bem no meio da final do campeonato de videogame._

_- _Campeonato? - não pude deixar de controlar um risinho interior. - Quer dizer então que tem mais gente aí com você?

- _Praticamente todos os caras da faculdade... Por que?_

- Perfeito!- dei uma pausa. - Bem, você me deve um favor... _Itachi._

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu estou ferrado.

Mais ferrado do que aquela vez em que coloquei o dedo no glacê do bolo de natal que minha mãe fez. Muito mais.

Estou ferrado simplesmente porque tem um maníaco pelo seu cachorro de estimação querendo me matar. E ele está acompanhado de toda a sua ganguezinha de merda. E como se não fosse o bastante, ele tem uma arma.

Uma arma, meu deus. Um cara de quinze anos armado.

Nunca pensei que meu fim seria assim. Ter que me esconder atrás dessas caixas velhas enormes, atrás desse sebo de livros.

E tem sangue escorrendo pela minha testa, grudando a franja pelo meu rosto.

Má hora em que fiz uma declaração totalmente fracassada para Sakura. Má hora em que sai correndo sem rumo da casa dela. Má hora em que Kiba apareceu do nada, com palavras cruas e sujas ameaças. Má hora em que ele começou a despejar para cima de mim sobre como brincaria com Sakura. _Péssima_ hora em que perdi o controle e avancei em cima da boca imunda dele com o meu punho. Má hora em que Shino e Toya me seguraram pelas costas enquanto Kiba revidava uma coronhada no alto da minha cabeça.

E MALDITA seja a hora em que consegui escapar deles, porque enquanto corria, perdi meu celular.

Porque eu ficaria muito satisfeito se eu pudesse fazer uma ligação para a polícia agora. Ou até mesmo para os bombeiros, o Hospital, o Homem Aranha...

Mas eu não me arrependo nem um pouco por ter batido nele. Naquela boca imunda, que só pronuncia mentiras e mais mentiras. Cortar a língua afiada dele e desfigurar os dentes que formam o sorriso mais vil que já conheci.

Mesmo que isso tenha me custado uma coronhada na cabeça e alguns ossos da mão trincados. Eu estou machucado e essa porra de sangue que não pára de escorrer e tingir o meu cabelo de vermelho foram o justo preço que paguei pela minha ousadia. Mas quer saber? Se pudesse, eu faria tudo de novo.

Foi muito prazeroso tê-lo provocado dor. Sei que parece loucura, mas a idéia de saber que minha mão direita está suja com o sangue dele, me dá uma reconfortante sensação de vitória.

Mas com um grande descuido meu, Kiba me vê e satisfeito, chama todo o seu bando com um assovio.

_Droga!_

E sem muitas escolhas, saio relutante detrás das caixas de madeira.

Percebo que ele segura com mais firmeza sua arma calibre hm... 38 (?) e se adianta até parar uns dez metros de mim.

- Foi ridículo tentar se esconder de mim, Uchiha.

Eu tive que rir dessa.

- Você fala como se fosse bonito correr armado de munição e _guarda-costas_ atrás de alguém que está completamente sozinho.

Ele trincou os dentes de raiva e fiquei contente em notar que sua boca estava muito machucada. Que foi _eu_ quem machucou.

Itachi ficaria orgulhoso de mim.

Kiba carregou a sua arma e então apontou na minha direção.

- Algum último discurso?

Eu fechei os olhos. Se esse era realmente o meu fim, então as minhas últimas palavras teriam que valer a pena.

- Sim. - respirei fundo. Apesar de minha mente estar gritando em pânico, eu sorri sarcástico e mandei: - Há quatro anos atrás, a Yue, sua primeira namorada, te traiu comigo num parque de exposições. Ela disse que me achava incrível e que você tinha um fedor insuportável de cachorro. Ela disse também que eu sempre fui melhor que você.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de fúria.

- Você precisa parar de ser tão chifrudo, Kiba.

- Ora, seu... - ele engasgou. - MORRA!

Meu fim. Então Uchiha Sasuke morreria assim. Sem namorada, sem tatuagens ou piercings, nunca saltei de asa delta ou nadei com golfinhos, não tenho dois bilhões de dólares e nunca tive um caso com uma professora. Sou um fracassado mesmo.

Seu dedo foi de encontro ao gatilho da arma e eu logo fechei os olhos, enquanto pude perceber que todos prenderam a respiração naquele momento.

- Vai mesmo atirar em um cara desarmado... _Kiba-kun_?

Essa voz... Sakura!

E realmente era ela. Abri rapidamente meus olhos e não pude deixar de segurar um largo sorriso. Esse é o efeito que ela tem sobre mim. Eu fico rindo igual trouxa.

- Sakura... - sussurro.

Então Sakura vem caminhando até nós, com a roupa encharcada pela chuva, deixando o uniforme meio transparente e _apertado_. O cadarço do tênis desamarrado e enquanto ela anda, o cabelo molhado balança em sincronia com a minissaia azul. Ela está tão... sexy.

- Não parece o mesmo cara pelo qual fui apaixonada por cinco anos. - ela pára bem diante de nós dois e coloca as mãos na cintura, enquanto todos os outros garotos não desviam o olhar um só segundo da bunda dela.

Eles estão pedindo pra morrer! Ò_Ó

Mas então a minha ficha cai.

O que diabos Sakura está fazendo aqui? Num lugar como esse e numa hora dessas? Como ela nos encontrou? Será que ela sabia que eu estava em perigo? E... _Por que_?

De repente a minha cabeça começa a latejar de dor novamente e a minha voz sai meio estridente:

- Sakura, vá embora! Não se meta nisso!

Ela me olha como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não tivesse falado nada, como se eu não _estivesse_ lá. É expressão dura e séria, bem diferente da Sakura que conheço.

Mas no fundo daqueles lindos olhos verdes, eu vejo dor. É como se ela estivesse atuando, fingindo alguma coisa, sei lá... Bizarro. (N/A: mania da Inês Cadore :D)

- Eu não vou embora até dizer o que Kiba significa para mim.

_Meu coração se aperta._

Não acredito. Não acredito que depois de tudo que ele fez pra ela, depois de tudo que eu falei, os meus sentimentos... Céus, ela não percebe que eu estou seriamente ferido?

_Qual é o problema dela?_

Mas meu coração se aperta ainda mais quando vejo que Sakura está parada bem próxima de Kiba, e ele com um sorriso malicioso, no canto dos lábios. Eu devia ter batido mais. Eu sabia que devia.

- Porra Kiba, sempre se dando bem! - Toya exclama entediado e como se esquecesse o porquê estava ali (para me matar) ele senta no chão, exausto.

- E então? - Kiba diz guardando discretamente a arma no bolso da calça. - O que veio dizer?

Sakura sorri.

- Quatro palavras, _**coração**_. - ela fecha os olhos e após um segundo de silêncio agonizante, solta as últimas palavras, com um olhar feroz. - Eu não sou ridícula.

_O que? _

Noto como a expressão de todos ficaram confusas. No que ela está pensando?

E seus lábios femininos se abrem novamente, despejando mais palavras.

- Você é que é... _Doçura._

E no segundo seguinte, um estalo.

A mão de Sakura ainda paira no ar, enquanto o rosto de Kiba está inclinado para o lado, a bochecha esquerda muito vermelha e a marca de uma mão vai surgindo velozmente.

E então ela sorri. Novamente.

Foi... o tapa na cara mais forte que eu já vi. Ah, meu deus, essa garota é demais!

Kiba leva três longos segundos para se recompor e fuzila Sakura com os olhos. O sorriso dela desaparece totalmente.

- Você... Me bateu. - ele diz com uma voz irreconhecível e dá um passo em sua direção. - Você me bateu... E vai pagar muito caro por isso!

Sakura recua imediatamente um passo, mas Kiba é mais rápido e a levanta do chão, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

- Esse tapa doeu, sua puta! - ele aperta mais o pescoço de Sakura, fazendo-a gritar e chorar.

Porra. Eu não vou deixar isso barato.

E como eu havia sido esquecido momentaneamente, ninguém prestou atenção quando eu me levantei e corri na direção de Kiba, a fim de quebrar vários ossos dele.

Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse alcançá-lo, uma mão grande cutuca o ombro de Kiba, fazendo-o virar para trás, mas ainda enforcando Sakura.

- O que foi agora, porra?! - ele quase grita. E então seus olhos ficam surpresos diante da pessoa que aparece.

E os meus olhos também.

- Solta a minha cunhadinha, seu gay.

E Kiba voa longe, com um soco que recebeu de... _Itachi_!

E atrás de Itachi surgem quase vinte homens mega altos e fortes, estralando os dedos das mãos e pescoço.

E não é só isso. Itachi veio acompanhado de dois carros policias e uma ambulância.

Não consegui deixar de gargalhar quando vi os amigos do meu irmão (quem sabe meus amigos agora também) correndo atrás de Kiba e dos outros e os colocando algemados dentro das viaturas policiais. Nisso, um paramédico se ajoelhou ao meu lado, limpando um pouco do meu ferimento.

- Garoto, você tem sorte. - ele diz enquanto eu sentia meu machucado arder. - Está sangrando muito. E tem sorte por não ter perdido a consciência. Isso aqui está feio.

Eu vi Sakura apertando as mãos dos policiais e enquanto os carros se afastavam, ela mostrava a língua e o dedo do meio, dançando junto com Itachi. Eles pareciam ser jogadores que haviam acabado de ganhar uma importantíssima competição.

- É... - suspirei cansado e feliz. - Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte.

E então, eu pude ver Itachi assustando-se e segurando uma Sakura desmaiada em seus braços.

- SAKURA!

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Acordei sentindo um cheiro engraçado. O teto do meu quarto estava diferente, assim como a cama. Mexi um pouco e meu braço direito estava formigando um pouco. Tinha um fiozinho estranho na minha veia. Acho que meu nariz estava meio entupido também.

- Bom dia, Cinderela.

Ah, eu estava num quarto de hospital.

Fui me sentar na cama, e imediatamente Itachi veio ao meu socorro, colocando dois travesseiros nas minhas costas. Eu resmunguei e ele riu.

Itachi estendeu um copo com água para mim e eu prontamente recebi. Minha garganta estava seca. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

- Ah, seus pais estavam aqui até agora pouco. Mas você estava dormindo e babando no travesseiro que eles ficaram com dó de te acordar e foram embora.

Eu cuspi a água. Ele continuou:

- Sua mãe disse que volta à noite.

- ELA O QUÊ? - eu berrei e ele fez um sinal para eu falar mais baixo. - Meus pais estão aqui? Mas... Eles deviam estar viajando, tirando foto dos leões-marinhos ou sei lá o que.

- E é claro que eles anteciparam a volta por sua causa.

Ótimo. Arruinei as férias dos meus pais.

- Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? - perguntei esforçando a memória para me lembrar. É sério, o que eu estou fazendo no hospital? Hm, nada me vem a mente.

- Você pegou uma gripe forte.

Ah, então é por isso que meu nariz está tão ruim assim.

- E temos que ter cuidado com a sua febre, toda vez que parece ter ido embora, ela volta com tudo. Acho que você vai continuar assim por mais uma semana.

Itachi está na faculdade há dois anos. E apesar do jeitão dele de mulherengo e vadio, eu tenho certeza de que vai se formar com sucesso. E os Uchiha terão um médico na família.

Olhei no calendário na mesinha ao lado. Acho que tem um dia que estou aqui.

- Ninguém fica internado num hospital por causa de uma gripezinha, Itachi.

Ele riu.

- Bom, devo lembrar que não é uma gripezinha. Você ficou muito tempo na chuva, Sakura. - dei de ombros, e então ele continuou: - E bem... Ontem depois de toda aquela confusão, a sua febre te pegou desprevenida e você acabou desmaiando. E você sabe como o Sasuke é exagerado, ele praticamente _obrigou_ aos médicos para cuidarem bem de você e...

- SASUKE! - eu grito. E então minha memória volta com tudo. Kiba, arma, policiais, ambulância... - E onde está Sasuke? Ele está bem?

- Sasuke é forte. Ele acordou ontem mesmo e todos os ferimentos dele estão sendo tratados. Até que o machucado da cabeça está curando fácil, mas ele trincou alguns ossos da mão... Mas ele vai ficar bem, com certeza. - Itachi acrescentou depressa, quando viu a minha expressão de dor.

- E por que você não está com ele?

Perguntei com raiva. Eu só estava com uma gripe que não era nada em comparação com o estado físico de Sasuke, e ele estava sozinho em um desses quartos de hospital.

- Eu estava com ele, mas aí chegou uma garota e...

- Eu não quero saber, Itachi! - o interrompi. - Qual é o quarto dele? - levantei.

- Você não pode sair assim.

Olhei para o meu reflexo na jarra de água. Eu estava usando uma daquelas camisolas verdes de hospital, meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e cheio de nós, meus pés descalços no chão frio, meus olhos e nariz meio avermelhados e sem falar nesses fios de soro que estavam pendurados no meu braço.

Eu estava horrível.

Mas ainda sim, Sasuke precisava de mim. E eu precisava ver como ele estava.

- Se você não me disser qual é a porra do quarto dele, eu vou...

- É o da frente, Sakura. - ele suspirou.

- Ótimo.

Por sorte, a bolsinha de soro estava pendurada numa base alta e fina de ferro, com rodinhas, e eu saí marchando do meu quarto atravessando o corredor do hospital, com aquele "carrinho" de soro logo atrás de mim. As pessoas passavam me olhando, mas que se dane! Não vou sossegar até ver o meu melhor amigo!

Eu ia bater na porta, mas ela estava apenas encostada. Entrei.

- Sasuke?

Mas a cama estava vazia. Estava bagunçada e tinha sinais claros de alguém esteve nela. Mas não tinha ninguém deitado.

E a porta do banheiro do quarto se abre e Sasuke aparece andando meio zonzo, os cabelos molhados e usando uma roupa de hospital tão ridícula quanto a minha. O alto de sua cabeça estava enfaixada, assim como alguns de seus dedos da mão direita. Ele mancava um pouco e tinha uns arranhões na testa.

Mas quando eu o vi andando, sorri radiante.

- Sasuke!

- Sakura... - ele sorriu também. E inevitavelmente, eu o abracei muito forte, segurando as lágrimas. Ele correspondeu ao meu abraço, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

- Oh, Sasuke, graças a deus... Você está bem! - eu engasguei. - Você estava sangrando tanto quando eu te vi, que pensei que você... Sei lá, por um momento pensei... Eu tive que fingir que não me importava com você. Porque senão, Kiba desconfiaria do meu plano e de Itachi. Oh, Sasuke... Foi tão difícil...

- Calma, Sakura, eu estou bem. - ele afagava o meu cabelo enquanto ainda estávamos abraçados. - Não tem porque ficar preocupada.

Ele beijou o meu ombro e eu continuamos assim, em pé, sem querer largar um do outro. Era uma sensação tão boa quanto incrível estar junto à ele... Minha vida jamais seria a mesma sem Sasuke por perto.

Aspirei o perfume do pescoço dele. Céus, Sasuke cheirava tão bem! É claro que ele usava perfume, mas o seu cheiro natural... Me lembra menta. E eu podia ficar abraçada à ele, daquele jeito pelo resto de minha vida que eu não ligaria. Porque Sasuke estava do meu lado. E eu _sei_ que ele sempre estará lá.

- Fica longe dele.

Nos separamos e só então notei uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ela era baixinha (talvez até mais que eu), os cabelos escuros e repicados até o ombro, com as pontas do cabelo azul. Ela usava uma bota preta bacana e os olhos estavam bem contornados com lápis preto. Ela tinha um estilo... Legal, sei lá.

Só que ela não tinha ido bem com a minha cara.

- Eu disse pra você ficar longe dele. - Sasuke fez uma cara feia pra ela, então ela o empurrou para a cama do hospital e o cobriu com um grosso cobertor, me ignorando completamente.

- Sasuke, você quer que eu ligue a TV? - peguei o controle da TV e ia ligar, mas a garota baixinha tomou da minha mão. - Ei! Está na hora de Friends! - protestei.

- Olha aqui, garota-do-cabelo-rosa, será que você não vê que pode passar a sua gripe para o Sasuke-kun?

- Ah. - murmurei.

Piorar a situação do meu amigo emo é o que eu menos quero no momento. Mas mesmo assim, quem essa garota pensa que é para falar comigo dessa maneira? Nem minha mãe fala comigo assim!

- Quem é você, afinal? - perguntei e ela só rolou os olhos.

- Uchiha Yue. Eu sou prima do Sasuke e estou aqui para ajudá-lo e não deixá-lo mais doente.

_Uh, essa doeu._

- Yue-san, por favor, eu não estou doente. - Sasuke disse encarando nós duas. - E eu também quero assistir Friends.

_Yue-__**san**_? Desde quando Sasuke chama uma garota da nossa idade tão... carinhosamente? Hm, devem ser porque são primos... Mas Sasuke nunca me falou dela. Por que... Ele nunca me falou dela?

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. - ela ergue o controle que até dois minutos atrás estava na minha mão e se senta ao lado da cama dele, enquanto eu ainda estou de pé, escorada nesse poste de soro inútil. - Eu trouxe cada coisa linda da França para você, tenho certeza de que vai gostar. E eu consegui uma camisa do Milan, Itália, AUTOGRAFADA para você, não é legal? Hm, não me lembro bem de quem é o autógrafo... E você sabia que os relógios da Suécia são os melhores? Eles brilham tanto, eu lhe trouxe alguns pra você conferir...

E eu percebo que a blusa dela está meio molhada, assim como a barra da calça dobrada. Então é por isso que o cabelo do Sasuke está molhado e ele estava no banheiro quando eu havia chegado.

Porque Yue estava dando um banho nele.

Eu olho novamente ela conversando empolgada com ele. É mais do que um amor entre primos. É claro que ela gosta dele. O estilo dela é tão legal, o cabelo num corte tão moderno, as botas de couro maravilhosas, as unhas bem-feitas... Ela viaja pelo Europa inteira, tem dinheiro para comprar relógios suecos e assiste a jogos de grandes times, como o Milan.

E meus olhos caem novamente para o meu reflexo, na janela. Eu... Haruno Sakura, uma garota tão comum, tão sem-graça, com essa porra de cabelo rosa. Descalça, sem botas de couro e usando essa coisa verde de hospital. Meu cabelo não tem mechas azuis, está todo amassado e com pontas duplas. Eu não estou de maquiagem. Meus olhos estão vermelhos, lacrimosos e eu tenho leves olheiras. Eu nunca viajei para outro país. Minha casa é de dois andares, mas é bem simples. Só assisto a futebol pela televisão e internet, meu relógio nem a prova d'água é! Eu não falo francês e eu não posso comprar coisas caras e legais para os meus amigos.

- ...e a sua mãe disse que você pode ir comigo na próxima vez! Não é fantástico, Sasuke-kun?

Enquanto ela fala, seus braços gesticulam livremente, e eu mal posso andar porque esse soro incomoda muito o meu braço quando eu me mexo.

- Yue-san, você está... Me esmagando... - Sasuke reclama sem fôlego.

- Oh, desculpe, Sasuke-kun! Eu não vi, desculpe...

- Tudo bem.

E então eu finalmente me toquei que estava sobrando ali.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

Queria agrader às reviews MARAVILHOSAS que recebi, de todo o coração. Não sabem o quanto fiquei emocionada ao ver tantos elogios e, CARACAAA, recebi umas três ou quatro reviews mega grandes D:

Own, amei aquilo. Mas é sério, eu não ligo -muito- para o tamanho da review, tem que ter é conteúdo. Pode ser elogios, críticas, idéias... E eu devo dizer que fiquei super satisfeita com o que TODAS vocês me escreveram. Mega abraços.

**Kune chan**: obrigada, e eu realmente espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Eu demorei um bocado pra escrever, mas acho que está valendo a pena. Me diga se gostou, ok? HÁ, também fiquei com raiva da Sakura, mas acho que dessa vez estou ficando com peninha dela, não sei :/ Beijos e obrigada mais uma vez!

**Akaane-chaan**: DHAUSIHDUASIHDAUI... Ah, Akaane-chaan, na verdade, esse lance do cartório foi só uma piadinha que eu fiz. Sei que não ficou muito engraçado, mas se você prestar atenção, o quinto capítulo acaba com uma promessa da Sakura: "E essa sua pose de gostosão acaba agora mesmo, ou eu não me chamo Haruno Sakura!" Aí eu coloquei uma ironia: "Er... Onde fica o cartório mais próximo, hein?" Porque é no cartório que as pessoas registram os nomes ._. KSAOKSOASK entendeu? Bom, obrigada pela review, beijos!

**Carol Wells**: caramba, que bom que você entendeu essa do cartório :D ah, fiquei super emocionada com essa de "essa fanfic é daquelas que a gente sonha" haha, brigadão! É, eu demorei um pouco. Mais de um mês, pra ser mais exata ._. Mas por favor, não me abandone ç.ç diga o que achou do capítulo :D

**MasumiChan n.n**: e então, eu me saí bem com esse capítulo? Aaaah você apareceu! Dá um autografo?-q DUIHSAUDIHAUDIH bom, eu não sei o que você achou, se a Yue ficou um pouco... Metida demais. Mas ela não ser assim pra sempre, ok? Eu espero MESMO que você tenha gostado e que a minha demora tenha valido a pena! Bom, a sua opinião é super importante para mim e então me diz aí ;D

**Kiyuii-chan**: nossa, é mesmo muito prazeroso saber que você está gostando! Porque tipo assim... EU AMO AS SUAS FICS (L). Haha, espero que você continue acompanhando essa louca história de SasuSaku :D brigada, beijos.

**Yuki-san**: ah, eu quis inovar um pouco, sabe? Sasuke apaixonado pela Sakura, e não ao contrário, como é comum. Espero que tenha agradado :D

**Uchiha Yukida Sayuki**: caaaalma, o Sasuke-kun ta bem sim ^^ Eu também morreria se ele não estivesse ç_ç UDHSUAIHDUAIDH esses Uchihas são tão perfeitos, não? ;D

**Bruuh.s2**: e para a sua ansiedade, o novo capitulo está postado! :D obrigada pelos elogios, são as reviews que sustentam os autores (:

**Mileni-chan -q**: AAAAAHHHH é claro que eu lembro de você! Minha leitora de "O que eu mais odeio em você", a que é fascinada pelos olhinhos do Gato de Bota :D haha, eu não abandono as minhas fics (e também odeio quem faz isso), apesar de que eu demorei tanto para atualizar que eu aposto que você pensou que eu tivesse abandonado ._. Obrigada pela review, a atenção e os elogios :D hm, eu AMO reviews mega-grandes, não se preocupe, sua review ficou linda ;D

**SakuraUchiha09**: oh amr, então somos duas. O Kiba levou um tapa na cara, nóóóó ;O DUHSUIDHIUASH, não se preocupe, o Sasuke-kun continua perfeito, como ele sempre foi /suspira/ hehe, orbigada pela review :D

: caraaa, eu to ficando boba aqui! É sério mesmo que uma amiga sua do colégio te indicou a minha fic? Nossa, virei assunto de escola /olhinhos brilhando/ -q. UIDHASIUHDUAIHD, me ignore, sou completamente idiota. Ah, eu também morro de dó da Sakura, ainda mais nesse capítulo, no finalzinho =( mas me diga se você tiver gostado! Não se suicide, eu já postei e não vou abandonar a fic ;) e obrigada por ter colocado nos favoritos õ/

**Uchiha Minari**: obrigada, e por favor, continue acompanhando a fic :D

**.magma**: er... Eu demorei um bocadão, desculpa? ç.ç

**Nimsay**: ta postado já amr :D

**Miko Nina Chan**: SKOAKSOAKSOA , não se preocupe, eu ainda pretendo escrever mais alguns capítulos, não está beeeeem no final, sabe... Nossa, sua vó parece um pouco com a minha mãe O_O USHAUSHAUHSA obrigada pelos maravilhosos elogios!

**Laahh. sz**: leitoras novas são sempre muito bem-vindas! Ah, sim. "Eu existo" é a minha primeira fic, estou me saindo bem? Eu escrevi uma onsehot, mas foi depois que postei o primeiro capítulo dessa fic aqui (: DUAHDUISHDIUAH bem, a Sakura deu um tapa, serve? .-. Beijão e obrigada!

**Naat Uchiha**: SOKAOSKAOS, não foi cara-de-pau não, eu amei tua review. Obrigada por ter colocado nos favoritos, significa muito pra mim! =D

* * *

Ah, e eu queria pedir desculpas, porque tem alguns nicks que não estão aparecendo quando eu digito. Sinceramente eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Então se você me escreveu no capítulo anterior e o seu nome não apareceu, não fique chateada comigo, processe o Fanfiction :D -q .

Tudo de bom para vocês. Beijos.


	7. Inchado

Bom, faltando apenas oito dias para completar dois meses sem postar, aqui está mais um capítulo de Eu Existo. Sei que já está virando costume, mas peço mais uma vez desculpas e a compreensão de todos vocês pela minha demora, mas é que eu ando estudando muito, cursinho cinco dias por semana D: (!) sem contar as aulas normais e os plantões de sábado :\ bom, mas tenho que estudar se quiser passar na primeira etapa do vestibular seriado, certo? (:

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII - Inchado**

**Sakura POV**

- Você não tem que fazer isso, mãe.

Foi o que eu falei pela milionésima primeira vez, assim que a minha mãe me trouxe de carro para o colégio.

- Eu insisto. - ela deu mais um puxão na minha mão e continuou a caminhar pesado pelos corredores. - Qual é a sua sala mesmo?

- Mãe, você não tem que trabalhar, não?

Eu acho que fui ignorada, porque a minha mãe disse:

- Olha, Sakura, estão distribuindo panfletos para o clube de tricô, não é o máximo? Por que não se matricula? Sabia que quando eu tinha a sua idade fui a Rainha dos Bordados, Tricôs e CIA?

_Bordados, Tricôs e CIA_?

Ótimo, agora todas as pessoas estão olhando para nós.

- Mãe, não precisa me deixar na porta da minha sala... - resmunguei enquanto tentava (inultimente) soltar o meu braço do dela.

- Preciso sim! - ela disse com os olhos cheio de convicção e andando com ainda mais firmeza, e em nenhum momento notou que eu dava tudo de mim para me soltar. - Você pode desmaiar a qualquer momento de febre. E além do mais, um policial me contou ontem que tinha um garoto armado com você. Acha mesmo que vou te deixar andando sozinha por aí? Não mesmo.

- Não é _por aí_, é no COLÉGIO, mãe.

A senhora Haruno em toda a sua elegância de graças-a-deus-meus-cabelos-não-são-rosas-como-o-da-minha-penosa-filha simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou a me arrastar.

Eu não vou falar em que sala eu estudo. Ah, não vou mesmo.

Esse colégio é muito imenso, e eu conheço a minha mãe. Daqui a pouco ela vai se cansar, me dar um beijinho no rosto e dizer que tem que contratar um mecânico porque o papai afogou a pobrezinha da TV de plasma na banheira em um momento de três a zero pro time rival dele. E eu vou responder que é melhor ela ir logo, se quiser achar um mecânico que faz milagres.

- Por que é que precisam ter tantas salas assim? Aquela ali mesmo só tinha uns livros sobre um tal de Pedro Álvares Cabral. Quem diabos é Pedro Álvares Cabral? Ninguém importante, com certeza.

Dois minutos e ela desiste.

- Bom, se você estiver se sentindo bem, talvez seja melhor você ir logo para a sua sala sozinha, eu preciso mesmo ir trabalhar...

Eu ia dizer que estava me sentindo muitíssimo bem.

Mas não deu tempo.

- Ah, olha só quem está aqui! - minha mãe faz um escândalo e eu sou obrigada a me virar e descobrir do que ela estava falando.

- Sasuke-kun, como está a sua mão? Não dá para acreditar que a Mikoto fez você vir para a aula assim.

_Sasuke...kun...?_

- Ah, bom dia Sra. Haruno. - eu escuto a sua voz. - A minha mãe fez de tudo para eu não vir hoje, mas eu acabei vindo. Eu gosto da escola.

- Que amor! Está vendo, Sakura? Você precisa aprender a gostar da escola também. As pessoas não vivem só de Power Rangers, pudim de leite e...

E eu não sinto mais nada o que acontece à minha volta, no exato momento em que vejo aqueles olhos negros e serenos sorrindo para mim.

A gravata do uniforme do Sasuke está meio bagunçada, como sempre fica, e a mão direita ainda está enfaixada e inchada. Senti o ar dos meus pulmões fugir só de lembrar o porquê da mão do Sasuke estar assim. E a história que tivemos que inventar para os nossos pais.

E parece até que já se passaram meses, mas foi ainda ontem que Sasuke disse que me amava. Justo o SASUKE UCHIHA, que nem mesmo admite que ama a família dele! E me dói saber que eu não posso retribuir os sentimentos dele.

E com um machucado terrível na cabeça, a mão quebrada, hematomas por todo o corpo e coração partido, lá está Sasuke, parado bem na minha frente, sorrindo para mim.

Mas tudo o que eu consigo fazer é dar o pior sorriso que já existiu.

Ele dá um passo na minha direção, e minhas pernas estranhamente começam a tremer, e diz:

- Parece que _ele_ vai auxiliar alguma entidade carente por um bom tempo.

- É o que eu fiquei sabendo. - respondo.

Ao contrário da minha mãe, que não deve ter entendido absolutamente nada, Sasuke e eu sabemos que _ele_ é, na verdade, Inuzuka Kiba, o desgraçado por quem eu tinha uma paixonite até ontem. Itachi me ligou de manhã dizendo que Kiba não foi preso, por ser menor de idade (e eu, cheia de esperanças, pergunto se ao menos ele foi para a FEBEM. Nota: Itachi arruinou todas as minhas fantasias) e em troca, faria uns bicos em algumas instituições carentes. Ele nem mesmo foi expulso do colégio.

O problema é que eu não consigo imaginar Kiba dando comida na boca de velhinhos ou contando historinha da Branca de Neve para criancinhas órfãs.

- E a sua gripe, Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou todo bondoso, me lançando um olhar de pura sinceridade. Eu estava captando cada minúsculo detalhe do seu bonito rosto, que quase esqueci de responder.

- Ah, eu estou bem melhor. Acha mesmo que uma gripezinha daquelas iria me derrubar?

Ele riu.

- Tem razão. - uma voz _desagradável_ e familiar surge do nada, acompanhada com duas botas de legítimo couro. - Vaso ruim não quebra.

**MAS O QUÊ???**

Por favor, meu Deus, diga que eu estou sonhando. Tudo isso não passa de um sonho. Ou um pesadelo, sei lá. Apenas faça com que eu acorde de alguma maneira. Que o meu despertador toque logo, que um raio caia na minha cabeça ou até mesmo que o Senhor me mande um anjo de cachinhos dourados chamado de Gabriel para o meu quarto, dizendo que eu tenho uma missão divina.

Qualquer coisa, porque se eu não acordar logo, sinto que vou morrer.

Hm, certo. Parece que eu estou acordada mesmo. Então... Pergunto para a aparentemente doce garotinha chamada Yue: (APARENTEMENTE, repito.)

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Não foi a minha intenção, mas a minha pergunta pareceu um pouco grossa.

- O que as pessoas geralmente fazem em escolas? Estudar, sua _dãr._

Pensando bem, talvez ela merecia uma pergunta grosseira.

Então a Yue era a novata de quem o Naruto me contou.

Perfeito, há.

- Minha mãe só me deixou vir hoje para que eu pudesse apresentar o colégio para a Yue-san. - Sasuke explica meio encabulado, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Que nada, você veio porque quis ficar comigo, Sasuke-kun. - ela jogou suas garras... Er, digo, jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço do Sasuke e quase o derrubou para trás.

Eu estava quase rezando para que o Senhor ouvisse as preces do Sasuke em se ver livre da própria prima, até que a Yue fez uma cara super estranha.

- Noooooossa, que cabelão mais lindo o seu! - ela saltou para o lado da minha mãe e começou a babar em cima, ignorando TOTALMENTE a minha presença. - Conheço muita gente que daria uma boa grana por ele.

_Hm, tipo você?_ Tá, parei.

- Você acha mesmo? Oh, obrigada. - os olhinhos verdes de mamãe brilhavam eufóricos.

- Claro! - Yue respondeu com os olhos mais brilhantes ainda. - A propósito, você está em qual sala?

Tive que engasgar depois dessa.

- Ela é a minha mãe.

- O QUEEEE? Não, impossível! Quer dizer, ela parece tão jovem... - minha mãe soltou um gritinho realmente vergonhoso para mim. - Olha só o cabelo dela, que castanho perfeito! É tão diferente desse seu estranho aí.

Uma veia saltou para fora da minha testa.

- Sem falar que o corpo da senhora, com todo o respeito, está tão preservadinho... Mil vezes melhor que o da sua filha, que tem só quinze anos e já está só no bagaço.

Duas veias saltam para fora da minha testa.

- Por favor, me conta o seu segredo de beleza? Ah, e conte para a Sakura também, porque ela está precisando **urgentemente**.

MILHARES de veias.

-

-

-

Ela mereceu, hmpf.

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

Sasuke POV

- Tem certeza de que não dá ver, Sasuke-kun?

Yue choramingava do meu lado, tudo porque Sakura em seu momento de ódio e frustração, lesou _um pouquinho_ o olho esquerdo da pobrezinha.

Estava roxo e inchado, tão feio quanto a minha mão.

Mas nós, homens, aprendemos que mentir às vezes é preciso.

- Eu tenho certeza. - respondi.

Sakura, Yue e eu estávamos só nós três na sala de aula, no recreio, fazendo alguns exercícios avaliativos de Química, já que nenhum de nós tínhamos feito a prova ontem.

Eu admito que não estudei absolutamente nada, eu nem sei sequer qual matéria que estamos estudando, mas e daí? Preciso reconhecer que sou um dos alunos mais prestigiados de todo o colégio e eu preciso só de um ponto para passar de ano em Química. Há, vai ser moleza.

"_Questão 1: Marque __**v**__ para verdadeiro e __**f**__ para falso e justifique sua resposta._

_* Dalton estava correto quando afirmou que a esfera do átomo é maciça, indestrutível, imutável e indivisível, como uma bola de bilhar. ( )"_

Ah, tudo bem. Eu não faço idéia da resposta.

Vamos pular para a próxima questão.

Hm... Certo, cálculos químicos nunca foi o meu forte mesmo.

Próxima.

Hein? Que porra é essa de diagrama de Linus... Quem?

Outra.

Ah, meu Deus, eu não sei NADA! Eu vou me ferrar. Eu vou me ferrar legal. Eu vou tirar zero, repetir o ano e meu pai vai me comer vivo.

Vou ser o motivo de piada na minha família. Sasuke, o único dos Uchiha que não passou em uma boa faculdade. Itachi vai me humilhar pelo resto da vida, e tudo porque eu não sei o que diabos fez Heisenberg. Eu nem mesmo sei como se pronuncia Heisen... Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Algum... Hm, problema?

Larguei meu lápis na carteira e olhei um pouco mais adiante, onde Sakura estava sentada. Ela exalava ar de vitória.

- Sim, essas perguntas são impossíveis de se responder. - respondi com toda a sinceridade.

Sakura soltou uma risada melodiosa. Era lindo vê-la rindo.

- A primeira é falsa. - ela afirmou.

Ah, sim. Sakura é a expert em Química.

- Falsa? E por que?

Fala sério, eu preciso saber o por quê para ter que justificar.

Sakura olhou para os lados, provavelmente para ter certeza de que professor nenhum estava por perto e abriu a boca para falar, mas não foi a sua voz que ecoou.

- Simples. - oh, era Yue. - O átomo não é vazio, pois possui um espaço vazio chamado eletrosfera. Não é indestrutível pois existem mecanismos como a fissão e fusão nuclear. E não é imutável, senão, aonde entraria a radioatividade?

É, faz sentido.

- Yue-san, você é a minha salvadora! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- **EU** é que ia responder. - Sakura falou cerrando os dentes e olhando mortalmente para Yue, que apenas sorria para mim.

- Um a zero, testuda.

Um estralo.

Tá. Agora são os dois olhos dela que estão inchados.

-

-

-

Quando terminamos de fazer nossos exercícios, ainda tínhamos alguns minutinhos para curtir o recreio. E enquanto tudo poderia ser muito paz e amor, hoje foi o recreio mais agitado que já tive.

Primeiro porque a Yue me _pediu_ para esperar por ela sentado num banquinho enquanto ela ia comprar a minha merenda (sim, ela _pediu_, porque ninguém _manda_ em mim u.u). Mas a Sakura já tinha comprado tudo o que eu mais gosto e sentou-se toda serelepe ao meu lado. Só que ela se levantou surpresa no segundo seguinte, porque ela tinha sentado em cima de uma coisa branca e gosmenta. Quando eu perguntei para ela o que era, Sakura simplesmente passou a mão na saia e depois saiu correndo pro banheiro.

Garotas são estranhas.

Ainda mais a Yue. Imaginem só, por que é que alguém iria sair pro recreio com um tubinho de cola branca no bolso? Eu não consigo imaginar o motivo disso.

Depois a Yue aparece segurando um monte de salgadinhos de queijo, mas não tive coragem de dizer que o sabor de queijo é o que eu menos gosto. E o pior é que ela insistia em me dar na boca!

- Sasuke-kun, a sua mão está machucada, deixa que eu cuido disso.

- Por que? Você é médica?

- Não, mas eu posso ter dar comida na sua boquinha, que tal? *-*

- Ah, não vai rolar mesmo.

- .....tal?

Dizer "Não, muito obrigado, eu posso me alimentar sozinho" com a Yue não funciona.

E então Sakura saí do banheiro completamente vermelha de vergonha e com a barra da saia molhada e dobrada, fazendo com que ficasse alguns centímetros mais curta. Não estou dizendo que era uma visão desagradável, claro.

- Tinha cola no banco. - ela se explica, olhando para baixo e envergonhada por ter as pernas mais expostas que a das outras garotas.

- Puxa, que coisa. - falei tentando não fazer cara feia com o salgadinho que era empurrado contra a minha garganta. - E foi muita coincidência a Yue carregar cola pro recreio e...

- Sasuke-kun, shhh! - Yue tapou a minha boca, mas era tarde demais.

Acho que falei o que não devia.

-

-

-

Ira. Estralo. Gritos. Mais partes do corpo inchadas.

-

-

-

- É melhor ficar mais atenta aos degraus da escada, Yue. A sua queda foi terrível.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

-

-

-

Ah, o sinal. Graças a Deus, a aula acabou.

Não iria agüentar ficar ao lado dessas duas lunáticas por nem mais um segundo. Elas ficaram o tempo todo me perguntando se eu estava precisando de alguma coisa, ou então disputando quem responde a pergunta do professor mais rápido.

Foi assustador.

Comecei a guardar os meus cadernos na mochila, com certa dificuldade, levando em conta que eu só podia usar uma mão. Mas eu fingi que estava tudo bem, antes que aquelas loucas percebessem e viessem brigar pra ver quem faria isso por mim.

Suspirei só de imaginar. Por que é que a garota que eu tanto amo não pode se dar bem com a minha prima preferida?

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para mais perto de Sakura, que conversava com Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, só porque esqueceu de trazer o meu DVD não precisa ficar dizendo que o seu cachorro comeu. - ele riu e depois deu uns tapinhas no ombro dela. - Pode me devolver sem pressa, ok? Até amanhã, dattebayo!

Naruto desapareceu pela porta e os olhos verdes piscaram, reprimindo algumas lágrimas. Não de tristeza, e sim de desespero.

- Puxa, o Tobi gostou mesmo do Jack Sparrow. - falei enquanto guardava os livros dela na pequena mochila que ela carregava. Mais uma vez, fingi que podia me virar só com a mão esquerda.

- O Naruto vai me comer viva. - ela gemeu.

- Ele vai gostar disso, tenho certeza.

Ops. Eu não devia ter dito isso. Não mesmo.

-

-

-

- Meu Deus, Sasuke, até você andou tropeçando nas escadas hoje?

* * *

E vocês me levaram ao paraíso mais uma vez. Obrigada, as reviews estão cada vez mais lindas *-* Por favor, eu sei que apesar da minha ULTRA demora, espero que continuem a comentar, você são muito importante pra mim çç

**Akaane-chaan.**

**Kune chan**

**Bru Hawk**

**Naat Uchiha**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**

**Yuki-san**

**SakuraUchiha09**

**Miko Nina Chan**

**Oo.**

**Lucy Candlenight**

**Laah sz**

**Miuky Haruno**

**Hatake Pam**

**Carolziinha chan**

**Dayahellmanns**

**Luiza mix magma**

**Mileni-chan**

**Uchiha laari**

É muita pena eu não poder responder individualmente cada um de vocês (imaginem só, agora são 00:43 e os meus pais acham que eu fui dormir às dez e meia. Que filha que eu sou D:) mas eu fiquei muito feliz com o que cada um me escreveu, e confesso, eu RI muito! É uma sensação imensa e inexplicável saber que existem pessoas que apreciam o seu _trabalho_ (se é que posso chamar o meu prazer em escrever de trabalho) e que elas se importam em comentar suas opiniões e sim, as temíveis críticas.

Teve garotas que acharam que eu abandonaria a fic, outras ficaram gritando feito loucas pelo momento Itachi :D, algumas amaram o final, outras nem tanto, meninas abrindo seus corações falando de seus mais profundos sentimentos pelo Sasuke e Itachi, e também do Kiba (mas não foram sentimentos muito agradáveis ._.), algumas leitoras se emocionaram... Soube que rolou até dancinha da Macarena e mãe assustada carregando chapinha na mão :DD

Enfim, fico contente por ter proporcionado tantas sensações assim. Obrigada e até a próxima :*


	8. Uzumaki Naruto

**Capítulo VIII - Uzumaki Naruto**

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke POV

Meu dia vai ser uma merda.

Eu sei que meu dia vai ser uma merda só pela maneira que começou. Porque ninguém merece escovar os dentes com creme dental vencido.

E outra razão pela qual sei que meu dia vai ser ruim, é porque o Itachi está me encarando desde a hora em que acordou, e não para de me olhar com essa cara de marginal dele.

Ele mastiga mais uma de suas barras energéticas olhando totalmente para mim. E isso é muito... Desconfortável.

- Quer parar de olhar pra mim? - peço franzindo a sobrancelha.

- E por que quer que eu pare?

Odeio quando Itachi fala de boca aberta. Primeiro, por é uma grande falta de educação. Segundo, porque é nojento. Terceiro, porque ele normalmente acaba cuspindo um pouco na minha cara. E quarto, bem... Porque ele é _Itachi_, eca!

- Apenas pare. - respondo e me pergunto o que Yue tanto faz no celular, ao invés de tomar o café da manhã.

- Você fica excitado quando eu olho para você?

Ah, desgraçado! Peguei um garfo com as melhores das intenções (furar o olho do meu irmão), mas larguei o talher na mesa no momento em que Yue derruba um copo de vidro no chão, quebrando e causando um barulho irritante.

- Desculpe. - ela murmura e se levanta da cadeira, e começa a recolher os pedaços de vidro do chão. Mas segundo depois, May surge com uma pá e uma vassoura, limpando cuidadosamente e pede para que Yue não se incomode.

- Desculpe. - ela repete. - Eu estava meio distraída.

E se retirou da sala de jantar.

Como eu também tenho o meu lado humano, pensei em ir atrás dela, para ver se estava tudo bem, mas Itachi me encarava novamente, sorrindo estranhamente.

- Eu já disse pra você parar com isso, porra! - e dei _muitos_ passos para trás, ficando bem longe dele.

- Você ainda não me agradeceu. - ele disse com um copo de leite na mão e... Itachi acabou mesmo de GARGAREJAR como leite??

- E por eu deveria te agradecer? - dã, eu nunca agradeço o Itachi. Até mesmo porque ele nunca fez algo benéfico para mim.

- Eu salvei a sua vida naquele beco. - seu sorriso se alargou.

- _Sakura_ que me salvou naquele dia! - falei no maior tom de óbvio. Itachi dando uma de herói? Ah, ta bom. - Ouviu bem? Agora vê se pára de encher meu saco!

- Bem, tudo que Sakura fez foi me ligar. Mas quem salvou o dia mesmo foi eu! - e eu tive o IMENSO PRAZER em presenciar Itachi fazendo uma super pose de _nice guy_. Ugh. Ele só não é pior que o Rock Lee.

- É, mas você chegou tarde! - reclamei com a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate. - Tá vendo essa mão enfaixada? - aponto para o meu braço penosamente pendurado numa faixa em volta do meu pescoço. - Pois é. Foi só _uma_ das conseqüências.

- Claro que seu braço quebrou, você bate igual a uma bicha.

Só não vou bater nele porque meu braço ta quebrado e porque eu respeito fielmente uma coisa chamada _amor fraternal_.

- Viu? Quem cala consente.

Só vou ignorá-lo.

- Ah. - eu falei de repente, lembrando de algo que ele me disse. - Como é que a Sakura te convenceu a ir pra aquele beco? Quer dizer... Você estava numa final de Mortal Kombat! **Mortal Kombat**, cara! Você é louco?

Porque todo mundo sabe que Mortal Kombat é um clássico. _Eu_ jamais largaria qualquer jogo de vídeo game pra salvar a vida do Itachi.

Eu aprenderia a viver sem as violências verbais matinais ou as surras que levo toda noite antes de dormir.

- Ah, isso. - ele encara o teto, como se buscasse inspiração. - É que eu estava meio que devendo um favor pra Sakura.

Hm, legal.

Tipo, é tão agradável saber que seu irmão mais velho não foi te salvar porque ele te ama ou porque irmãos mais velhos protegem os mais novos; mas sim porque ele estava devendo um favor. Favor que nem pra mim era.

- Eu andava meio tenso há uns tempos atrás, e Sakura me ajudou a descarregar toda essa tensão.

- E como Sakura te ajudou a _descarregar toda a sua tensão_? - perguntei cerrando os dentes.

É sério, se Itachi tiver encostado um só dedo na minha pobre Sakura, eu juro que... Não, Itachi não tem chances. Sakura tem bom gosto.

Tirando Kiba, claro.

- Ah, entendi! - ele aponta pra minha cara e começa a rir, assim, do nada. - Sasuke está com ciúmes! Haha! Ciúmes da Sakura CO-MI-GO!

- Cala a boca, droga. - pedi emburrado. Até parece que alguém tão prodígio como eu sentiria ciúmes.

- Não se preocupe, maninho. Sakura soube muito bem como descarregar as minhas tensões.

E eu avancei pra cima dele. Que se dane o meu braço. Que se dane o amor fraternal, coisa que ta rara por aqui.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Eu pensei que minhas pernas ficariam bambas, minhas bochechas coradas e meu coração pulsando tão forte como se dançasse na Sapucaí.

Pensei que minhas mãos começariam a suar, que eu perderia a voz e começasse a gaguejar.

É. Pensei em um monte de coisas assim.

Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Eu estava completamente _normal_ quando vi Kiba, de longe. E mais normal ainda quando ele me cumprimentou levemente, com a cabeça.

Eu não sentia mais nada por ele. Se é que algum dia cheguei a sentir.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que aquele desgraçado veio pra escola depois de tudo! Como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Naruto resmungava com a boca cheia de lámen (sério, não sei como ele pode comer essa coisa até na escola!) e quase engasgou com uma tonelada de macarrão que engoliu de uma só vez. Hinata riu timidamente da cena e eu sorri também. Se eu disser que "acho" que a Hinata gosta do Naruto, estaria contando a mentira mais absurda do mundo.

Ela o ama. Mesmo que nunca tenha me contado isso, já que não somos tão íntimas assim. Mas eu sei só pela maneira como ela olha pra ele. Da mesma forma que eu sei que o Naruto também gosta dela, mas ainda não descobriu.

- Tem que ser muito cara-de-pau mesmo! - Shikamaru concordou. Era estranho ouvi-lo falando uma frase com mais de três palavras que não tivesse "problemático" no meio.

Ou melhor... Estranho era eu estar passando meu recreio com o povão todo, como eu não fazia há anos. Sério, quando foi a última vez que eu me sentei ao lado de toda essa gente? Há quanto tempo eu não conversava de uma forma _decente_ com eles?

E... Quando foi a última vez que passei meu recreio longe do Sasuke, como estou fazendo agora mesmo?

Há mais de dez anos, com certeza. Desde quando a gente se conheceu.

E por mais que todo mundo me pergunte e eu responda "sim, estou muito bem", a verdade é que NÃO estou bem! Por que estaria?

Só porque Kiba voltou para o colégio e perdeu metade de suas fangirls? Ou porque tirei dez na prova de química e (pela quarta vez em toda a minha vida) marquei um gol na educação física? Estaria tudo bem porque eu hoje eu descobri que cresci um centímetro, meus antigos amigos estão conversando comigo, ou porque pela primeira vez na vida Ino Yamanaka me convidou para uma festa?

Há uma semana, eu estaria bem com tudo isso. Muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

Mas agora... É diferente. É TOTALMENTE diferente. _Eu_ estou me sentindo diferente.

Apesar de estar sentada em cima da mesa, como todos os outros, rodeada de pessoas legais e simpáticas, eu não me sinto à vontade com eles. A verdade é que eu mal escuto o que eles falam e finjo rir de toda piada que o Naruto conta, mesmo quando eu não as entendo. Eu amo todos eles... Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara e... G_osto_ um pouquinho do Lee. E sei que eles me amam também. Mas é tão estranho! É estranho porque esse não é o meu lugar. Não é aqui que eu queria estar agora.

O meu lugar é perto do Sasuke.

É ao lado dele. Sempre. E sempre.

É ao lado dele porque ele me faz bem. Porque eu rio verdadeiramente com ele e sinto uma onda de calor e felicidade quando nos abraçamos. É com ele que eu quero estar, porque meus sorrisos sempre ficam espontâneos nas fotos em que tiramos juntos. Porque eu gosto de estudar qualquer coisa na biblioteca com Sasuke e quando assistimos ao Exorcista, eu não sinto medo nenhum. Porque quando assistimos pela primeira vez, ele disse que me protegeria independente da situação.

E _eu_, o que EU fiz por ele até agora?

Não demonstrei afeto quando ele me beijou e fiquei em silêncio quando ele se declarou. Declarou para _mim_. E eu pensei que pudesse me redimir salvando-o das garras de Kiba, mas quem na verdade fez tudo foi Itachi e seus amigos da faculdade. E para piorar a situação, pego uma gripe daquelas, sou internada no melhor e mais caro hospital da cidade (e bancada pelos Uchiha) e ainda crio uma rivalidade infantil com a prima do Sasuke.

E agora eu não tenho nem coragem de chegar perto dele, de olhar nos seus olhos e muito menos sorrir para ele como eu sempre fazia.

Eu não tenho coragem porque... Porque eu sinto que _perdi_ o amor de Sasuke Uchiha. Perdi o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e companheiro para todas as horas. Não foi para qualquer uma de botas de couro e mechas azuis, e sim, para mim mesma. Eu perdi para _mim_.

Sou uma inútil mesmo. E me odeio tanto por isso.

Mas então eu sinto uma mão segurando gentilmente a minha e limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto que eu não havia percebido.

- Naruto... - murmurei e forcei um pequeno sorriso.

Rapidamente, limpei minhas lágrimas com a costa da mão e sorri novamente, _fingindo que tudo estava bem_.

- Er... O que foi? - perguntei, porque tudo o que ele fazia era me encarar com seus expressivos olhos azuis.

Ele suspirou.

- Sakura-chan, por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo.

- Não está acontecendo nada. - respondi simplesmente e ele gentilmente deixou a minha mão e sentou-se em cima da mesa, ao meu lado.

Só então percebi que estávamos sozinho. O recreio havia acabado e eu nem tinha notado.

- Me conte o que está acontecendo entre você e o Sasuke. - ele pediu.

Meu coração falhou um pouco quando ouvi esse nome. _Sasuke_... Um nome que soava tão bem para os meus ouvidos.

- Como eu disse, não está acontecendo nada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e ficamos encarando o nada, olhando para frente. Então... Se até o Naruto percebeu, significa que algo realmente estava acontecendo?

- Sabe Sakura-chan... Eu não sou o cara mais inteligente que existe. - ele riu e eu, maldosamente, concordei. - Mas até mesmo caras como eu são capazes de perceber que você não está bem. Todo mundo percebeu. _Todos_.

Meu corpo estremeceu. Como assim TODO MUNDO percebeu?

- Não. Você está... Hm... - gaguejei um pouco. - Está errado, Naruto. Eu já falei que estou bem um milhão de vezes. E... Como eu poderia rir tanto hoje se não estivesse bem? - desafiei.

- Por isso mesmo. - ele respondeu e eu o encarei, sem entender. Naruto olhou para mim por alguns instantes e depois continuou, olhando para o teto: - Você nunca ri tanto assim, Sakura-chan. Nem quando está feliz, nem quando está com o _Sasuke_.

Novamente, meu coração parou por alguns poucos segundos ao ouvir _aquele_ nome tão sagrado para mim.

- Aonde... Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Naruto? - perguntei calmamente, mas sentindo todas as células do meu corpo entrarem em pânico. Motivos pelos quais não sei.

- Sakura-chan... Será que você ainda não percebeu que... - ele sorriu. - Que você _ama_ o Sasuke?

Prendi minha respiração.

- Que você ama o Teme com todas as suas forças? Ele sempre foi a pessoa mais importante na sua vida. E se algum dia você esteve verdadeiramente feliz, foi por causa do Sasuke.

Meus olhos ficam chocados por alguns segundos. E parece que todas as palavras que Naruto jogou para cima de mim, ainda estão sendo processadas pelo meu cérebro. Será que era isso então? Eu estava mesmo _apaixonada_ pelo Sasuke? Então todas essas novas e estranhas sensações que sinto quando ele está por perto, é tudo por causa... Do _Amor_? Amor por Sasuke Uchiha?

Assim que lembrei que o Naruto ainda estava ali, limpei a garganta e respondi, meio trêmula:

- Ele não gosta de mim. - dei uma pausa. - Quer dizer, há três dias ele me disse que me amava e eu... Meio que rejeitei esse amor dele. E apesar dele não demonstrar isso, sinto que Sasuke está ferido.

Naruto novamente segurou a minha mão com firmeza, como se quisesse me transmitir sua força, sua segurança e seu apoio.

E estava funcionando.

- E agora essa prima do Sasuke aparece do nada e... - fecho os olhos, sentindo lágrimas virem à tona. - Bem... A verdade é que Sasuke agora está longe, Naruto. Ele ainda é gentil e continua o mesmo, mas EU mudei! Mudei...

- E por que você acha que mudou?

Respirei fundo. É ao mesmo tempo uma pergunta tão fácil e tão difícil de responder.

- Porque... - aperto com firmeza a mão dele também. - Porque diferente de antigamente, eu não quero mais que o Sasuke seja _só _o meu amigo.

E eu o olho por alguns instantes, atrás das minhas sinceras lágrimas, esperando pela sua reação. Será que ele me acharia uma pessoa doente e sem cura? Porque, sinceramente, ser considerada uma pessoa doente e sem cura pelo Naruto, significa que o caso é REALMENTE grave.

Mas sou pega de surpresa pela sua gargalhada e por algum motivo, me junto à seu ataque de risadas.

Me sinto feliz e leve, e é incrível!

- Ah, Sakura-chan! - ele diz com certa dificuldade, entre seus risos. - Céus, eu devia ter filmado isso! De que filme você tirou aquilo?

Parei de rir imediatamente.

- Eu fiquei igual a uma idiota, não é mesmo?

- Não. - ele parou de rir também. - Para mim, você pareceu bem sincera. Mas não é para mim que você tem que contar, e sim pro Sasuke. É pra ele que isso importa.

E teríamos continuado lá, conversando. _Teríamos_, se a Shizune não tivesse nos visto e nos mandado voltar para a sala "_Agora mesmo!"_. Eu achava que ela era boazinha, sei lá. Ninguém nunca havia apontado um dedo na minha cara antes.

Quando entramos na sala, pude ver um microscópio na mesa de cada dupla de alunos, analisando, provavelmente, uma célula de uma batata ou cebola. Asuma, o professor de biologia, felizmente não se incomodou em nos perguntar onde estávamos e o porquê de termos nos atrasado.

Naruto logo se sentou ao lado do Shikamaru, que resmungava por ter feito quase tudo sozinho.

Corri os olhos por todas as mesas, procurando pelo meu parceiro de todas as atividades em dupla, o Sasuke. Foi bom ter tido essa conversa com o Naruto. Ele não pensa só em comer e gritar, afinal de contas.

Sua voz ficava buzinando dentro da minha cabeça:

"_Mas não é para mim que você tem que contar, e sim pro Sasuke. É pra ele que isso importa._"

Agora eu sei. Eu sei que amo o Sasuke. Sei que não existe outra pessoa ideal para mim, a não ser ele.

Hm, certo... Primeiro, tenho que pedir desculpas por ter sido tão cega todos esses anos, e depois... Abrir meu coração. Porque meu coração à ele pertence.

Rá, eu amo essa minha alma de poeta apaixonada.

Foi então que eu vi.

- Não vai se sentar, Srta. Haruno? - Asuma me perguntou.

Mas de alguma forma, eu não conseguia responder, muito menos me mover.

Me senti uma idiota, ao ficar parada com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, bem na frente da porta da sala, enquanto Sasuke já havia me substituído por Yue, aparentemente a sua nova parceira de laboratório.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Como têm passado esses ultimos... Sei lá, cinquenta e três dias? =P

Muitos me mandaram mensagens perguntando se eu tinha abandonado a fic, então, GENTE EU NÃO ABANDONEI, ok? Recado dado :)

**Sweet 29**

**SakuraUchiha09**

**Kune chan**

**Miko Nina chan**

**Nessa**

**JaqueHina**

**Hatake Pam**

**Akaane chaan**

**Laah Rye**

**M Clara08**

**Carolziinha chan**

**luiza mix magma**

**Miyuki Haruno**

**'Seenhorita Uchiha**

**haruno boo chan ;)**

**Naat Uchiha**

**Nimsay**

**Maasumi**

**Yuki-san**

**Sakura-cham18**

**uchiha laari**

**Final Fairy**

**Opps C**

Quero agradecer de coração, estou cada vez mais feliz com as reviews! Na verdade, eu to fazendo isso tudo meio que às pressas, minha net pifou e eu to na casa de uma amiga minha, e tive até que trazer meu pen drive pra cá, e ainda por cima to morrendo de vergonha porque já é tarde e os pais delas estão aqui. Ah, sim. E ela acabou de bater no meu braço, falando que eu não preciso ficar escrevendo isso daqui. E me bateu de novo.

Beeeem... Então espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não desistam de ler, mesmo que eu demore um _pouquinho_ para postar de novo, sim? Beijo na bunda e até oitava-feira :B


	9. Solitário

Oi pessoas bonitas, tudo bem? (:

Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir um milhão de desculpas à todos, por ter ficado quase quatro meses sem postar nada ):

Mas sinceramente, eu não estava conseguindo escrever algo legal. E o motivo é que o nosso querido (amado, lindo, tesudo, perfeito, maravilhoso, sexy, mil-e-uma-maravilhas) do Sasuke está me decepcionando cada vez mais e mais :/

Quem acompanha o mangá de Naruto semanalmente deve saber sobre o quê estou falando. Então fica bem mais difícil escrever uma história cômica e romântica com um personagem tão frustrante quando o Sasuke-kun.

Mas eu não desisti dele ;)

O capítulo é pequenininho, mas importante para a continuidade de "Eu existo".

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Solitário**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Quer dizer... _comigo_?

- Muito bem. Se alguém aqui for hematófobo, isto é, tiver repulsa e medo de sangue, aconselho que dêem uma volta pelo colégio. - Asuma dizia enquanto preparava alguns slides para assistirmos. - Porque assim que terminarem de analisar as células dos tubérculos, vamos passar para o capítulo do corpo humano, e pensei que seria melhor começarmos com sangue.

Mas eu mal ouvia o que o Asuma falava tanto. Porque eu tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como, por exemplo, ficar atenta à qualquer tipo de agressão vinda do meu novo colega de laboratório. Parece que ele não está de brincadeira hoje.

Aliás, ele não está de brincadeira dia nenhum.

- Darei a cada dupla uma amostra de sangue "saudável" e outra de sangue "contaminado". Vocês poderão ver como algumas doenças podem afetar drasticamente toda a estrutura sanguínea. - impressão minha ou Asuma acabou de cuspir enquanto falava? - Mas lembrem-se de usarem as luvas descartáveis até o fim. - ah, ele cuspiu sim. Que nojo. - Verão tudo isso com seus próprios olhos, não é maravilhoso?

Mas na verdade, não é maravilhoso. É um lixo, se querem saber.

Por que tantas pessoas insistem em falar "Ver com seus próprios olhos"? O que elas querem dizer, afinal de contas? Como se fosse totalmente normal e possível alguém _ver com os olhos de outra pessoa._

Dei uma espiadinha no meu novo colega de laboratório, mas congelei totalmente ao ver o modo como seus dedos atropelavam furiosamente as teclas do seu Blackberry. Sinto até uma leve pontada de pena de quem for receber o torpedo que ele tanto escreve. Pela cara dele, não é nada amistoso.

O mais sensato seria se eu saísse daqui imediatamente e procurasse por algum policial, segurança ou os meus pais (é, os meus pais). Porque não é todo dia que você senta ao lado de um cara que te chamou de ridícula, de puta, e que recebeu um belo tapa na cara que você mesma deu.

Não é todo dia que você senta ao lado de um cara que até três dias atrás tinha uma arma na mão.

E, definitivamente, não é todo dia que você senta ao lado de Inuzuka Kiba.

- Haruno. - Asuma pronuncia meu nome. Ele _é_ o professor que eu mais odeio. E olha que não tem professores muito legais por aqui. - Por que será que você é a única que não fez nada até agora?

Ouço alguns risinhos maliciosos pela sala.

- Bom, tecnicamente eu não sou a única, porque Kiba também nã-...

- Então por que você não fala menos e faz mais?

Engoli em seco.

- Sim, senhor.

Pensei que todo nerdizinho fosse o queridinho dos professores. Isso até eu conhecer o Asuma, o professor que mais agride ao meio ambiente que eu já conheci. Como ele ainda tem _coragem_ de dar aula de Biologia?

Fala sério, é meio estranho um cara que parece mais uma chaminé ambulante ensinando adolescentes moribundos à preservar a natureza.

Reza a lenda que quando o Asuma era estudante, ele era super a fim da minha mãe. Tipo assim, ele e todos os outros garotos do colégio. Só que o Asuma não teve muita sorte. Acho que é por isso que ele me rejeita tanto assim, talvez ele queria descontar todas as suas frustrações de adolescente em mim. Ou talvez ele seja só chato mesmo.

Imagino que sou a maior decepção da vida dos meus pais. Quer dizer, os dois caras mais lindos e populares do colégio Konoha, acabam tendo uma filha COMO EU. E quando eu digo _como eu_, é a mesma coisa de dizer _cruz credo!_ É, eu também não sabia que o meu colégio era tão velho assim, porque ele é tão moderno! Mas pensando bem, só de olhar pra cara do Jiraya, pode-se dizer que o Konoha tem uns quinhentos anos, no mínimo. Algum parente próximo do Capitão Caverna deve ter feito o colegial aqui.

Mas eu tenho outra coisas com que me preocupar agora.

Com o Asuma-sensei, por exemplo.

- HARUNO! Comece a fazer a porra do trabalho ou eu chamo o Orochimaru pra você!

Não, o inspetor Orochimaru nãããão! Aquela cobra pedófila sempre fica se exibindo com os seus cabelos compridos e reluzentes como ouro, e fica todo "Ai, não é alisamento, acredita?". Sem falar naquela voz insuportável de presidente Lula japonês, os olhos amarelos e como fica chamando o Sasuke de _Sasuke-kun_.

Ah, esquece o Sasuke. Sasuke não tem nada a ver com isso. Não sei de Sasuke nenhum, lalalalá.

Quando eu sinto a áurea negra do Asuma-sensei atrás de mim, começo a encarar o microscópio fascinada, e murmuro de modo que ele possa escutar:

- Células de batata, magnífico. Estou vendo com os meus próprios olhos!

E por incrível que pareça, ASUMA SORRIU PRA MIM e foi embora da minha mesa. Estou começando a descobrir que se eu agir como uma retardada que fala "ver com os meus próprios olhos" e "ataque cardíaco do coração", Asuma fica mais legal.

Decidida a tomar alguma iniciativa, pego o microscópio e posiciono bem na minha frente. Limpo a garganta e falo:

- Que tal... Hm, você ir anotando o que eu falar? - como Kiba não me respondeu, resolvi mudar. - Ou então você analisa as células e eu anoto.

- Eu anoto. - ele diz sem tirar os olhos do celular.

Inclino um pouco a cabeça, até meus olhos atingirem as lentes. Não preciso fazer muita coisa até a imagem ficar focada e nítida. Pronto. Células de batata são...

- ...uma bosta. - murmuro.

- Bosta. - repete Kiba com uma caneta esferográfica azul nas mãos. Aposto que só essa caneta custou mais que todo o meu material escolar. - Anotado.

- Ei, você não pode anotar isso daí! - digo indignada e pego o bloco de anotações que o Asuma nos deu. Rasgo a folha em que ele escreveu de todo tamanho "CÉLULAS DE BATATA SÃO UMA BOSTA, EXATAMENTE COMO EU JÁ SABIA" e jogo no lixo. - Tem que ser algo cientificamente biologicamente falando.

- Eu odeio palavras compridas. - é tudo que ele diz.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Fazer dupla com Kiba é ainda pior que fazer com o Sasuke, como daquela vez em que tínhamos que fazer um resumo de alguma obra literária, e eu escolhi _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ e Sasuke quis porque quis _Kama Sutra_.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu fiz de novo. Pensei no corno desgraçado que me trocou.

SASUKE, SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA OU EU CORTO AS SUAS BOLAS!

E de repente eu escuto uma vozinha dentro de mim: _mas eu gosto das minhas bolas..._

ENTÃO SAI LOGO, CANHÃO!

Quando eu finalmente paro de escutar a vozinha dentro da minha cabeça, percebo que Asuma já está distribuindo as amostras de sangue e tudo o que eu escrevi no papel foi "Sasuke é um canalha".

- Haruno e Inuzuka, as suas anotações por favor. - pede Asuma, todo autoritário.

Kiba covardemente aponta pra mim.

Cara. Eu to ferrada. Não anotei nada de relevante. Nem dá pra saber que isso é um pedaço de batata, parece mais uma esponja! Céus, e agora?

- Asuma-sensei, eu estava pensando se talvez Kiba e eu poderíamos entregar nossas anotações junto com o relatório das células de sangue, na próxima aula. - dei o maior sorriso do tipo você-não-tem-pena-de-mim-?

- E por que eu concordaria com isso?

Er, certo. Agora eu não sei mesmo o que responder.

- Porque... - gaguejo um pouco. O que é isso? Eu estou suando? - Hm, porque na sua próxima aula eu posso trazer um especialista para fazer uma palestra e ele pode falar tudo sobre sangue. Tudinho.

Asuma me encara por alguns segundos. Droga, ele sabe que eu estou mentindo. Professores e mamães sempre sabem quando estamos mentindo.

- A próxima aula é amanhã, não se esqueça. - e dizendo isso, ele nos entregou as amostras de sangue e se afastou.

Eu não acredito. Funcionou! Funcionou, Jesus!

- Muito bem. - Kiba elogia e eu estremeço de felicidade.

- Talvez ele tenha um coração, só isso. - digo me referindo ao professor.

- Um coração que foi rejeitado pela sua mãe. - concluí ele.

- Você também sabe da minha mãe? - pergunto realmente surpresa enquanto visto as luvas e coloco o sangue na mira do microscópio.

- Puderas. - ele dá de ombros e checa mais uma vez o celular. - Ela foi a única garota que rejeitou o convite para dançar no baile com o meu pai.

Meu queixo vai lá em baixo.

- O seu pai convidou a minha mãe pra dançar?

- Foi no baile de formatura deles. Ela só disse que já tinha um par e que estava muito satisfeita com ele.

Que _espécie_ de adolescente foi a minha mãe, afinal de contas? Marilyn Monroe?

Kiba dá uma risadinha diante da minha expressão e por um momento, só por um momento mesmo, eu me pergunto se ele é o mesmo cara que tinha uma arma em mãos outro dia. Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?

- Por que está aqui comigo, em vez de estar com os seus amigos? - perguntei tentando parecer meio desinteressada. Porque, tipo assim, Kiba é simplesmente o cara mais disputado do colégio. Até mesmo para fazer trabalhos. Só de sentar ao lado dele, as pessoas te admiram.

Pena que aparentemente não tem ninguém me admirando. As pessoas não estão nem sequer olhando para nós.

Kiba para de digitar por um instante, e eu penso se é porque a bateria do Blackberry acabou ou algo assim. Mas para minha surpresa total, ele vira-se para mim e responde, quase num sussurro:

- Que amigos?

Ah meu Deus. Talvez ele seja ruim mesmo. Não acredito que ele não considera o Shino, Toya, Karin e todos as outras centenas de pessoas do Konoha seus amigos. Bom, talvez a Karin não seja mesmo. Nem o espelho é amigo dela.

- Como assim "que amigos?" - dou uma risadinha forçada, caso ele esteja apenas zoando com a minha cara. Mas ele não está. - Os seus... Os seus amigos, oras!

"Aqueles que quase mataram à mim e ao Sasuke, outro dia"; tenho vontade de acrescentar.

Kiba finge-se surpreso e depois volta para o seu celular.

- Ah. Bom, eles não são mais os meus amigos. Nunca foram. Pensando bem, acho que nunca tive um único amigo.

Ok. Agora sim isso foi uma piada, certo? Ele quis ser irônico. Ele está brincando com a minha cara e provavelmente pensando "Nossa, que garota irritante. Vou tirar uma com a cara pavorosa dela!" Só que ele não parece estar brincando. Talvez eu devesse dar uma pequena fungada, como se estivesse segurando o riso e querendo dizer "Ah, eu entendi!".

- Você está gripada? - ele pergunta assim, do nada.

- Bem... Eu estava. Mas estou bem agora.

- Então vê se para com essas fungadinhas, é nojento!

Quer dizer que não era pra rir.

E ele não estava brincando.

Kiba está... _Sentindo-se sozinho_?

- Como nunca teve amigos? - quase tive vontade de gritar. - Até a semana passada você vivia rodeado de amigos! Não é muita ingratidão de sua parte falar que o Shino não é o seu amigo? Vocês são assim, inseparáveis!

- Nós não somos inseparáveis.

- São sim. - respondo, insistente. - Toda vez que eu olhava pra você, Shino estava junto! E vocês conversavam e riam o tempo todo. Ah, e ele estava com você quando... - começo a encarar o chão e sinto as bochechas queimando um pouco. Ah céus, eu vou falar. - Vocês estavam juntos quando me chamou de Doçura.

Espero que ele diga algo meigo como "Você é mesmo um doce", mas pelo modo como ele levantou as sobrancelhas, eu acho que ele não vai dizer.

- DOÇURA? - ele gargalha. - Está falando sério? Cara, eu nunca falaria algo assim! Doçura é totalmente ridículo!

Na verdade sou eu que estou me sentindo totalmente ridícula agora. Elvis Presley, me aguarde. Quero morrer também.

- Foi mal, Sakura, eu não queria ofender. - ele limpa algumas lágrimas que escaparam de tanto rir e põe uma mão no meu ombro. - Mas você deve ter confundido. Eu jamais chamaria uma garota assim. Doçura? Fala sério.

Eu quase canto Aleluia por ele ter lembrado o meu nome, mas então o celular dele apita e prontamente sou deixada de lado novamente.

.

.

.

Ele está ali.

Ali, embaixo daquela árvore gigante que fica logo na entrada do colégio. Está usando o típico uniforme: camisa branca ¾, calça azul marinha escura - quase preta - velhos Converse nos pés e a famosa gravata também azul marinha, presa ao pescoço como se estivesse lá só por obrigação, frouxa e desarrumada.

Ele está ali, com uma das mãos no bolso e o mesmo ar de desinteresse de sempre. Deve ter umas cinco garotas o rodeando, falando alto e rindo como se fossem as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. Das cinco, a único que reconheço é Yue, com suas exuberantes mechas azuis e invejáveis botas de couro.

Ele está ali.

Ele, o Sasuke. E acho que é por isso que minha respiração está assim, irregular.

Quando finalmente percebo que fiquei olhando fixamente para ele por mais de três minutos, recomponho a minha postura e começo a me virar, antes que alguém perceba que a nada da Haruno tenha uma quedinha (QUEDÃO) pelo tudo do Uchiha.

O problema é que ele me viu. O problema é que nossos olhares se encontraram milésimos de segundos antes que eu pudesse virar as costas. E um problema ainda maior, é que nenhum de nós dois fomos atrás do outro, mesmo que fosse pra trocar duas palavras.

O fato é que estamos nos evitando o tempo todo.

Talvez seja porque o Sasuke me beijou e se declarou, e eu - em um momento muito insano - disse "não". É óbvio que ele está sem-graça em me ver.

Talvez seja meu orgulho idiota, em ter reconhecido que gosto do Sasuke e não ter coragem de dizer as mesmas palavras que ele me disse.

Ou talvez seja porque ele não gosta mais de mim e esteja morrendo de amores pela vaca da sua prima.

Pelo menos é o que parece, já que estão indo embora de mãos dadas.

Instintivamente, faço um pequeno bico e forço as lágrimas a voltarem atrás. Eu NÃO vou chorar de novo. Sasuke é (ou pelo menos eu ainda acho que é) o meu melhor amigo, e melhores amigos nem sempre servem para namorar. E na verdade é até meio justo ele ficar com a Yue, e não comigo. Os dois são lindos de morrer e pertencem à elite de Tóquio.

Só um idiota mesmo gostaria da minha companhia num momento como esse.

- Carona? Eu te levo pra casa.

É impressão minha ou alguém acabou de me perguntar se quero uma carona? Alguém cuja voz se parece MUITO com a do Kiba?

.

.

.

- Não sabia que você ouve The Carpenters.

É o meu primeiro comentário inútil que faço, assim que coloco o cinto de segurança. O cinto de segurança do carro do KIBA.

Eu sou mesmo uma garota ferrada. Primeiro, a aula de Biologia, e agora, carona. Quando que morria pelo Kiba, nada disso acontecia. Mas agora que estou andando e cagando por ele, ele me lava de carro até a minha casa.

A vida é mesmo uma ironia.

- The Carpenters é legal. - Kiba diz enquanto olha pelo retrovisor e dá a ré, saindo da vaga do estacionamento do colégio.

- Eu sei. Mas confesso que eu nunca esperava _Close to You_ de você.

Enquanto saímos do estacionamento, percebo que Kiba olha meio aborrecido para um grupo de pessoas conversando animadamente, e quando olho também, logo reconheço Shino com seus inseparáveis óculos escuros e Toya paquerando uma garota ao lado.

- Você ainda pode levá-los no meu lugar. - digo olhando vagamente pela janela. - Posso voltar à pé sem problema algum.

- Não precisa. Eles já arranjaram um outro otário para bancar as cervejas de sexta à noite.

Demoro um pouco para entender o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas então vejo um cara alto com estranhas pinturas roxas no rosto, um cara que eu nunca tinha visto com Kiba antes.

- Sabe o nome dele? - pergunto.

- Kankurou. - ele reponde rangendo os dentes e aumenta o volume do som. - Um idiota que coleciona marionetes e vive às custas da irmã e do irmão mais novo. Temari e Gaara, já ouviu falar?

COMO é que eu não teria ouvido falar de Temari e Gaara? A menina chatinha e brigona e o cara ruivo ridiculamente bonito. Às vezes eu acho que o colégio é o centro de jovens lindos e maravilhosos reunidos em um só lugar. Em exceção do Lee, claro. E de mim também, não posso esquecer.

No silêncio agradável do carro, minhas mãos percorrem pelos CDs de algumas bandas desconhecidas e percebo que o gosto musical do Kiba não parece nem um pouco com sua postura de _bad boy._ Na verdade, estou começando a achar que Kiba é um cara realmente legal. Talvez ele fizesse aquelas poses toda só para ficar bem na frente dos seus amigos e...

Ah meu Deus. Tem dois pacotes de camisinha aqui. Estavam junto com as capas de CDs. _O que_ exatamente ele anda fazendo dentro desse carro? Sasuke tinha razão. Essa Ferrari é mesmo fodida, em todos os sentidos.

Não fiquei mais constrangida porque Kiba não notou que vi as camisinhas. Guardei os CDs onde tinha achado e decidi que era melhor ficar quieta, sem fazer nada.

Mas então para minha total surpresa, escuto Kiba limpar a garganta.

- Meu pai cortou minha mesada, bloqueou todos os meus cartões e não posso mais fazer extratos bancários. Quase me levou à um colégio interno e tirou o meu carro. Mas minha mãe tem bom senso, ela jamais permitiria.

Assinto com a cabeça, pensando se esse vai ser só mais uma história de gente rica, o qual não entendo absolutamente nada.

Mas não é só mais uma história de gente rica.

- Quando as pessoas que você diz serem meus amigos souberam que fiquei sem grana, eles pularam fora na hora. Acho que sempre soube que estavam comigo apenas por interesse, mas nunca tive coragem de admitir pra mim mesmo. A minha relação com eles era mais como um chefe e funcionários. Eles faziam tudo que eu quisesse e, em troca, ganhavam um pouco de popularidade.

- Mas agora que está sem mesada... - comecei, mas fui interrompida.

- Agora que estou sem mesada, também estou sem amigos, sem garotas dando mole e sem um pai que confie em mim. Na verdade eu sou uma decepção total pro meu pai. Não tiro boas notas, não vou às aulas de golfe que ele me inscreveu e não me interesso nem um pouco pela empresa dele. Finalmente entendo porque minha mãe pediu o divórcio, quando eu tinha quatro anos...

Kiba continua a falar tantas coisas tristes da sua vida que por um momento, sinto uma necessidade avassaladora de abraçá-lo. E talvez eu tivesse feito, se não estivesse dirigindo.

Honestamente não sei os motivos que o levaram a se desabafar comigo, porque somos praticamente desconhecidos um com o outro. Mas tudo o que sei é que isso está fazendo bem pra ele. Sei pela forma como às vezes sua mão dá um soco fraco no volante, ou como seus olhos brilharam e a voz saiu estrangulada quando contou que seu pai não o deixou namorar uma garota que ele gostava muito. E que ainda pensa muito nela.

- Meu pai queria que eu namorasse a filha de um investidor de ações pelo bem da própria empresa! E eu não pude ficar com quem eu realmente queria... E acho que perdi a garota da minha vida pra sempre, ela me odeia.

Não; é bem mais que só uma história de gente rica. Mais que a história do garoto popular, do herdeiro de uma empresa de milhões... Mais que a história de Inuzuka Kiba.

É a história de Kiba, assim, sem o sobrenome.

_Kiba, o garoto solitário._

_._

_._

_._

**Sasuke POV**

Acho que não vale mais a pena entrar pela porta da frente da minha própria casa. A não ser que eu queria receber um chinelo tamanho 42 na cara assim que passo pela porta.

- Desgraçado, o que você tinha na cabeça? - pergunta um Itachi irado vindo pra cima de mim.

- Como assim o que EU tinha na cabeça? O que VOCÊ tem pra jogar esse chinelo na minha cara, assim, do nada?

Porra.

Um chiclete azul que estava na sola do chiclete grudou na minha boca.

Onde foi que eu deixei o balde, mesmo? Preciso vomitar.

- Foi você que deu a maldita ideia pra que eu fizesse uma palestra na sua escola amanhã, não foi? - ele jogou um livro na minha direção, mas eu escapei. - O que você quer? Quer que eu me sinta humilhado?

- Itachi, eu estou na sua frente e não tenho nenhum problema de audição, portanto não precisa gritar quando for falar comigo.

- Você não tem problema de audição, tem problema é no c-...!

Opa, opa, opa.

A coisa está mais feia do que posso imaginar. Deixa só a dona Mikoto saber que o filhinho dela anda falando o sexto item da Lista de Palavras Expressamente Proibidas Dentro de Casa.

Itachi jogou o outro chinelo e ia me acertar, mas incrivelmente escapei.

- Quer parar de jogar coisas em mim? - pedi, totalmente confuso. Yue nos assistia da porta boquiaberta, sem entender nada também. - Que palestra é essa que você tá falando?

Puto.

Ele quase me acerta um cinzeiro.

- Sasuke, quer parar de dar uma de ninja e levar uma na cara?

- Ninjas não existem, meu caro Itachi. Sinto muito.

Meu irmão sempre conta de um sonho estranho que ele costuma ter, em que nós dois temos olhos vermelhos e soltamos fogo pela boca. E que no sonho dele, Naruto tem um demônio dentro do corpo, Sakura uma força inumana e nós dois somos inimigos mortais, um louco pra matar o outro.

Pensando bem, Naruto às vezes incorpora uma alma ruim, Sakura me bate com uma força sobrenatural e eu quero mesmo matar meu irmão.

Itachi finalmente se acalma um pouco e desaba no sofá, o que eu não demoro muito a fazer.

- Você me arranja cada uma... - suspira.

- Eu não sei que droga de palestra é essa que você tanto fala. - confesso, e ele me encara por alguns segundos, provavelmente procurando resquícios de mentira nos meus olhos.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe? Ou de que não tem nada a ver com isso?

- Absoluta. - respondo.

Ele suspira forte e encara o teto, num tédio indescritível.

- Sua namoradinha me ligou há uns dez minutos e disse que eu _precisava_ ir até o Konoha amanhã e fazer a melhor palestra sobre células sanguíneas que o mundo já viu.

Meu irmão me irrita, é sério.

- Itachi, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que a Karin não é a minha namorada? Ela me dá nojo, cara!

E meu irmão me irrita mais ainda em momentos como esse, quando ele explode numa gargalhada.

- Estou falando da Sakura! Ela que me ligou!

Demoro algum tempo considerável para digerir a informação.

- A Sakura te ligou?

- Sim. - ele se levanta do sofá e começa a se afastar, em direção à cozinha. - Por isso achei tão estranho, você são muito ligados um no outro. Estranho ela não ter te contado.

- Na verdade ela não tem me contado nada. - murmuro, sozinho na sala.

.

.

.

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei. O capítulo ficou pequeninho e o tamanho não compensou o meu atraso :B

Mas achei melhor para por aqui, porque o próximo vai ser um pouquinho maior (:

**Line Mulango**

**Seenhorita Uchiha**

**Hana**

**JaqueHina**

**Wasabi-Chan 8D**

**Feeh-chan**

**Caarolzinha**

**Nessa**

**Tauanne**

**Manu Moony**

**Dany Lok-s**

**Nina-osp**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**

**taliane**

**mix luh-chan**

**Yakumo-san**

**Maasumi**

**Nina Point du Lac**

**Hatake Pam**

**Harumi-san**

**Vallete G.**

**kikih**

**Jennyp Zero**

**zisis**

**Natty Hatake**

**Miuky Haruno**

**Katy**

**Final Fairy**

**bruh**

**TeyAnime-chan**

**Haruno Malonie**

**babi CS**

Eu fiquei realmente emocionada com a review de cada uma de vocês. Muitissimo obrigada! :D


	10. Perguntas

FINALMENTE, consegui terminar o décimo capítulo *-*

Eu sei que está ficando até meio clichê pedir desculpas pela demora em todos os capítulos... Mas quero que todas saibam que eu não demoro porque quero, sim? Acho que todas que também escrevem, devem saber como é difícil arranjar um tempo para escrever. E sem falar na falta de criatividade e quando sentimos que falta alguma coisinha pro texto ficar bom, mas demoramos anos pra descobrir o que. Sou meio suspeita pra falar, mas eu gostei desse capítulo. Está meio sentimental e queria pedir a atenção de todas ao lerem. Agradecimentos às reviews no final. Boa leitura :)

* * *

**Capítulo X - Perguntas**

_Eu sempre pensei que soubesse as respostas para toda e qualquer tipo de pergunta._

"_Quantas pessoas existem na Terra?" Cerca de seis bilhões e meio. "Qual a capital de Honduras?" Tegucigalpa. "Quem inventou a lâmpada?" Thomas Edison. _

_Algumas perguntas são difíceis, mas não impossíveis._

"_Quando foi a primeira vez em que viu Uchiha Sasuke?" Umas três semanas antes do meu aniversário de cinco anos. Eu tinha acabado de cortar o dedo no brinquedo do parque e pedi minha mãe um beijinho para sarar, quando do nada ele surgiu com um band-aid dizendo que funcionava bem melhor que um beijinho._

"_Quando foi que ficaram melhores amigos?" Desde quando eu o agradeci pelo band-aid e ele disse que não se agradece por ter salvo a vida de alguém. Eu falei "Puxa, foi só um cortezinho!", ele me xingou e respondeu agressivo "Mas foi no dedo!" e eu só murmurei um "Ah" e então ele saiu me puxando com a promessa de me ensinar a brincar no parquinho sem cortar o dedo._

_Mas é claro que têm perguntas sem respostas. _

"_Quando foi que essa amizade transformou-se em um amor muito além que algo fraternal?" _

_Não faço a mínima idéia._

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Engraçado como uma simples pessoa pode foder com o resto do seu dia com apenas algumas palavras de saudação.

E olha que são só sete e duas da manhã.

- Bom dia, meninas! Tudo bem com vocês, minhas belezinhas? Estão estudando direitinho? Caso tenham alguma pergunta, por favor me chamem que eu acabo com _qualquer_ dúvida que tenham. Acho que vou até deixar o número do meu celular anotado no quadro, caso alguma de vocês resolvam me ligar, sim?

- Controle-se, Itachi. - murmuro.

- Ah, e olá, meninos feios. - meu irmão diz de mau agrado e depois vira-se para mim. - Como você consegue estudar com tantas meninas de minissaia?

- Não olho mais para as pernas das garotas desde que eu acidentalmente vi as da Karin. - sussurro de volta.

Meu irmão começa a dar os primeiros sinais de uma gargalhada estrondosa, mas segura-se assim que Sakura aproxima-se dele.

- Itachi, quer andar logo com isso? O Asuma já está olhando feio pra mim! Se eu receber uma nota vermelha, a culpa vai ser toda sua!

Será que estou invisível? Sakura está bem na minha frente e nem sequer olhou pra mim.

Claro que não posso reclamar muito, já que estou bastante satisfeito com uma vista maravilhosa de seus atributos da parte de trás. Não sei porque falei pra Itachi que não olho mais pras pernas das garotas.

- Que se foda a sua nota vermelha, Sakura! Não pedi pra vir até a sua escola e palestrar pros seus coleguinhas exibidos. - Itachi cruzou os braços. - Acho que vou embora agora mesmo, não quero mais fazer essa palestra idiota!

Oh-oh. As sobrancelhas de Sakura estão quase unidas agora. E tem veias em sua testa.

Não é um bom sinal.

.

.

.

- Turma, quero que agradeçam ao jovem Uchiha que teve a bondade e paciência de lhes apresentar um brilhante slide de fotos de células sanguíneas com ricos comentários. - Asuma indicou Itachi e todos aplaudiram.

Na verdade, as garotas meio que gritaram e ficaram balançando os braços pro ar. Mas acho que meu irmão já está acostumado com esse assédio.

- Obrigado, Itachi, de verdade. - Asuma agradeceu. - Mas o que houve com o seu olho? Está inchado.

- Alergia. - Itachi pigarreou olhando com medo pra Sakura.

Pude ver de relance Sakura se despedindo de Itachi e o agradecendo, toda empolgada. Com certeza a nota dela em biologia vai ser uma das melhores. Logo em seguida, meu irmão abre a porta da sala e sai, mas não antes de dezenas de garotas gritarem "Lindo, me encontra na sala do faxineiro".

E foi assim.

Sakura simplesmente voltou e sentou-se em sua carteira e fixou os olhos em uma página na apostila, ignorando totalmente a minha presença. E o pior é que eu sento logo atrás dela.

Toda vez em que me lembro do maldito dia em que me declarei, morro de arrependimentos. Preferiria um milhão de vezes continuar vivendo como apenas o-melhor-amigo-de-haruno-sakura a que um amador fracassado. Ao menos quando ela ainda não sabia de nada, ela conversava comigo. E olhava na minha cara também.

_Talvez ela só tenha ficado um pouco assustada. Dê um tempo à ela, _é o que minha cabeça fica me dizendo todo instante.

Mas eu não consigo. Eu não consigo esperar mais, eu PRECISO conversar com Sakura, nem que seja "Será que vai chover hoje?". Estamos dias sem nos falar, caramba! Isso parece... Parece tão errado ficar sem ela!

Eu vou pedir pra que ela me espere no final da aula. A gente vai conversar e vou me declarar novamente. Não importa que ela me dê um fora e queira só a minha amizade. Mas eu TENHO que falar com ela. Isso está me matando!

- Sakura. - minha voz sai firme e forte.

Por um instante, observo que suas pernas estremeceram levemente e ela pisca duas vezes antes de virar a cabeça e me dirigir um sorriso, totalmente sem-graça.

- Bom dia, Sasuke.

_Bom dia, Sasuke._

Que coisa mais formal.

Antes ela me vinha com "O que foi agora, menino?"

- Eu só queria saber... - _se você podia me esperar no final da aula, quero conversar com você._ Anda, Sasuke. É só falar. Vai. Fala.

- Eu só queria saber... - tento dizer de novo. Mas então percebo como os olhos verdes assumiram uma preocupação no lugar do sorriso. Percebo também como ela nunca pára de balançar os pés, como se sempre estivesse muito impaciente de ficar sentada. E como o peito dela sobe e desce num ritmo acelerado, mostrando-se nervosa. E é impossível de não notar como ela fica linda preocupada, impaciente e nervosa.

- Eu só queria saber se você tem algum grafite pra me dar.

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de bater em mim mesmo.

- Ah. - ela franze o cenho. - Tenho, claro. Zero cinco ou zero sete?

- Tanto faz.

- Mas a sua lapiseira é zero cinco ou zero sete?

- Eu não tenho lapiseira.

_Porra._

Deus, por que é que eu nunca consigo controlar essa minha boca? POR QUE?

- Então pra quê o grafite? - ela pergunta.

_Pra enfiar no meu cu. _

Ela deve estar achando que sou o cara mais retardado da face da Terra. Ah, espera. Ela sempre achou isso. Depois do Naruto, óbvio.

- Ah, pode deixar, Sakura. Lembrei que tenho uma caixa de grafites aqui, na minha mochila. - dou uma risadinha sem-graça e pego minha mochila, fingindo procurar a caixa de grafites que nunca existiu.

- Mas você acabou de me dizer que não tem lapiseira.

_Porra. Porra again._

Como é que eu nunca tinha percebido que sou tão burro assim?

Estou pensando em uma forma inteligente de dizer que na verdade acabei confundindo grafite com apontador, mas isso parece totalmente idiota, já que as duas palavras nem ao menos se parecem e ainda não inventaram apontadores zero cinco.

Mas antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa mais idiota ainda, Sakura limpa a garganta e depois diz, como se não quisesse nada:

- Sasuke, será que... Hum, a gente pode conversar?

Minha respiração fica presa na garganta.

Com algum esforço, consegui balançar positivamente a cabeça.

Ela olha para Asuma, que está muito ocupado passando algumas lições no quadro e depois vira-se novamente para mim.

- Sobre aquele dia em que eu fugi da escola, acho que... - ela dá um suspiro tão pesado, que acaba balançando a franja. É incrível como tudo o que ela faz eu acho bonito e encantador. - Bem, eu acho que nós realmente precisamos conversar.

Sem conseguir afastar meus olhos de suas grandes esmeraldas preocupadas, eu balanço mais uma vez a cabeça, fazendo um "sim".

- Ah, Sasuke...

Rapidamente eu me viro de novo e dessa vez seus olhos estão divertidos, e um pequeno sorriso brinca em seu rosto. Linda. Linda, linda, linda. Cem mil vezes, linda.

- Eu te empresto uma lapiseira.

Acho que eu nunca mais vou devolvê-la essa Pentel zero cinco.

.

.

.

- Você parece nervoso, Sasuke-kun. - Yue falou pra mim segurando a minha latinha de refrigerante, caso contrário seria a terceira que eu derrubaria só no intervalo de hoje.

- Só por que eu derrubei dois refrigerantes no chão? Eu já falei que estava desatento.

- Não. - e por um momento eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer. Garotas são confusas, sério. - Não foi por desatenção. Você derrubou porque sua mão está suada, e as latinhas simplesmente escorregaram.

- Está quente. - não consigo evitar de mentir. Quer dizer, hoje realmente estava quente, levando em conta que até alguns dias atrás eu ia de moletom pro colégio, mas não era por isso que minhas mãos estavam suadas. E Yue sabia disso. Bom, eu acho que sabia.

- Foi por que aquela testuda disse que queria conversar com você mais tarde? Por isso está nervoso e suando?

É, certo. Yue sabia.

- Ela não é testuda. - defendi.

- OK, certo. Ela não é testuda. Mas ela fica zangada quando a chamam assim, então é divertido.

Yue às vezes pode ser a melhor pessoa que você já conheceu na vida. Linda, simpática, amiga, companheira, inteligente. Mas é claro que durante as outras vezes ela não é bem assim.

- E por que você não aproveita e adianta logo essa conversa?

Tomo o último gole do meu refrigerante, - dando graças a Deus por ter conseguido beber tudo sem deixar cair uma única gota no chão - amasso a latinha com as mãos e em seguida faço uma cesta, arremessando para a lixeira mais próxima.

- Como assim? - pergunto.

Yue aponta discretamente para Sakura, que lia um grosso livro (provavelmente algo relacionado com química) embaixo de uma árvore. Por uns dois segundos, que para mim pareceram duas horas, nossos olhares se cruzaram. E diferente das outras vezes, nenhum de nós desviou o olhar. Ela sorriu.

Só isso. Um gesto tão simples: sorrir. E com um sorriso, senti meu coração dar um trezentos e sessenta aqui dentro.

- Ela está sozinha. - Yue dizia com uma voz de quem não quer nada. Na verdade, ela parecia cantarolar. Parecia de bom humor. - Uma chance perfeita para conversarem em paz.

Inevitavelmente, começo a sorrir também. Vou até ela e dizer tudo o que tenho a dizer. Ou melhor, vou _repetir_. As pessoas acham que Uchiha Sasuke é antipático e anti-social, quando o único problema que eu tenho é ficar agindo feito um retardado apaixonado.

Mas desgraçadamente meu sorriso não durou muito tempo. Nem o bom humor da Yue.

- Ela não está mais sozinha. - minha prima disse virando as costas e andando pra bem longe dali.

- Percebi. - murmurei e logo em seguida saí a acompanhando.

Mas antes eu virei a cabeça para trás e vi Sakura e Kiba rindo feito loucos.

.

.

.

Eu guardava meus cadernos dentro da mochila o mais devagar que podia. E depois que terminei, desamarrei e amarrei os cadarços do tênis e quando me levantei da carteira, comecei a caminhar como um velho sem pernas pelo corredor.

Tudo porque quando o sinal da última aula tocou, Sakura levantou-se e sussurrou para mim:

- _Te espero lá fora._

Antes eu estava feliz.

Feliz, nervoso, ansioso, excitado, exasperado.

Achei que ela fosse me dizer que sente o mesmo por mim também, que no início estava confusa, mas que finalmente descobriu que me amava e então a gente podia namorar e poder nos beijar toda vez que eu quisesse. Porque, por Kami-sama, os lábios de Sakura são maravilhosos. Depois que a gente prova uma vez, é como um tipo de droga que nos entorpece e nos deixa totalmente dependentes deles.

Essa abstinência está me matando.

Mas depois de ver Sakura e Kiba tão felizes e sorridentes hoje, não tenho mais certeza se estou feliz em encontrá-la. Estou com medo. Medo de que ela me diga coisas bombásticas... Não do tipo: eu vou me tornar uma mulher-bomba, estou grávida, meu pai é traficante, meu cachorro Tobi morreu, beijei uma garota. E sim algo mais drástico ainda do tipo: Kiba e eu estamos namorando, sabia?

Pelo menos pra mim isso é drástico. E péssimo. E um motivo totalmente razoável e aceitável para um suicídio.

Depois de levar o triplo de tempo que eu normalmente levo até atravessar os corredores, meus pés caminham automaticamente para o estacionamento, mais especificamente para a vaga 34. E exatamente como eu pensava, Sakura me esperava escorada no meu Porshe preto.

Certo, o Porshe não é meu, é do meu pai. Mas e daí? Eu sei dirigir.

Assim que Sakura me vê, ela acena e faz menção de abrir a porta do carro. Pego as chaves do bolso e destravo as portas e rapidamente ela adentra no veículo. Não que eu tenha oferecido carona nem nada... Mas tudo bem. Estou acostumado com a suprema cara-de-pau e folgadeza dela.

Yue havia me dito antes para não esperá-la, que ela ia dar um jeito de voltar para casa. Entrei no carro e joguei minha mochila no banco de trás. Encaixei a chave na ignição e dei a partida.

Então era isso. Apenas eu e ela. E algo que era tão normal para nós dois antigamente, hoje é... Constrangedor, no mínimo.

Sakura coloca o cinto e observa a paisagem pela janela. Não que tenha muita coisa bonita para se ver. A não ser que alguém ache os muros pichados do colégio bonitos. Bom, talvez quem quer que tenha feito ache uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Mas por que ela não diz nada? Nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que gosta de conversar, mas... Não significa que eu aprecio o silêncio.

Percebo então que ela desvia o olhar da janela e me encara brevemente.

É agora. Ela vai falar. Vai falar da volta da sua paixonite por Kiba. E eu vou estar preparado. Vou ser bastante maduro e compreensivo e dizer que apóio o romance dos dois, mas é claro que depois de deixá-la em casa eu vou direto à mansão Inuzuka e deixá-lo ciente que Sakura não é um brinquedo, e qualquer coisinha que ele faça de mal à ela, eu vou... Furar os olhos dele.

O que foi a pior coisa que consegui imaginar no momento.

Seus pulmões enchem lentamente, e os lábios abrem um pouquinho, formulando uma frase.

- Eu senti a sua falta, Sasuke.

Choque.

Por um momento, esqueci completamente como piscar, respirar e fechar a boca. Mas como Deus é divino, eu não esqueci como dirigir e não bati o carro num poste.

- Quero dizer... A gente mal se falou durante a semana. - ela falou e esticou a mão para ligar o rádio, que tocava _The Only exception_, da banda Paramore.

Abro a boca para dizer que estávamos meio afastados não porque eu quis, mas sim porque ela não saía de perto do Naruto e, principalmente, do Kiba. Mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Como está a Yue?

- Bem. Os meus tios vão se mudar pra cá só no próximo mês, então Yue meio que está morando conosco por enquanto. - dei uma risadinha ao lembrar de como era difícil ter mais uma mulher na casa. Uma vez ela me espancou só porque não abaixei a tampa do vaso. Mulheres, hmpf. - A gente se dá bem. - completei.

- Bem até demais. - Sakura disse amargamente, mas assim que percebeu o que tinha acabado de falar, tapou a boca com ambas as mãos e me olhou como se pedisse "por favor, diga que não escutou".

E então caiu a minha ficha.

- Sakura. - respirei fundo e passei a mão esquerda nervosamente nos cabelos, enquanto dirigia com a direita. - Sakura... Por que perguntou da Yue?

- Por nada. - ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu acho que você não gosta muito dela. - lembrei do dia em que minha mão estava enfaixada e doía pra cacete, e eu não conseguia fazer praticamente nada sem gemer de dor, e as duas disputavam pela minha atenção. É claro que minha mão ainda dói pra cacete, mas... Ei, eu não sou um Itachi da vida, sei me virar.

- A gente só pensa um pouco diferente, só isso. - ela dá de ombros, numa fracassada tentativa de dizer "isso não é nada de mais".

Estacionei o carro em frente à garagem dos Haruno e, ainda intrigado, não pude evitar de perguntar:

- Não me diga que você pensou que Yue e eu... Estávamos tendo um caso.

Ela brinca um pouco com as mexas do cabelo e depois assente com a cabeça, devagarzinho.

- Sakura! - eu a repreendo. - Ela é a minha prima!

- Eu não sabia o que pensar! - sua voz explode, mas depois ela abaixa o tom novamente. - E você nunca, nunca me contou dela. Nunca me contou que tinha uma prima que era tão próxima assim de você, e muito menos de que já tinham ficado!

- Nós estávamos bêbados, Sakura. Meus pais deram uma festa de ano novo em família num parque de exposições e a gente tinha bebido. Muito, muito mesmo. Começamos a delirar. Ela tinha um namorado na época! - fico frustrado ao lembrar quem era o tal namorado. - Pronto. Fim. Satisfeita?

Consigo ver uma mágoa imensa escondida nos olhos dela. Não me diga que vai chorar, por favor.

_Parabéns, Sasuke._ Seu monstro sem coração, parabéns por gritar com ela. Isso aí.

- Eu só acho que como a sua melhor amiga, eu tinha o direito de saber, não é?

Ah, não. Não, não, não!

Lá vem ela de novo com esse papo de _Best friends forever_. Será que ela não vê que a última coisa que quero é ser SÓ um amigo? Eu não deixei isso suficientemente claro ou ela que tem dificuldades em entender?

Nervoso, frustrado, magoado e decepcionado comigo mesmo, não pude controlar a minha boca nojenta:

- Para mim, você não é a minha melhor amiga, Sakura! A Yue é que é!

E no mesmo instante em que vi seus olhos arregalarem e inundarem em lágrimas, tive vontade de me bater até a morte. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não tenho dúvidas nenhuma de que Sakura seja a minha melhor amiga. O problema é que apenas amizade não dá mais para mim!

- Obrigada pela carona. - ela abre a porta do carro, e ao sair, bate com um pouco de força.

Imediatamente eu também saio do Porshe. Não posso deixar isso passar. Não posso.

- Sakura, espere. - a seguro pelo cotovelo. - Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Mas disse, não é mesmo? - sinto uma facada no meu coração quando ela se vira e vejo seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Eu sou realmente um ogro. - Então por que é que você não volta pra sua casa agora mesmo e conversa com a sua melhor amiga?

O tom sádico e repulsivo que ela usou me machucou. Machucou muito mesmo.

- Quer saber? - solto o seu braço. - Vou fazer isso mesmo. Obrigado pela dica. Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo e ir se consolar nos braços do idiota do Inuzuka, o que acha? Ele te pegaria fácil!

Ela faz uma careta de dor e nojo.

- Acho que o único idiota é você, que ainda não percebeu que eu não quero mais nada com ele. Mas como você mesmo disse...

Ela se adianta e abre a porta da casa.

- Obrigada pela dica.

E a fecha com força total na minha cara.

E ao ser deixado totalmente sozinho com cara de tacho na rua, uma melodia baixa sai das caixas de som do carro e enchem os meus ouvidos.

_I'd never sing of love _(Eu nunca cantaria sobre o amor)

_If it does not exist _(Se ele não existe)

_But darling,_ (Mas querido)

_You are the only exception _(Você é a única exceção)

_You are the only exception _(Você é a única exceção)

É.

Eu daria tudo mesmo para ser a única exceção.

* * *

A música aí no finalzinho é um trecho de The only exception, do Paramore.

Man, não creio que já faz mais de um ano que postei o primeiro capítulo de Eu existo! D:

E sim, estamos perto do final :(

Minhas lindas, maravilhosas, perfeitas e tudo de bom leitoras, obrigada por total apoio! *-*

**TeyAnime - chan**: haha, eu também gosto muito no novo Kiba. Ele nunca foi um vilão de verdade, sabe? Só um mauricinho cego pelas coisas que o dinheiro pode comprar. Mas acho que agora com os serviços comunitários que está fazendo, está melhorando. Está aí, obrigada :)

**zisis**: sim, finalmente mais um capítulo de novo, hehe. Hum, o Kiba é mesmo um pouco solitário. Basta imaginar que tenha um pai mega milionário e que passa o dia todo trabalhando e uma mãe totalmente ausente na vida do filho. Sem falar na falta de amigos verdadeiros, que estavam só interessados em dinheiro e status. E sim, ele gerou ciúmes no nosso querido Sasuke-kun D: beijos, obrigada.

**Nessa**: uau, que bom que gostou Nessa *-* Esse daqui também não ficou muito grande, mas está maior que o anterior :D Sim, sim. Kiba não é um mal, e ele está mais amigo da Sakura, sim. E pelo visto o Sasuke não gostou disse, não é? D: eu tinha pesquisado algumas coisas bem legais sobre células sanguineas na internet e iria colocar aqui, mas resolvi tirar de última hora, achei algumas partes meio complicadas e corria o risco de muita gente não entender (inclusive eu :x) rs. Obrigada :)

**Mai Kobayashi**: Mai, acho que eu nunca te disse isso antes, mas... Eu tenho um tio com esse mesmo sobrenome! DD: Sério. Mas acho que isso não vem ao caso agora, certo? rs. Ah, sim. Eu vi mesmo a sua review em Sasuke's Rules, obrigada *-* Aaah, como eu poderia ficar brava com uma leitora tão assídua quanto você? Impossible *O* Eu também não estou gostando do Sasuke no mangá (apesar de que sempre soube que no final ele se tornaria uma espécie de vilão. Mas tenho esperanças de que tudo dê certo no final :D) e eu também sempre gostei muito do Kiba. Acho ele tão fofo, own. Então... Apesar das besteiras que ele fez nessa fic, agora ele está ficando mais calminho, mais bonzinho. Obrigada por favoritar e pela review, são muito importantes pra mim, viu? :D

**aneishon - chan**: prontinho, aí está a continuação! Ah, me desculpe, mas é que eu já tinha a história toda programada... A garota que o Kiba gosta não é a Sakura :x Mas logo vai saber quem é, e espero que goste do final :D obrigada!

**Tauanne**: acho que somos as únicas que sentem dó do Kiba, rs. Aaaaah, o Sasuke foi falar com a Sakura já, você viu? *-* obrigada

**Babi cs**: KKKKKK, obrigada! Não sei se tenho esse dom que você falou, mas eu gosto muito de escrever, então acho que isso ajuda bastante :D Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, eu me inspiro bastante neles! Aí está a continuação, mas acho que te fiz esperar até demais ._.' obrigada por tudo!

**Nina - osp**: sim, por incrível que pareça, aquele cara chato, mesquinha, bonito e pops é solitário, e muito G_G' Como já estamos na reta final da fic, pode esperar por um pouco de SasuSaku :D o Itachi se f* sim, mas não foi bem na hora da palestra... A Sakura bateu nele, tadinho! D: rs. Obrigada

**JaqueHina**: uooooou, mais uma com dó do Kiba, agora são três :D eu também sinto muita peninha dele, tadinho :/ Er, calma. Tenho certeza de que a Yue não é tão má assim o_o KKKKKKKKK eu ri muuuuuuuuuito de você contando a história pros seus bisnetos *-* e desculpa por não ter atendido ao seu pedido de não demorar, eu sempre demoro ç_ç Já comecei a escrever o próximo, então acho que não vai demorar muito... Acho '-' rs. Beijos e obrigada

**Inuzuka Nightray Maasumi**: -CHAN *-* menina, você tá com um nominho complicado de escrever, hein? ._. Mas eu gostei do Inuzuka. Aliás, como vai o casamento de vocês? Mande abraços pro Kiba por mim. Não se preocupe, você, er, quer dizer... Yue e Sasuke são bons primos e amigos :D Hum... Você não citou, mas eu acho que sei de quem você suspeita quem é a garota do Kiba. E acho que você está certa sim *O* Calma, ele não ficará solitário por muito tempo (6). KKKKKKKK, pois é, eu notei uma certa áurea negra em volta de você, digo, Yue mesmo. Mas algo me diz que ela vai se dar bem no final :D. Ah, eu nunca vi Pandora Hearts ç_ç Mas acabei de pesquisar no Google e finalmente descobri de onde surgiu esse seu outro "sobrenome". Menina, ele é gato mesmo DD: Mas espero que você não tenha desistido do Kiba, ele vai ficar triste se você abandoná-lo, q. Desculpa, acho que da ultima vez em que nos falamos no msn, acho que o meu msn caiu ._. Ele tem esses probleminhas msm e_e. Obrigada gata, beijos.

**Lidiia**: bom, parece que o Sasuke e a Sakura tiveram mais um desentendimento aí no finalzinho do capítulo :B Mas tudo vai se resolver no final, sempre resolve, certo? :D Abraços pra você também e obrigada *-*

**gek-san**: er, acho que fiz mais uma esperar muito ._. Descuuuuuuuuulpa, sou muito enrolada mesmo, fala ç_ç. Bom, como eu falei pra Nessa, eu tinha pesquisado tudo direitinho pro Itachi dar uma palestra de arrasar, mas decidi tirar de última hora, porque acho que fugia muito do tema que eu queria apresentar nesse capítulo, que foi a tentativa de reaproximação do Sasuke e da Sakura. E também, porque vamos combinar, as coisas que eu achei sobre células sanguineas eram meio... confusas, rs. Obrigada

**Caarolzinha**: tudo bem, tenho certeza de que tem muita gente put* com o Kiba ._. Mas ele nem é tão mal assim, na verdade ele é boooooom (6) q. Gente, eu lembro até hoje quando eu fui num laboratório com a minha escola e fomos ver células de batata e cebola. Não acredito que existem mesmo pessoas que estudam isso, que triste. QUATRO colirios da capricho no seu colegio? Uiuiui menina, me fala onde é que você estuda, tô indo pra aí a-go-ra! :D. Na minha escola tem uns gatinhos também, tenho até um amigo colírio capricho também *-* os sonhos do Itachi me surpreendem cada vez mais. Acredita que uma vez ele me falou que sonhou que o melhor amigo dele parecia um tubarão? D: pois é, o caso tá sério. Seu nome está na lista de novo, Carol *-* Beijos beijos, obrigada!

**Harumi-san**: o Sasuke e a Sakura tiveram a ideia de conversarem ao mesmo tempo, viu? :D Pena que eles não resolveram muita coisa, só pioraram a situação deles ._. Obrigada

**Dana**: me senti tão orgulhosa aqui agora, cara. Thanks *-*

**Ines Potter Black**: hm, adoro novas leitoras *-* HAHA. Beeeem... O Sasuke e a Sakura bem que tiveram a intenção de fazer as pazes, mas... Não deu muito certo, né? A fic está perto do final, entçao logo logo eles vão ficar bem um com o outro xD. Obrigada

**Doka**: A Sakura tentou falar com o Sasuke, mas um é mais orgulhoso que o outro, então... Fail. Eles vão ficar em paz logo, não se preocupe :D KKKKKKKK, ah eu senti pena do Kiba. haha, obrigada

**Samy Winkot**: obrigada pelo elogio *-* e peço mil desculpas pela demora :( eu sempre demoro -' Mas que bom que está amando assim, fico feliz :D obrigada querida

**amy chan**: eu estou gostando muito de escrever a fic, sabe? Mas eu também fico pensando em quando ela acabar... O que vou escrever? ç_ç obrigada :*

**Lulu Uchiha**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, eu tenho muito que te agrade, Lu (minha xará :D). Quando eu li a sua review, logo pensei em escrever o próximo capítulo com um trechinho de The only exception :) Coloquei só um pedacinho dela, mas me inspirou bastante. Eu ja conhecia a música, e eu AMO ela, mas que bom que você escreveu isso na review, me inspirou bastante, obrigada :D

**Anye-chan**: não se preocupe querida, a Sakura é do Sasuke. Kiba é da... Bom, isso veremos em breve :D hehe. obrigada

**UchihaKaoru**: acho que a Sakura já aprendeu que o Kiba não é o melhor pra ela, sabe? Todo mundo tem que aprender isso um dia ;D Muito em breve ela vai falar dos sentimentos verdadeiros dela pro Sasuke-kun, aguarde! Obrigada.

**Neigh**: prontinho, aí está a continuação. Obrigada :)

**Anna Black Cullen**: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por todos os elogios *-* Que bom que eu faço alguem rir, rs. Obrigada (de novo :D)

**Final Fairy**: KKKKKK, foi irônico sim *-*. Jesus, Kiba me surpreende todos os dias. Mas ele é um cara legal :D KKKKK eu lembro das havaianas de pau, que saudades *-* eu ria taaaaanto assistindo *O* obrigada pela review, aí está o update que pediu :)

Encontro com vocês no próximo capítulo, gatinhas. E se não for pedir muito, eu quero reviews *-*

Beijos beijos, fiquem bem :D


	11. Herz

Ahá, acho que nem demorei tanto assim para postar esse capítulo! E devo dizer que foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever dessa série! Foi muito bom do início ao fim e diferente de alguns outros capítulos, esse eu escrevi até rápido e não faltou criatividade (:

Eu teria postado antes, mas revisei um bocado de vezes à procura de errinhos gramaticais. Bom, acho que consertei os mais graves, mas me perdoem de verdade se tiver algum (que provavelmente tem).

Man, mal posso acreditar que esse já é o último capítulo! D:

Eu queria ter atualizado no dia dos namorados, pra dar um pouquinho mais de romance... Mas tive uns probleminhas com a minha internet e como já disse outras vezes... SOU MUITO ENROLADA, fato.

Como um penúltimo pedido nessa fic (o último está no final, rs), gostaria de pedir que cada uma lesse com bastante atenção e, se possível, carinho. Escrever "Eu existo" foi DE-LI-CI-O-SO e eu quero muito escrever outras fics e continuar com "Konoha News". Então se você gostou dessa estória em que a Sakura não é uma boba apaixonada e o Sasuke não é uma... Hm, uma pedra, por favor, leia com bastante consideração.

Pensei em um título bastante especial também. E acho que combinou bastante com o conteúdo, porque **HERZ** em alemão significa "coração".

É claro que não se pode agradar todo mundo, e tudo bem que tenha pessoas que não fiquem satisfeitas com o final. Mas querem saber? Esse é o final que dois melhores amigos de infância que descobrem o amor juntos deveriam ter. Leia e confira.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI - Herz**

**Sakura POV**

Eu devo estar louca.

Louca, muito louca mesmo. A propósito, alguém aí já ligou para o manicômio?

Estou sentada em um Starbucks afastado do centro da cidade, portanto é bem calmo por aqui. Pedi um café expresso que foi deixado na minha mesa há tanto tempo que já deve estar congelando. Cara, eu odeio café. Por que eu pedi então? Bem, talvez seja porque o gerente disse que eu só podia ocupar uma mesa se eu fosse uma cliente. Só agora estou pensando que eu deveria ter comprado um chiclete no lugar.

Graças a Deus estou sentada, caso contrário já estaria estendida no chão há muito tempo, meus joelhos não param de tremer. E eles tremem ainda mais quando eu olho para a mensagem que recebi no celular...

"_Já estou a caminho. Chego em um minuto."_

ARGH! Não falei? Eles acabaram de tremer de novo!

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas depois de discutir - de novo - com o Sasuke, peguei meu celular e num impulso totalmente involuntário, liguei pro Kiba e pedi que ele me encontrasse aqui, nesse café.

E quanto tempo exatamente ele quis dizer com _um minuto_? Será realmente sessenta segundos? Ou uns quarenta, ou talvez três minutos...

Paro abruptamente de partir palitos de dente ao meio assim que ouço a campainha da porta, indicando que alguém acabara de entrar (ou sair). Um homem alto, cabelos castanhos claros molhados e usando um moletom cinza e jeans acaba de chegar e está olhando para os lados, como se estivesse procurando alguém.

Bom, e talvez realmente esteja, já que finalmente percebo que é Kiba.

Quando ele me encontra, dou um sorriso sem-graça, enquanto ele sorri graciosamente com seu charme irresistível, seus dentes perfeitos e seus planos odontológicos que custam os olhos da cara.

Ok, ele realmente quis dizer um minuto mesmo.

Ele mal senta-se na cadeira de frente pra minha e uma garçonete com a cara no formato de uma pêra (cara no formato de uma pêra?) prontamente vem atendê-lo. Seus olhos percorrem o menu por apenas alguns segundos, quando ele pede um bom frappuccino.

Ele junta suas mãos e apóia seu queixo (impecavelmente quadrado, como percebo) e olha para mim, como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Tá, é óbvio que ele espera que eu diga algo, afinal, fui eu quem o chamei até aqui, certo?

- E então? - Kiba pergunta suavemente e dá um belo gole de sua bebida assim que chega. - Você disse que precisava conversar com alguém. Estou aqui.

Ah, eu disse isso, é?

Hum... Começo a perceber que não sei bem sobre o quê quero conversar. Uau, sou tão idiota. Que bom.

Dou uma mexidinha no meu expresso e noto que não sai mais vaporzinho dele. Deve estar ruim pra cacete.

- Como foi... - minha voz está horrível, tento desesperadamente encontrar algum assunto. - O treino de futebol?

Sua cara adquire uma expressão muito estranha, e engraçada também, vamos lá. Acho que vou começar a rir agora mesmo.

Hmpff... Não. Já tenho quinze anos, não posso mais rir da cara estranha que as pessoas fazem.

- Legal. - ele dá de ombros. - O Gai-sensei pegou meio pesado com a gente hoje, tivemos que correr quatro quilômetros como aquecimento.

Não sabia que professores de educação física davam quatro quilômetros pra adolescentes de quinze anos correrem como aquecimento.

- Daí tive que passar em casa pra tomar um banho antes de vir pra cá. - Kiba aponta para os seus cabelos molhados. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ele diz numa voz de alguém que não quer nada: - Tem certeza de que me chamou até aqui só pra me perguntar do treino?

Oh, que ultraje!

- Na verdade sim! - consigo dizer sem gaguejar.

- Ok, então. - ele dá de ombros. - Deixe-me ver o que aconteceu no treino de futebol... Depois de correr, tivemos que fazer duzentas abdominais e cem flexões...

É impressão minha ou Gai-sensei está treinando esses garotos pra uma guerra?

- ... e então treinamos alguns passes e ataques aéreos...

Ahá! Eu ouvi isso muito bem! Ele disse "ataques aéreos", que só pode significar uma coisa: aviões de caça.

- ... que logicamente quer dizer gols de cabeça...

Hm, eu preferia a idéia dos aviões de guerra.

- ... e depois de praticarmos algumas cobranças de pênalti, Gai-sensei perguntou se algum de nós sabia como Uchiha Sasuke podia ter faltado o treino de hoje, tão perto do nosso jogo contra Suna.

Fico completamente estática por alguns segundos, só em ouvir o nome DELE. Será que Kiba percebeu que eu gosto do Sas-...

- E você me ligou e eu pensei que essa seria uma boa oportunidade em perguntar pra você. Então... Por que o Sasuke faltou hoje?

Droga. Ele _sabe_ que eu gosto do Sasuke. Eu sinto que ele sabe só pela maneira como está me olhando com esse sorrisinho torto.

- Talvez ele tenha esquecido. - digo um pouco indignada. Por que _eu_ tenho que saber sobre o Sasuke? Por que ninguém pergunta pra melhor amiga dele, a Yue? - Ou esteja passando mal. Ou esteja dormindo, ou assistindo Friends, ou estudando Física, ou fazendo caminhada, ou dançando rumba no telhado, compondo uma música, pintando as unhas de roxo, depilando o peito com cera quente, ou morrendo, sei lá!

Não. Morrendo, não. Eu não disse isso.

Concluo que estive gritando um pouco, já que estou de pé e minha respiração está meio ofegante. Ah, sem falar que o Starbucks inteiro está olhando para mim. Demais.

- O Sasuke pinta as unhas e sabe dançar rumba? - Kiba está me olhando com uma cara totalmente esquisita. - Não, pior! Ele se DEPILA?

- Sei lá! - sento-me novamente. - Só quis dizer que eu não sei por que ele faltou ao treino. Por que _eu_ deveria saber?

- Bom, vocês são carne e unha, então eu achei que talvez você soubesse. Assim como eu também achei que era sobre o Sasuke que você queria conversar.

Sinto meu coração fazer um forte _tum-tum e_ me pergunto se Kiba foi capaz de escutar. Realmente não posso ficar ouvindo o nome dele o tempo todo. Ou falar.

- Nós estamos... - penso por alguns segundos. - Estamos de mal.

- Vocês estão de mal? - acho que ele vai rir da minha cara. - Tipo... Igual as criancinhas que ficam de mal uma das outras?

- Acho que sim.

Ah! Que puto!

Ele tá rindo da minha cara! E eu que fui toda educada não rindo da cara dele quando fez aquela expressão estranha.

- O que tem de tão engraçado nisso? - porque é meio frustrante quando tem alguém totalmente gostoso rindo de você. E mais frustrante ainda quando você não sabe o motivo.

- Ah, Sakura, qual é! - ele limpa as lágrimas que vieram com as risadas. - Não consigo imaginar você e o Sasuke brigados! Acho que ninguém consegue. Ele deve estar com a maior cara de bunda!

Será que é tão difícil assim de imaginar eu e o... Bem, eu e o você-sabe-quem brigados?

Legal. Falando desse jeito estou me sentindo um Harry Potter.

- Você não vai muito com a cara dele, não é? - pergunto ansiosa pela resposta.

Kiba encara o teto por algum tempo e então dá um último gole do frapuccino e pede uma tortinha de limão para a garçonete com cara de pêra.

- Ele parece um cara legal. - e dá de ombros.

Ah, mas eu também não posso dar de ombros assim tão facilmente.

- Ah, certo. - digo num tom de ironia. - Tão legal que você quase o matou outro dia.

Oh.

Alguma coisa me diz que eu não deveria ter dito isso. Sakura, sua linguaruda!

- Todo mundo acha que eu realmente iria atirar nele? Acha que eu teria coragem de... - ele abaixa a voz. - De _matar_ alguém?

Bom, considerando que ele você estrangulou o meu pescoço, reuniu uma gangue da pesada, deu uma coronhada na cabeça do Sasuke e ainda apontou uma arma para ele... Sim, eu acho.

Mas é claro que eu não falei isso. Eu posso ser linguaruda, mas valorizo a minha vida.

- Ah. É só porque você parecia estar tão... Sério. - que foi a forma mais gentil que encontrei de dizer: a sua cara de maníaco estava me assustando.

- Eu estava meio puto com ele naquele dia. - ele diz enfim. - Quer dizer... Acho que o Japão todo sabe que a minha família com a Uchiha não são muito amigáveis uma com a outra.

Repentinamente tenho vontade de tirar os meus sapatos discretamente debaixo da mesa. Parece ser uma longa história.

- E tem o colégio também. Somos os mais populares e eu não gosto de... Dividir atenção com ninguém. Sempre competíamos quem era o mais bonito, o melhor no futebol, nas gincanas, quem tinha os carros mais legais... - Kiba dá uma pequena risadinha, num momento de nostalgia puramente seu. - Claro que Sasuke nunca ligou pra popularidade como eu. Enfim, acho que eu era o vilão da história.

E eu a princesa que está comprometida com o vilão gostoso mas sofre de amor pelo príncipe perfeito Sasuke, mas o dragão Yue atrapalha tudo. Hm, daria uma história e tanto.

- Mas os serviços comunitários que tenho prestado ultimamente, está mudando completamente meu modo de ver o mundo. Você sabia que aqui no Japão é _normal_ as pessoas largarem os próprios pais em asilos e fazerem um falso atestado de morte, dizendo que estão mortos para ficaram com o dinheiro? Não quero me tornar uma pessoa tão gananciosa a ponto de fazer isso. Estou mudando de verdade.

- Sei que sim. - digo num tom de consolo e Kiba sorri sem jeito.

- Voltando ao assunto... - ele leva um bom pedaço de torta à boca e me pergunto quando é que ele vai me oferecer. - Nós sempre tivemos algum tipo de rivalidade. Mas acho que eu sempre tive ciúmes dele.

Eu devo ter arregalado MUITO os olhos e aberto tanto a boca de uma forma um tanto _inconveniente, _já que Kiba acrescentou depressa:

- Mas não conte isso pra ninguém. - e fez um biquinho infantil, que achei particularmente fofo. - Por que está tão impressionada? Não me diga que nunca sentiu ciúmes de alguma coisa ou pessoa em toda a sua vida.

- Bom, claro que já senti. - e involuntariamente um par de botas de couro surgem na minha cabeça. - Mas você tem tudo o que uma pessoa da nossa idade pode querer. Tudo! - faço um gesto amplo com os braços. - É um excelente atleta, tem as melhores roupas, é convidado para todas as festas, é bonito e simplesmente todas as garotas do colégio rastejam por você.

Inclusive eu.

Quer dizer, rastejava. Não mais.

- Sasuke sempre esteve rodeado de amigos. - quando abro a boca para protestar, dizer que ele também, Kiba rapidamente acrescenta: - Eu quero dizer _amigos de verdade_. Daqueles que matam e morrem por você, e não do tipo que finge gostar das mesmas coisas só pra andar no seu carro.

De repente me lembro do dia anterior, quando Kiba me disse que nunca teve amigos verdadeiros. Quando ele me disse que seu pai não lhe dá confiança, seus amigos sempre foram uns aproveitadores e que a menina que ele mais gostou o odeia. Foi a primeira vez que tive pena de um rico.

Sem saber o que dizer, a única coisa que fiz foi dar um sorriso triste e olhar para as minhas unhas, não querendo encontrar seus olhos.

- Acho que ele tem sorte por ter uma amiga como você. - ele diz de repente e preciso de algum tempo considerável para entender o que ele quer dizer. - O Sasuke. - ele completa. - Deve ser muito feliz por ter a sua amizade.

Suspiro pesadamente, tentando afastar as péssimas lembranças recentes do meu... Amigo. Mas querem saber? Nós já tivemos muitos bons momentos.

- Acho que sim. - concordo.

- E o legal é que além de amigos, vocês ainda se amam, não é? - por um momento fico bestificada e abro tanto a boca que sinto que algum osso do meu queixo se deslocou. - Fico surpreso em saber que vocês não namoram.

Acho que _vermelha_ é a única palavra que possa me descrever no momento.

- Sasuke e eu somos... - engulo em seco. - Hm, grandes amigos.

- Mas ambos queriam ser muito mais que só grandes amigos, certo?

Devo dizer que estou realmente impressionada com algumas coisas:

1. Será que está tão na cara assim a minha super, hm, admiração pelo Sasuke que até Kiba notou?

2. Os pais dele nunca ensinaram o quanto é feio deixar as pessoas sem-graças?

3. Desde quando Kiba fala todo certinho?

4. E é impressão minha ou ele está de MEGA bom-humor com alguma coisa que ainda não falou?

Estou frustrada demais para perceber que Kiba esperava uma resposta minha. O que foi que ele perguntou mesmo? Vou parecer idiota se eu pedir para repetir?

Ah, sim. Sasuke. Sempre ele.

- Digamos que sim. - pigarreio e fico ainda mais vermelha ao notar o sorriso de satisfação dele. - Mas agora estou confusa. Não sei mais o que o Sasuke quer de mim.

O que é uma grande verdade.

É totalmente estranho uma pessoa com extremas dificuldades em revelar seus sentimentos quanto qualquer Uchiha (menos a Mikoto, que é um amor de pessoa) e alguns dias depois, parecer que ele nunca te viu na vida. Quer dizer, por que estamos discutindo tanto nos últimos dias? Éramos as pessoas mais zen do mundo, então o que pode ter acontecido ultimamente...?

Puta merda, é claro. Como eu não _pensei_ nisso antes?

- Ele tem a Yue. - digo antes que posso controlar minha boca. - Acho que não precisa mais de mim.

Meus olhos estão pinicando, tenho certeza de que vou começar a chorar. Ah, meu Deus, não. Não chore aqui e agora. Não no Starbucks, não na frente do Kiba, não pelo Sasuke, não _de novo_.

Um pequeno silêncio se instala sobre nós e arrisco a olhar para ele. Que para a minha surpresa, está com uma confortável gentileza nos olhos.

- Até onde eu saiba eles são primos. - é tudo o que diz. - Então, onde ela entra na conversa?

Envergonhada, abaixo meus olhos para a mesa e enfim noto que sua torta de limão (de aparência MUITO agradável, devo acrescentar) já sumiu totalmente do prato. Obrigada por não oferecer, Kiba. Estou muito satisfeita com meu expresso gelado.

- Ela é a nova melhor amiga dele. Ou sempre foi. Ou... - penso um pouco. - Bom, aonde quero chegar é que ela é a melhor amiga dele, no presente. - respiro com toda a calma do universo, afugentando o meu devastador ciúmes. Tudo bem que eu disse pro Sasuke que a gente tinha que ser só amigos, mas... Ei, ser substituída não estava nos meus planos!

- Como você mesma disse, eles são amigos. Ah, e primos também. Acho que seria meio incesto se rolasse algo mais. Ponto final.

- Mas você não está entendo, Kiba. - estou meio revoltada, porque é humilhante ter que explicar pra uma alguém que a pessoa que a gente ama, não gosta mais da gente. - Agora que ela voltou pro Japão, os dois não se desgrudam por um só minuto! É impossível falar a sós com o Sasuke. E ela é tão bonita, veste umas roupas tão legais, usa botas de couro legítimo e já viajou pela Europa e pra todos esses outros lugares legais e compra presentes pra ele e... E...

Não acredito. Estou chorando.

Caramba, estou chorando horrores!

Deus, não permita que meu nariz comece a escorrer e minha voz ficar indecifrável, por favor.

Minha cabeça desaba na mesa e começo a chorar um pouco mais alto. Kiba estende o braço totalmente sem jeito e o coloca no meu ombro, dando alguns tapinhas.

Por que as pessoas acham que tapinhas no ombro servem de consolo?

- E eu não posso com ela! Não sou legal como a Yue! - só não sei se ele entendeu tudo o que eu disse, porque estou chorando tanto que começo a soluçar.

Céus, a garçonete me trouxe uma caixa de lenços!

- Obrigada. - digo para ela, realmente emocionada. Não sabia que o Starbucks oferecia lenços descartáveis para clientes chorões.

Ah, meu Deus. A garçonete toda gentil comigo e tudo o que eu fiz por ela foi zombar da sua cara de pêra! E nem sequer bebi o café que a amiga dela que fica detrás do balcão fez pra mim. Sou um monstro insensível mesmo. Pior: sou um monstro que chora e que faz um barulho horrível ao assoar o nariz.

- Como eu estava dizendo, eles são primos e...

- Quem liga se eles são primos ou não? - interrompo Kiba e seco desesperadamente meus olhos com as costas das mãos. - É claro que aquela menina morre de amores pelo Sasuke e ele não seria idiota o bastante para rejeitá-la, então...

Antes que eu possa dizer mais alguma coisa, Kiba estende alguma coisa retangular e brilhante muito perto dos meus olhos, fazendo-os arder ainda mais.

- O que é isso? - ele finalmente deixa o objeto nas minhas mão e noto que é seu Blackberry, o mesmo que ele usava na aula de Biologia. - Pra que você está me entregando o seu...

- Apenas leia a mensagem. - é a vez dele me interromper.

"_Tudo bem, então. Vc venceu. Me pegue às nove. E por favor, não encoste no Akamaru antes de me encontrar. Vc sabe do cheiro peculiar que cachorros têm."_

Ok, agora realmente estou confusa. Não sei o que isto tem a ver com o que estávamos conversando.

- E aí? - percebo que ele solta um enorme sorriso. - O que achou?

- Bom, você tem um encontro.

Ele revira os olhos.

- Está bem óbvio que eu tenho um encontro. Mas você não notou nada de errado com a mensagem?

- Ahn... - olho mais uma vez para a mensagem. - Que a pessoa com quem você vai se encontrar não gosta muito de cachorros?

E revira os olhos novamente. Isso não faz mal à visão não?

- Olha o remetente! Olha o nome da pessoa quem me enviou.

Pego mais uma vez o celular e resolvo examiná-lo mais de perto. Caramba, eu prefiro mil vezes o meu aparelho que nem tira foto, mas ao menos as letras são maiores e mais fáceis de enxergar. Eu por acaso não sou o Super-homem e nem tenho uma super visão, portanto se ninguém me emprestar uns bons óculos agora mesmo, eu jamais conseguirei ler essa porr...

- Impossível! - exclamo, realmente chocada com o que leio. - Quero dizer, estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

Ele confirma com a cabeça e sorri, como se tivesse ganhado um jogo importante.

- Kiba... - começo cautelosa, tentando juntar as peças. A data da mensagem é de ontem, e o horário bate com a aula de biologia que tivemos. Então ele estava tão interessado assim no seu Blackberry porque... - O que essa mensagem significa?

- Significa... - seus olhos mal podem conter tanta euforia. - Que eu preciso me apressar, se quiser ser pontual no encontro.

Ele entende a mão a chama a garçonete com cara de pêra e pede a conta. É muito legal isso que ele está fazendo, pagando a minha parte e tudo o mais. Mesmo que eu tenha consumido só um cafezinho.

- Mas eu pensei que ela...

- Deixa eu te explicar melhor. - à essa altura, já nos levantamos da mesa e Kiba me segura pelos ombros, olhando seriamente nos meus olhos. Puxa, ele é realmente bonito. Mas não tanto quanto o Sasuke, hm. - Essa mensagem significa que eu tenho um importante encontro com uma garota que eu gosto muito em... Vejamos, quarenta minutos. Significa também que eu não posso falhar em nada hoje, caso contrário não sei quando terei uma outra oportunidade dessas. E o mais importante... - ele respira fundo, e depois sorri. - Significa que a Yue não gosta do Sasuke da maneira que você acha.

E solta os meus ombros.

- Bom, porque se fosse assim... - ele começa a se afastar. - Ela não teria aceitado sair comigo hoje, certo? Ainda mais porque já fomos namorados no passado.

PQP, agora tudo se encaixa!

- Então ela é a garota que você sempre amou? A garota da sua vida? - pergunto ardendo de desejo de que ele me responda um "sim". - É por causa dela que você não gosta do Sasuke?

- Foi bom conversar com você. Ligue sempre que precisar, Sakura.

E a campainha da porta toca, assim que Kiba a abriu para poder sair e encarar a noite fria.

Mas estou muito extasiada, não sei mesmo o que fazer. Quero gritar, sair correndo pela rua, cumprimentar todas as pessoas que passarem por mim, e rir e gargalhar bem alto... Por vários motivos:

1º Fiz um novo (e bom) amigo. Quem diria que Inuzuka Kiba seria tão legal assim?

2º Café expresso não é tão ruim assim. Gelado é melhor.

3º Parece que interpretei mal, a Yue não ama o Sasuke como pensei. Quer dizer, ela não sairia com o Kiba sem nem estar ao menos um _pouquinho_ interessada nele, certo? A Yue também não é de ferro.

4º Então estou com o caminho livre e direto para o meu Sasuke-kun.

E 5º, mas não menos importante... Kiba me chamou pelo meu nome, por Sakura. Enfim aposentou os _Kura e_ _Doçura_.

Nem tudo está perdido afinal.

.

.

.

Quando no dia seguinte eu coloco os meus pés na sala de aula, tudo parece se iluminar e todas as pessoas que já chegaram parecem tão bonitas e felizes que tenho vontade de sair abraçando cada uma, uma por uma.

Bom, talvez se a Karin parar de cutucar aquela espinha nojenta no nariz eu também possa criar coragem e abraçá-la.

Dormi incrivelmente bem após Kiba ter me revelado sobre o seu encontro e tive que me segurar muito para não ligar pro Sasuke e pedir desculpas, porque eu quero dizer isso pessoalmente. Ele merece um pedido de desculpas digno, e não uma conversinha de dois minutos pelo celular (que é o máximo que o meu bônus permite). E é claro que se fosse pelo telefone, ele não teria como me beijar para selar as nossas pazes.

Não que ele vá me perdoar e me beijar no final, claro. Mas sonhar nunca é demais.

Kurenai entra na sala e começo a achar que não é impossível odiá-la com seus olhos assustadoramente vermelhos e seus papos entediantes de regência verbal. E então escuto alguém pedir licença e desculpas pelo atraso e vejo um Kiba entrando pela porta, com uma cara super mal passada e de quem não dormiu nada. Mas eu vejo também maquiagem camuflando marcas de chupões por todo o pescoço.

Hm, que danadinhos. Sabia que aquele cabelo azul da Yue não me enganava.

Kiba passa sorrindo por mim e murmura de modo que só eu possa ouvir:

- Deu tudo certo!

Só não deu para escutar bem se foi uma afirmação ou pergunta. Enfim, se foi afirmação, quer dizer que seu encontro foi um sucesso e que não tenho mais com o que me preocupar com a Yue (mas se bem que as marcas no seu pescoço já foram bem convincentes). E se foi uma pergunta, suponho que ele esteja se referindo ao Sasuke, se nós já nos falamos.

E a minha resposta seria "Ainda não, mas vou cuidar disso agora mesmo".

Discretamente, começo a examinar atenciosamente cada carteira da sala, à procura de um garoto alto, de pele sedosa e alva, cabelos rebeldes e escuros, olhos penetrantes e ônix, um sorriso de canto sensual, ombros largos, gravata do uniforme desarrumada, dedos compridos batucando na mesa, um olhar de tédio e com uma sobrancelha levantada, provavelmente. Mais especificamente: a perfeição da natureza, o deus grego, alemão, japonês, americano e qualquer outra raça que existe, mais conhecido como Uchiha Sasuke.

Eu ainda continuava com a minha busca, quando de repente escuto algo pequeno e leve cair sobre o meu caderno. É um pedacinho de papel embrulhado.

Por favor, não me diga que é o Naruto com as suas criancices de novo. Ou então o Rock Lee, me desejando um "Bom dia, flor mais bela de Konoha! Seus cabelos estão tão rosa hoje que tenho vontade de mascar um chiclete de tutti-frutti!" porque infelizmente ele já me enviou um bilhetinho assim. Foi broxante.

Abri o pequeno pedacinho de papel e imediatamente reconheci a caligrafia. Era a letra absurdamente bonita para ser escrita por uma pessoa, e não um computador.

Sasuke.

De repente, tive medo de ler. E se nesse pequeno espaço ele estivesse se revoltando, dizendo que nunca mais queria me ver, que eu não devia procurá-lo mais? E se o Kiba tiver se agarrado com uma outra garota qualquer e o Sasuke me mandou isso pra se despedir, dizendo que vai fugir com a prima para Las Vegas, nos Estados Unidos, porque lá finalmente vai poder casar com a prima sem ser julgado? Ou e se...

Espera. Só tem uma palavra escrita. Sasuke teria que ser meio gênio pra resumir todos os seus sentimentos e angústias em uma só palavra, certo? Hesitante, dou uma última olhada para Kurenai, que está muito ocupada mandando o Naruto calar a boca e leio:

"_Amigos?"_

O que? O Sasuke sabe que eu é que estou errada e mesmo assim ele é que vem pedir desculpas? Mesmo que indiretamente?

Com o canto dos olhos, finalmente o encontrado sentada há duas carteiras atrás e parece tão concentrado na apostila que por um momento fico confusa se o bilhete veio mesmo dele. Mas de alguma forma, eu _sinto_ que sim.

"_Claro, como nos velhos tempos."_

Escrevo e em seguida desenho uma carinha feliz.

Quando estava prestes a arremessar de volta, algo dentro de mim me fez parar. Algo que veio do fundo do meu coração.

É agora.

Eu não quero só a amizade dele. E daí que eu não seja mais a sua melhor amiga? Mas ainda assim podemos nos amar, certo? Bom, EU o amo. E não vou esconder por muito mais tempo.

Jogo fora o pedaço de papel e vou até as últimas folhas do meu caderno, e arranco uma qualquer. Rasgo mais até que fique do tamanho de um pos-it e escrevo, com as mãos tremendo:

"_Eu não quero só amizade. Eu quero você, Sasuke."_

Hm, acho que ficou _estranho_ demais. A parte do "eu te quero" ficou muito sexual. Não consigo deixar de escapar um pequeno riso com esse pensamente e risco a última frase que escrevi, deixando só a parte da "amizade". E jogo para ele.

Infelizmente não pude ver sua reação, ele estava sentado há duas carteiras atrás de mim, mas eu pude escutar um quase inaudível "Oh!" e já queria enfiar o compasso nos meus olhos, desejando a morte.

E se eu levar um fora? Alguém aí já levou um fora por bilhetinhos durante uma aula de Português?

Não, Sasuke, por favor, eu não mereço isso.

Dessa vez o papelzinho bate com um pouco de força na minha cabeça e quando olho para trás, vejo que ele está com a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse lendo algo realmente interessante no livro. Só que diferente da primeira vez, há um sorriso torto no canto dos seus lábios.

Hm, algo me diz que ele deu um jeito de ler o que eu risquei.

Desdobro o papel e me deparo com um:

"_E o Kiba?"_

Rá, essa é fácil.

Na verdade, eu esperava que ele perguntasse algo assim. Porque é algo que há muito tempo que eu queria respondê-lo. E foi o que eu fiz.

"_Que Kiba?"_

Dessa vez, quando o Sasuke jogou na minha cabeça de novo, eu não me importei de verificar se o sorriso que eu tanto amava ainda estava lá, porque de alguma forma eu simplesmente sabia que sim.

E acho que eu morri depois de ter lido.

Mas morri de um jeito bom, muito bom.

Porque é totalmente aceitável uma garota morrer depois de ver um lindo e enorme coração vermelho desenhado no centro de um papel, com duas iniciais no meio: S e S. Ainda mais se for enviado pelo Uchiha Sasuke. E melhor ainda se ele for a pessoa que você realmente ama, como é no meu caso.

É isso aí, um coração.

E é claro que eu deixei isso guardado na minha mochila, não é todo dia que recebo um declaração tão simples e linda assim.

Mas foi só três meses depois de tal ocorrido que eu percebi algo escrito, bem pequenininho, ao lado do coração: _"Você é a única para sempre."_

Que se pensarmos bem, isso foi um quase "Eu te amo". Sasuke realmente não é um homem que fala muito. Enfim... Não me culpem por ter percebido só depois de três meses, afinal, eu levei dez anos para entender meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele. E também... Bem, digamos que eu estive muito ocupada com o Sasuke-kun nos últimos três meses.

E querem saber? Ter um namorado é uma das dez melhores coisas do mundo. Agora ter um namorado que por acaso é seu melhor amigo está entre as três melhores coisas.

* * *

Ah, o final!

E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? :D

Quero só dizer que aí no finalzinho, na parte em que eles trocaram os bilhetinhos, eu me baseei no livro A garota americana, de Meg Cabot.

Breve eu postarei aqui um pequeno epílogo, contando sobre o que aconteceu depois de seis meses. O destino do Kiba, Yue, Itachi, Naruto, Karin, e como as vidas do nosso querido casal Sasusaku ficaram. Enfim... Vocês preferem um _Pov_ do Sasuke ou da Sakura? Ou talvez algo diferente, como uma narração do Naurto, Yue, Kiba... Respondam quando forem deixar uma review (:

E, claro, eu não poderia esquecer de me despedir das GATAS MAIS GATAS do mundo! Eu jamais chegaria no último capítulo assim, tão empolgada como estou agora.

Eu gostaria de justificar o porquê do título dessa fic. Tudo bem que ninguém nunca me perguntou o significa, mas... Er, enfim. Eu quero explicar mesmo assim, porque eu por exemplo, sempre avalio o título das fics que leio, pra ver a coerência e tals. Talvez aqui tenha ficado meio implícito, mas eu escolhi "Eu existo" porque no fundo, é o que o Sasuke queria esfregar na cara da Sakura. Eles se conheciam há mais de dez anos e, durante boa parte desse tempo, ele sempre foi muito apaixonado por ela, mas ela só queria saber do Kiba, o popular. Eu existo vai muito além do seu significado denotativo, deve ser interpretado de várias maneiras. Sasuke não estava lá só para ser tachado como "melhor amigo". Não, era pra muito mais.

Essa foi a minha primeira fic, e coincidência ou não, é a que eu mais gosto, entre todas que escrevi. E escrever não é uma tarefa tão difícil quando a gente gosta e, principalmente, quando tem tantas pessoas assim te apoiando e pedindo que vá em frente! (:

E muito, muito, muito obrigada por TODAS que me mandaram reviews ao longo do desenrolar da história. Desde as que me acompanham até hoje até aquelas que... Hm, nunca mais apareceram '-'

Minhas queridas

**Bru Loup**

**Uchiha Lara**

**Regina Mayumi**

**taliane**

**Kune chan**

**Lucy Candlenight**

**Chii-chan S2**

**SakuraUchiha09**

**Doka**

**Annyllorak**

**Katy100**

**Conimy**

**Inuzuka Nightray Maasumi**

**Bruuh s2**

**Bru Hawk**

**Nick Granger Potter**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**

**Uchiha Minari**

**Akaane-chaan**

**Carol Wells**

**Sak Amendoboba**

**Miuky Haruno**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**Sayuki-sama**

**Mileni-chan**

**Caarolzinha**

**Mix luh-chan**

**Nimsay**

**Nina Point du Lac**

**Laah Rye**

**Harumi san**

**Oo D-pocky oO**

**Hatake Pam**

**dayahellmanns**

**larimannia**

**Sweet 29**

**Nessa**

**Jaquehina**

**M. Clara 08**

**Seenhorita Uchiha**

**haruno boo-chan ;)**

**Mi-cham 18**

**Final fairy**

**Samy C.**

**Line Mulango**

**Hana**

**Cien Fleur**

**FerSweet **

**Tauanne**

**Manu moony**

**Dany. Lok-s**

**Nina-osp**

**Vallete G.**

**Kikih**

**Jennyp Zerp**

**Zisis**

**Natty Hatake**

**Katy**

**Bruh**

**TeyAnime-chan**

**Haruno Melonie**

**Babi CS.**

**Mai Kobayashi**

**Aneishon-chan**

**Lidiia**

**gek-san**

**Dana**

**Ines Potter Black**

**Samy Winkot**

**Amy chan**

**Lulu Uchiha**

**Anye-chan**

**Uchiha-kaoru**

**Neigh**

**Anna Black Cullen**

**Renata**

**Paah Uchiha**

**moorg.**

**Emi**

**Flavia b.**

**Jaque**

**Kammy Engels Black**

Vocês não têm ideia do quanto cada palavrinha que me escreveram foi importante e especial! *-*

Todas vocês, de cada uma de vocês.

Mas eu queria agradecer mais um pouquinho à minha querida Masumi-chan, pois sem a sua ajuda, seu apoio e, principalmente, sem suas ideias, essa fic NUNCA teria sido a mesma, não teria tido tanto êxito assim! Obrigada Masumi, de coração mesmo (:

E pelo amor de Deus, me perdoem se eu esqueci, repeti ou escrevi errado o nome de alguém (mas o Word "corrige" automaticamente alguns nomes, então alguns de letra minúscula estão maiúscula etc...). Foram mais de oitenta leitoras diferentes ao longo da fic e infelizmente um bocado deixou de acompanhar, ou de enviar reviews ):

E como este é praticamente o último capítulo (sem contar com o epílogo), meu último pedido é... Deixa review? *-*

Vale qualquer coisa. De elogios às críticas. Não importa o tamanho também, pode ser bem pequenininha ou grande, sei lá. Da forma que preferirem. Eu sei que deixar reviews dá preguiça às vezes, mas podem fazer um esforcinho? Poxa, é o último capítlo meninas!

Então... Sem querer fazer pressão ou algo do tipo, mas... Ou vocês deixam uma review ou eu furo seus olhos! ò_ó

Beijos e se cuidem, minhas queridas. Até o (mini) epílogo.


	12. Epílogo

Oi oi oi gente! (:

Ahn, então. Demorei um pouquinho para postar o epílogo, mas acho que não é novidade alguma. Como já disse outras vezes, e tenho certeza que mais pessoas já tiraram essa conclusão por si mesmas; eu sou muito enrolada. Fato. Levei mais de dois meses para escrever. É, me matem. Mas bem, o capítulo desta vez tem VINTE E DUAS PÁGINAS! Quebrei meu recorde, que emoção *-*

Como já parece ser um ritual meu antes de começar cada capítulo que atualizo, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora e agradecer pelas reviews MARAVILHOSAS que recebi! Mas os agradecimentos de verdade estão no final.

Para o epílogo (o último dos últimos capítulos!) eu escolhi um tema bem delicado e talvez meio polêmico: sexo. Não se preocupem, eu respeitem bem a classificação que escolhi desde o início para esta fanfic, é **rated T**. Portanto, haverá apenas conversas e insinuações sobre sexo, não é conteúdo adulto. Não quis perder o encanto da inocência do amor entre os melhores amigos Sasuke e Sakura. Sou meio suspeita para falar, mas acho que este capítulo está meio divertido e romântico, mas com um climazinho de despedida, tenho certeza de que vão notar.

Eu havia perguntado antes qual POV (ponto de vista) vocês, minhas leitoras divas, prefeririam. Tive várias respostas; Sakura, Naruto e até do Itachi! Mas o que realmente me surpreendeu, foi que a grande maioria escolheu um POV do **Sasuke**! Gente, o Uchiha mais novo é de apaixonar, não? *-*

Então a fic começa com a narração do Sasuke, mas eu não poderia deixar a Sakura de lado, então também tem uma narração dela. Na verdade, eu fui até meio imparcial, porque a narração da Sakura está bem maior que a do Sasuke :( Mas, se serve como desculpa, eu realmente não consegui escrever sobre sexo numa visão masculina, me perdoem mesmo!

Sem mais delongas, vamos à fic. E de todo o meu coração, eu desejo muito que este capítulo de despedida agrade à todos que lerem, porque eu escrevi com muito, mas muito carinho em cada trechinho. Eu me esforcei bastante, viu galera? :)

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu odeio a Tsunade.

Odeio a Tsunade, aquela velha afogada em plásticas. Ela quer mesmo se passar por uma pessoa de vinte anos? Qual é, aquele silicone não me engana de jeito nenhum.

Mas o motivo para eu odiar a Tsunade não é devido à sua velhice (eu amo a minha bisavó, oras) ou o fato de ela ser a diretora. Eu comecei a odiá-la faz uns... Dez minutos. É. E quem se importa que ela seja formada em medicina e mais sei lá o que? Também não dou a mínima se a Sakura quer ser como a vovó em questão. Bem, se a Sakura tiver aqueles peitões com cinqüenta anos de idade, para mim está perfeito.

É, o motivo eu ainda não falei. A verdade é que, sinceramente, eu não vejo fundamento _algum_ em ter aulas de filosofia e sociologia. Quero dizer, eu pretendo fazer faculdade de administração para dar continuidade nos negócios do meu pai, ou então engenharia civil. E por que diabos eu preciso saber a diferença entre _ética e moral_? A minha mãe me ensina a ser alguém com ética e moral desde que aprendi a falar "saske qué papá".

E justo agora que o ano letivo está acabando, a diretora tem a fantástica idéia de colocar aulas de filosofia e sociologia. Só pode estar caducando mesmo.

Mas essas aulas não são de todo mal. Pelo menos agora eu posso dormir um pouquinho a mais. O Naruto trouxe um travesseiro hoje para assistir às aulas. Um travesseiro. Meu Deus.

Como não pensei nisso antes?

Travesseiro. Certo, anotei a dica.

Na verdade eu odeio mais algumas pessoas também.

Meu professor Orochimaru, por exemplo, que é uma bicha de primeira. Ele é um dos poucos homens que conheço que segue a modinha Crepúsculo, foi até o dentista pedir para lixar os caninos dele, para ficarem pontiagudos. Não preciso comentar sobre aquela mania asquerosa dele em me chamar de _Sasuke-kun_. Só permito que uma pessoa me chame assim.

E tal pessoa está me irritando profundamente pelo simples fato de estar conversando com uma terceira pessoa que odeio. Haruno Sakura está dialogando feliz da vida com Inuzuka Kiba.

Tudo bem, eu não odeio o cara. Quero dizer, faz poucos meses que começamos a conversar mais, e eu posso até ousar em chamá-lo de _amigo_.

Isso, Sasuke. Chame de amigo aquele que já apontou uma arma para sua cabeça, muito bem, você é mesmo um prodígio.

Mas o que posso fazer? A Sakura praticamente me _obrigou_ a respeitar o Kiba, porque agora eles são super amigos e blábláblá. E também porque o idiota resolveu namorar a minha prima. Coitadinha. Justo ela que tinha o sonho de ser feliz.

Já houve vários momentos em que saímos nós quatro, em um encontro duplo, mas eu particularmente nunca gostei muito deles. Primeiro porque a Sakura fica muito conversadeira ao lado do maldito Kiba e da Yue (por incrível que pareça, elas estão, tipo assim, _Best friends forever _agora), o que significa que não tem muito tempo para me beijar. E eu odeio ficar muito tempo sem beijar minha namorada. Segundo porque eu não suporto ficar ouvindo sobre como devemos trocar as fraldas dos idosos do asilo da cidade. Tudo bem que os serviços sociais que o Kiba tem prestado ajudou e muito na melhoria do caráter dele, inclusive na relação que tem com o pai, mas acontece que é TÃO DESINTERESSANTE saber que quando um vovô urina mais de três vezes em menos de uma hora, é porque tem alguma coisa errada. Até que sinto saudades do tempo em que ele me chamava de Uchiha e me olhava com uma cara do tipo "Tenho mais seguidores no twitter que você, agora se mata seu perdedor".

É claro que às vezes ele ainda me olha com essa cara.

Mas agora eu não ligo tanto para essas coisas. Quero dizer, uma vez fiquei realmente comovido quando ele me disse que eu era o único amigo de verdade que ele já teve na vida toda. Eu nunca fiquei tão surpreso quanto naquele dia, sério. Acho que eu me sentiria da mesma forma se a Sakura por acaso recusasse um dia o meu pedido de casamento.

Porque ela nunca recusaria, já que me ama incondicionalmente. E eu não estou sendo convencido.

Tá, só um pouquinho.

Então cá estou eu, sentado numa das últimas carteiras da sala de auditório, fingindo prestar atenção num discurso qualquer que o professor faz. E fala sério, ninguém merece o Gai-sensei como professor de filosofia. Acho que ele falou "fogo da juventude" umas trinta vezes só hoje. E eu nem sei o que inferno isso quer dizer.

Eu fingia estar totalmente concentrado em cada palavra que o Gai falava, mas na verdade estava ouvindo uma conversinha aqui ao lado, entre o cachorro Kiba e... Vejamos, a minha namorada.

- Kiba-kun, você ouviu a música que eu te falei? - Sakura perguntou, numa voz doce.

_Kiba-kun, você ouviu a música que eu te falei?_ Repeti interiormente com uma voz fininha. Existe uma outra coisa que eu odeio além da diretora do meu colégio. E é quando a MINHA namorada chama um outro menino com o sufixo -kun.

_Kiba-kun_? Qual é, isso parece o nome de um palavrão em tupi guarani.

- Ah, ouvi sim, Kura. - ele respondeu, num típico sorriso de "Eu sou melhor que o Uchiha. - E adorei. Pensei em você na hora.

_Ah, ouvi sim, Kura._ Novamente a minha mente imitou uma outra voz, só que um pouco mais grossa. Será que esse cachorro desmiolado acha que virou gente e que está na condição de chamar a minha garota de KURA? Ele não sabe que ela acha esse apelido ridículo? E que ousadia foi essa de dizer que pensou nela? Quando eu der na cara dele, ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de abrir a boca. Cachorro estúpido, continue nesse desaforo que você vai ter.

- Nós podemos cantar juntos para o concurso de talentos, o que acha? - ela perguntou animadamente. - Você no violão e eu no vocal.

- Só se eu te ajudar com o refrão. - ele piscou para ela.

Isso mesmo.

Inuzuka Kiba acaba de piscar para Haruno Sakura.

Para Haruno Sakura.

A. Minha. Namorada. Minha. Só. Minha.

Cansei de ser paciente e fingir ouvir todas as porcarias sobre "fogo" e "juventude" do Gai. Por isso que me virei abruptamente para o lado em que os dois conversavam e coloquei um dos braços casualmente na cintura da Sakura, puxando-a bem para mim. Não sei porque ela fez aquela cara de assustada.

- Nada disso. - falei. - Se você vai participar de algum concurso, vai ser comigo.

- Mas Sasuke-kun! - ela protestou e fez um amável beicinho. Tive vontade de beijá-la. Ainda mais porque Kiba estava nos olhando, e eu adoraria beijar a Sakura na frente dele. - Eu já estava combinando com o Kiba-kun de fazermos um dueto ou alguma coisa assim.

- Sem essa. - foi tudo o que comentei e fiz questão de lançar um olhar irritado para o Inuzuka. Fique longe da minha garota, retardado!

- Bem, se você quiser, nós podemos te incluir também, o que acha? Nós três podemos cantar o refrão. - ela falou.

- Sakura, você disse "dueto" e não "trieto", então o Kiba está fora de qualquer maneira. Você vai fazer comigo e ponto final.

Existem mulheres que parecem não saber que são os homens é quem mandam nos relacionamentos. Sakura é uma delas. E eu sou um deles.

- Você não toca violão. - foi tudo o que ela disse, me encarando com aquelas esmeraldas penetrantes.

- Eu posso improvisar.

- Eu não quero fazer um dueto com você.

- Então não vai fazer com ninguém.

- Sasuke, você é tão chato! - ela resmungou e cruzou os braços. Só que ela prolongou a palavra "tão", de forma que ficou "taaaaaaaaaum".

- E não se esqueça do -kun. - ordenei. É, _ordenei_. Quem ela acha que é para não me chamar de Sasuke-kun?

Ela desvencilhou-se dos meus braços e afastou-se só um pouquinho de mim, totalmente emburrada, enquanto Kiba ria da nossa cena. Eu poderia dar uns bons cascudos nele, afinal, a culpa era toda dele! Quem mandou ele saber tocar violão e eu não? Viram só? Ele é o culpado!

Eu estava prestes a puxar Sakura novamente para mais perto de mim, quando o Gai-sensei colocou uma folha em cima das nossas carteiras.

- Sasuke-san, exercício avaliativo! Faça agora! - ele disse daquela forma imbecil dele de falar e com aquele macacão impossivelmente verde queimando os meus olhos.

Suspirei. Teria que puxar Sakura mais tarde.

Quando peguei o tal exercício, comecei a ler sobre o que, exatamente, se tratava.

Ah, que original. Uma auto-avaliação. Sobre minha personalidade, ainda por cima. Que coisa ridícula. Preciso mesmo fazer?

- Sasuke-san, o que está esperando para fazer? Cadê o seu fogo da juventude? Pegue logo o seu lápis e resolva! - Gai berrou no meu ouvido e fez uma horripilante pose de "Nice Guy". Juro que se ele falar "fogo da juventude" mais uma vez, eu vou arrancar aquelas taturanas que ele chama de sobrancelhas fora. Ah, se vou.

Vejamos o que diz na primeira questão.

1. _Qual é a sua maior qualidade?_

Rá. Pelo menos não foi algo como "Qual é o seu nome?".

Qual é a minha maior qualidade? Hm, realmente não sei. Quero dizer, Uchiha Sasuke possui INFINITAS qualidades. Impossível destacar uma só. Será que devo dizer que é a beleza ou a genialidade? Talvez eu deva perguntar para a Sakura. Ela é a minha namorada, então deve saber qual é a minha maior qualidade, certo?

Virei para o lado e tive o prazer em vê-la tão concentrada na avaliação. Caramba, ela é linda até batendo o lápis na carteira. Sasuke, você é mesmo um cara de sorte.

- Sakura. - chamei suavemente. Ela se derrete toda quando eu a chamo assim.

- O que foi agora, capeta?

Hm, que estranho. Ela me parece bem nervosinha. Certo, provavelmente ela está se derretendo por dentro.

- Qual é a minha maior qualidade? - perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta para mim, talvez ainda estivesse meio magoada com o negócio do dueto.

- Não sei. - ela respondeu num tom irônico. - Estou com dúvida entre o seu cabeção ou o seu lado possessivo!

Meu cabeção ou meu lado possessivo? Ela quis mesmo dizer essas coisas?

Ah, já sei. Cabeção quer dizer que tenho um cérebro bem desenvolvido, ou em outras palavras, sou inteligente. E possessivo quer dizer que eu tenho muitas posses, o que significa que sou uma pessoa conquistadora, conquisto tudo o que quero.

Poxa, não sabia que a Sakura valorizava tanto assim minhas qualidades.

Escrevi "inteligência" e depois li a segunda pergunta:

2. _Qual é o seu pior defeito_?

Só pode estar brincando com a minha cara.

Quero dizer, a pessoa quem criou este teste tinha consciência de que Uchiha Sasuke teria que resolvê-lo? Porque todo mundo sabe que eu não tenho defeitos. Sou tipo assim, totalmente perfeito. Será que eu devo inventar algum tipo de defeito?

Ou perguntar novamente para a Sakura.

- Sakura.

- Ah, meu Deus, é hoje! Sasuke, eu estou fazendo o meu teste, não está vendo? - ela perguntou irritada.

- Claro que estou vendo. - respondi meio ofendido. Quero dizer, se eu tenho mesmo algum tipo de defeito, certamente não é a cegueira, porque é ÓBVIO que eu estou vendo-a fazer o teste. Hmpf. Não preciso de óculos, ok? - Eu tenho algum tipo de defeito?

Ela riu da minha cara.

Será que ela se lembrou de alguma piada? Adoro piadas.

- Sim! - ela respondeu, ainda rindo um pouco. - O seu complexo de superioridade, por exemplo.

- Eu não tenho complexo de superioridade! - retruquei.

- Ah, não tem, Sasuke-kun? - ela perguntou, num tom desafiador. - Então vamos supor que você e o Naruto vão participar de uma corrida e...

- Eu ganharia. - respondi antes mesmo de deixá-la terminar de falar. Oras, estava apenas poupando a saliva da minha namorada. A resposta é bem óbvia.

- Mas eu nem terminei de falar sobre a corrida.

- Se é uma corrida, implica que haja uma competição. E se existe uma competição a qual eu faça parte, é claro que eu ganharia. Ainda mais se disputada com o Naruto.

- Eu não falei sobre as circunstâncias da corrida.

- E nem precisa. - bufei. Será que era muito complicado para alguém de cabelos rosa entender? - Sakura, estamos falando do _Naruto_!

- Complexo de superioridade. - ela disse. - Pode colocar isso na sua resposta.

Resmunguei alguns palavrões a acabei escrevendo "muito competitivo", já que eu faria qualquer coisa para ganhar uma corrida do Naruto. Mas nem seria preciso muita coisa, já que eu sou muito bom em corrida. E isso não tem nada a ver com complexidade nenhuma.

3. _Qual é a parte do seu corpo que você mais gosta?_

Ah, essa é fácil. "a parte que fica entre a minha cabeça e vai até os meus pés". Sim, gosto dele todo.

4. _Você pratica esportes regularmente? E tem aptidão para o esporte?_

"Sim. Tenho porte de atleta".

5. _Você tem namorada(o)? Se sim, como funciona o relacionamento de vocês?_

Automaticamente, acabei olhando para a Sakura, e encontrei com os olhos verdes dela. Ela sussurrou, tão baixinho, que precisei fazer leitura labial:

- Você que se dane. Vou ensaiar com o Kiba-kun ainda hoje.

- Se você fizer isso, não precisa mais me chamar de _seu Sasuke-kun_.

- Ótimo! - ela resmungou.

- Ótimo! - repeti.

Foi por isso que eu respondi a pergunta 5 do meu teste assim: "Sim, tenho namorada. Nosso relacionamento vai bem, obrigado. Não poderia estar melhor. Trocamos alguns apelidos carinhosos como 'amor', 'querido', 'docinho' e 'meu anjo' e ainda não tivemos a nossa primeira briga. Ela me acha um cara fantástico, com milhões de qualidade e sem defeitos nenhum! Ela me ama tanto que é capaz de participar de um concurso de talentos comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu não sei tocar violão! Como eu já mencionei, nosso relacionamento vai em perfeito estado, obrigado".

Bom, eu não menti. Muito.

6. _Você é do tipo ciumento(a)?_

"Claro que não. Sou um namorado totalmente liberal".

- Sasuke-kun, qual é a minha maior qualidade? - Sakura perguntou de repente.

- Por que você não pergunta para o _Kiba-kun_? Ele deve saber melhor que eu!

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e soltou um palavrão bem feio. Feio mesmo. Onde foi que ela aprendeu essa palavra?

7. _Você tem inimigos?_

"Não. Todo mundo me adora. E eu adoro todo mundo".

- Sasuke, cara, por que não deixa a Sakura participar deste concurso comigo? - Kiba falou comigo, verificando se o Gai-sensei não estava por perto. - Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você sabe. Ela tem você e eu a Yue! Esqueceu que estou com sua prima?

- Cachorro, vai dar o cu. - não sei porque não falei isso antes. - Já falei que não! E não é não! Arranje uma outra parceira para sua dupla.

8. _Como é o seu relacionamento com a sua família?_

"Minha família é um doce. Meu pai é super presente na minha vida, minha mãe sabe cozinhar bem, meu irmão é um exemplo que devo seguir e minha prima é um amor de pessoa. Logo terei uma esposa também e vamos fazer muitos filhos".

- Sasuke, seu demônio! Precisava falar assim com o Kiba? Se você chamar o meu namorado de cachorro mais uma vez, eu arranco o seu fígado!

- Yue, querida. Vê se não me enche, tudo bem? Estou bastante concentrado no meu teste aqui.

- Itachi vai adorar arrancar seu fígado comigo.

- Converse com a minha mão, Yue.

9. _Qual é a sua comida preferida?_

Hm... Estou na dúvida. Sopa ou salada de tomate? Sopa é bom para os dias frios, mas a salada vai bem em qualquer hora. Ah, espere. Acabei de lembrar de um suflê de tomates que a Sra. Haruno fez uma vez. Divino.

"Tomate".

Ah, Deus é pai.

A última pergunta, até que enfim. Mal posso esperar até ler, aposto que deve ser algo realmente interessante e...

10. _O que é o fogo da juventude para você?_

"Vai dar, Gai-sensei".

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

Finalmente, o dia mais esperado da semana: sábado.

Sabe por que sábado é o dia mais esperado da semana? Porque nós não temos aula, não passa Malhação ID na televisão e sábado é o melhor dia para uma festa ou balada.

Sábado também é legal porque vem antes do segundo dia mais esperado da semana: domingo. Domingos só são chatos porque o shopping abre só depois do meio-dia, porque não podemos ficar acordados até tarde, já que na segunda tem aula e porque o Sasuke prefere assistir aos jogos idiotas de futebol na televisão do que ir ao cinema comigo.

E como hoje é sábado à noite, está fazendo um calor terrível de 33ºC (e nem tem sol!) e eu comprei a nova temporada de Supernatural, só pode significar uma coisa: festa do pijama.

Mas como Deus é todo bom-poderoso e me ama acima de qualquer outro ser que respira oxigênio nesse planeta, eu sou uma garota... Bem, impopular. Digamos que os meus únicos amigos se resumem em um loiro escandaloso, a namorada tímida dele, uma garota que não tira botas de couro dos pés, um maníaco por cachorros e um tarado por garotas com cabelo rosa. E apesar de alguns desses meus melhores amigos serem **O**s caras, **O**s bambambãs do colégio, eu ainda sou uma perdedora. Na verdade, eu percebi que assim que comecei a namorar o lendário Uchiha Sasuke e a simpatizar com o glorioso Inuzuka Kiba, a minha popularidade passou de zero para menos duzentos. Eu nunca vi tantas garotas tão furiosas assim comigo. Eu tenho até _antifãs_, meu Deus!

Então digamos que eu não estou dando uma _festa _do pijama. Isso está mais para "Mãe, estou indo dormir na casa da minha amiga. Me ajuda a carregar este edredom? Obrigada". Porque obviamente meus pais não me deixariam convidar os meninos (ainda mais porque só daria casais: Naruto e Hinata, Kiba e Yue e... Tantantan... Sasuke e Sakura. O melhor casal de todos. Yeah). E sinceramente, o meu pai nunca mais deixou o Sasuke colocar os pés aqui em casa depois que assumimos o namoro. Ele ficou todo "Minha princesinha e o Uchiha? E eu que já chamei aquele moleque de filho! Não acredito que eu já deixei ele dormir aqui em casa! Ele passou o _Natal_ conosco! Cretino, sem-vergonha!". Meu pai acha que Sasuke "traiu" a confiança dele. Hilário.

Já a minha mãe foi totalmente a favor. Ela faltou estourar os meus tímpanos de tanta alegria e não posso ignorar o fato de que ela chamou o Sasuke de _um verdadeiro pedaço de mal caminho_. O Sasuke. Meu namorado. Na minha frente. Isso definitivamente não é algo que uma mãe normal faria. Enfim, nunca duvidei que a Sra. Haruno fosse meio maluquinha mesmo. E devo acrescentar que é graças à ela que o Sasuke (raramente) consegue entrar aqui em casa.

E acho que é por isso que aqui estamos nós, as três beldades (ou não) do Japão; Yue, Hinata e Sakura deitadas no chão aveludado do meu quarto, lendo um monte de revistas para adolescentes e comendo brigadeiro de colher. Enquanto Hinata e eu estamos bem fofinhas, encutidas nos nossos pijamas de fadinhas, vaquinhas, gatinhos, lacinhos e nuvenzinhas cor de rosa, Yue está mais para um anjinho da Victoria Secrets. Quando meu pai viu, ele me olhou com uma cara feia, que claramente queria dizer "Então _essa_ é a sua amiga?". Mas a minha mãe foi bem oposta. Ela não conseguiu se segurar e foi correndo perguntar pra Yue onde ela tinha comprado. Não tenho pais normais, fazer o quê.

Eu estava bastante concentrada, tentando usar o meu pé para virar o ventilador um pouco mais para a minha direção (sem que as meninas notassem, é claro), quando, de repente, a Yue colocou as mãos sobre a boca e soltou um longo Oh!

- O que foi? - Hinata perguntou.

- Aqui! - Yue sentou-se no chão e começou a balançar uma das dezenas de revistas presentes no quarto. - Eu acabei de ler algo CHOCANTE!

- Sério? E o que foi que você leu? Que o mundo vai acabar em dezembro de 2012? - perguntei cautelosamente, me certificando de que nenhuma das duas prestassem atenção no meu pé, que fazia o hábil trabalho em me deixar mais "refrescante".

- Não. - ela deu um sorriso cético e depois assumiu novamente a expressão de surpresa. - Vou ler pra vocês. "Estudos revelam que mais de cinqüenta por cento dos jovens na atualidade não sabem como e o momento certo para colocar corretamente a camisinha. As garotas precisam ser mais atenciosas e garantirem meios extras para prevenir a gravidez..." Que caras estúpidos! Como não sabem o jeito e a hora de colocar uma camisinha?

Eu estava quase alcançando a base do ventilador, quando a Yue falou _aquilo_.

- Será que o Kiba é um estúpido também? Ah, meu Deus. Será que eu preciso ser mais atenciosa e garantir meios extras para prevenir a gravidez?

E foi o bastante para me alarmar. Eu quase enfiei o pé na hélice do ventilador. Sério.

- COMO ASSIM? - eu devo ter falado um pouco acima do normal, porque Hinata e Yue me olharam de uma forma assustadora. - O que você quer dizer com se preocupar com gravidez?

- Sakura, eu não estou dizendo que estou grávida. Só falei que se o Kiba fizer parte desses cinqüenta por cento que não sabe colocar uma camisinha, eu preciso recorrer a outros métodos de prevenção.

Ela falou de um jeito tão calma que eu quase acreditei que ela não era mai virgem.

Hahá, que cabeça a minha. Até parece.

É claro que ela e o Kiba precisam se preocupar. Mas no futuro. Bem lá pra frente.

- Já tentou usar spray espermicida? - Hinata abriu a boca.

- E funciona? - Yue perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Acho que todos os Uchihas têm um problema com sobrancelhas.

- Bom, eu não estou grávida. - Hinata respondeu.

E como se não bastasse eu ter quase perdido o pé alguns minutos atrás, a última fala da Hinata quase me fez engolir a colher junto com o brigadeiro.

QUE RAIOS DE CONVERSA É ESSA QUE ESTAMOS TENDO?

Será que é pedir demais para agirmos como adolescentes normais e conversar sobre unhas, maquiagens e cortes de cabelo?

Acho que eu estava meio que petrificada, digerindo a insinuação de que a Hinata já teve uma oportunidade para engravidar (o que é ridículo), porque de repente eu senti que ela havia colocado uma mão no meu ombro e me perguntado se eu estava bem.

- É claro que sim. Eu estou bem. - respondi, recuperando a postura. - É só que, bem... Você me assustou.

Agora parecia que era a Hinata quem estava assustada.

- Eu te assustei? Por que?

- Ah, é só que... - olhei para a Yue também. - Vocês duas estavam falando de um jeito tão sério que deu a entender que... Vocês já tinham... Bem, vocês sabem. Feito _aquilo_.

- Aquilo o que? Transar?

- Bem, sim. É. - respondi timidamente.

- E daí? - Yue deu de ombros.

Eu engasguei.

Quero dizer, houve uma vez que eu não estava com nem um pouco de sono e decidi assistir televisão. Mas preciso informar que os programas exibidos às duas horas da manhã não são muito... Educativos. E, eu juro, EU DISSE QUE EU JURO, que eu estava zapeando os canais da televisão, quando vi uma cena muito constrangedora na TV. Gastei menos de dois segundos para trocar de canal, mas foi o bastante para eu captar alguns _movimentos_ e ficar traumatizada pelo resto da minha vida.

É por isso eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que Haruno Sakura é uma garotinha infantil e ingênua e que acha "sexo" um tabu. Mas é só porque essas minhas amigas estão REALMENTE me assustando.

Então eu só preciso fazer a pergunta certa. Só para ter certeza de que a minha cabeça está vendo confusão onde não existe. É isso aí. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é perguntar para elas se...

- Um momento. - Yue larga a revista no chão e depois me encara com muita atenção. - Não me diga que você ainda é virgem.

Bom. Essa era a pergunta.

- CLARO QUE SIM! - a minha intenção não era gritar, mas é que eu me senti um pouco ofendida com essa pergunta (ignorando o fato de que eu ia perguntar o mesmo para elas). Que seja. - Claro que sim. - repeti, dessa vez me certificando que meu tom de voz era normal. - Por que?

- Não minta para mim, priminha.

Yue adquiriu o estranho hábito de me chamar de prima depois que comecei a sair com o Sasuke. Antigamente, me chamar de "priminha" era uma ironia, porque nós duas realmente não nos dávamos bem. Sinceramente, eu já quis arrancar os olhos dela com os dentes. Mas agora, acreditem, nós somos bem amigas. E "priminha" passou a ser um apelido carinhoso.

- Eu não estou mentindo, tudo bem? - sentia minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. - Eu acabei de fazer dezesseis anos, como pode achar que já dormi com meu namorado?

- Oh, queridinha. - certo... Esse _queridinha_ com certeza foi irônico. - E quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

- A minha idade. - respondi automaticamente.

- Exato. - Yue encheu uma colher de brigadeiro e depois levou à boca. - Sexo não é uma questão de idade certa, e sim a _hora_ certa.

Não.

Ah, céus, não.

Eu não vou perguntar isso. Eu não vou perguntar isso. Eu definitivamente não vou perguntar isso.

- A sua hora certa já chegou?

Ah.

Eu perguntei.

- É claro que sim. Por que você acha que eu fiquei tão preocupada com a reportagem das camisinhas?

Assim que eu consegui fechar a minha boca e impedir que um mosquito entrasse nela, falei:

- Mas... Mas Yue, nós só temos... Nós só temos dezesseis anos.

- É claro que os meus pais não ficariam nem um pouco contentes sabendo que eu voltei para o Japão e já perdi a virgindade com um antigo namorado, ainda mais assim, tão nova. Mas para que esperar, Sakura? Eu _sei_ que o Kiba é o cara certo para mim. Era com ele que tinha que ser a minha primeira vez. E foi lindo.

- Então você não contou para os seus pais?

- Eu queria. Mas tenho medo da reação deles, entende? - Yue fez cara de pouco caso e, com brigadeiro na boca, apontou para Hinata, com a colher. - A Hinata também está criando coragem para contar para a mãe dela.

WHAT THE HELL?

- Hinata! - exclamei com os olhos muito, muito arregalados. - Você e o Naruto... Já...?

- Sim. - ela respondeu com a cara toda vermelha, evitando ao máximo se encontrar com os meus olhos.

Meu Deus.

HINATA e NARUTO? Sem essa!

Quero dizer... O Naruto bobalhão e criança com a Hinata extremamente tímida que conheço?

Mas que diabos...

- E NENHUMA DE VOCÊS PENSARAM EM ME CONTAR? - berrei. Eu não acredito que elas fizeram isso comigo. Atirei a minha colher para longe e levantei do chão, chutando todas as revistas idiotas que ousaram estar no caminho dos meus pés furiosos. - Vocês duas, as duas, fazem algo tão importante assim e nem pensam em me contar? Contaram só uma pra outra e resolveram me excluir? Pensei que éramos amigas!

Hinata, que a essa altura já tinha se levantado também, apertou os olhos de dor e correu em minha direção, me abraçando.

- Desculpa, Sakura-chan. É que eu não sabia como te contar, porque, você sabe... Você e o Naruto-kun já tiveram um... Lance. Achei que você não ia se sentir muito confortável em saber disso.

- Hinata, o Naruto _achava_ que era apaixonado por mim. Mas isso foi só até a quinta série, pelo amor de Deus! E eu nunca gostei dele dessa forma, e você sabe disso! Eu já te falei! Eu amo o Sasuke!

- Nós erramos, Sakura. Devíamos ter contado mesmo. - Yue andou até nós e se juntou ao nosso abraço. - É só que... Bem. Você e o Sasuke estão juntos durante esse tempo todo e nós duas pensamos que... Vocês já tinham feito aquilo. Sexo.

O que?

Me desprendi totalmente do lindo abraço em grupo que estávamos tendo, porque alguns sentimentos muito ruins começaram a me invadir.

- Isso significa então que eu e o Sasuke temos algum problema?

- O que? - Yue fez uma cara confusa. - Não, Sakura, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Nós temos, não temos? Quero dizer, nós estamos namorando há mais tempo que vocês e, ainda assim, a gente nunca sequer conversou sobre sexo. Nunca! Tem algo de errado?

As duas se entreolharam por um tempo. Yue quem arriscou-se.

- Há quanto tempo exatamente vocês estão namorando?

Não precisei de tempo para pensar. A resposta estava na ponta da língua.

- Nove meses daqui a duas semanas.

E só então percebi como minha resposta foi significativa.

.

.

.

Uma vez o Naruto me disse que éramos meio parecidos. E eu só respondi "Ah tá".

Ele disse que a gente se parecia numa coisa, e que essa coisa era: não conseguimos ficar de boca fechada. Na hora eu discordei e disse que consigo me segurar, só falo as coisas que quero.

Estou no quarto do Sasuke, deitada em sua cama, tentando ao máximo segurar a minha boca, enquanto ele está ali, divertindo-se com um desses jogos de RPG no computador e na maior tranqüilidade. Ele está sentado de costas para a cama e para mim. E só agora percebo como ele tem uns ombros largos, bons para abraçar. E como deve ser confortável deitar a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

- Sasuke-kun? - ele imediatamente olhou para mim, com aqueles olhos negros tão serenos que derreteram o meu coração. E isso foi só o _olhar_ dele. - Nós, hm... Podemos conversar?

Ele me olhou de uma forma totalmente confusa (mas de uma maneira muito fofa, devo acrescentar) e eu pude observar que ele estava indo muito bem no jogo. O mago dele estava quase no level vinte.

- Mas você pode terminar essa partida. - acrescentei rapidamente. - Depois conversamos.

- Quero conversar agora. - ele disse determinado e com um único movimento, apertou o botão de "desligar" do computador e veio caminhando até onde eu estava, sentando-se ao meu lado da cama. - O que foi? Parece nervosa.

Fiquei com pena do mago. Justo agora que ele tinha ganhado um livro de magia.

- Ah, é só que... - eu devo realmente parecer com o Naruto neste aspecto. Não acredito que estou prestes a falar _daquilo_. - Bem, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

Os olhos dele aumentaram assustadoramente e seu corpo tombou um pouquinho para trás.

- Espera. - pediu. - Você... Você está terminando comigo? Está... Sakura?

_Own_.

Sasuke espremeu o olhos e tinha uma carinha de dor tão impossivelmente fofa que por um momento eu tive vontade de rir e abraçá-lo. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

Como ele consegue ser tão lindo assim, gente? Como?

- Claro que não, Sasuke-kun! - falei enquanto ainda estávamos abraçados, a cabeça dele estava meio abaixada, enterrada no meu cabelo. - Por que vocês, homens, sempre acham que "precisamos conversar" significa fim do namoro? - ri mais um pouquinho.

- Então o que pode ser uma conversa séria? - ele não riu junto comigo. Nos separamos um pouco, apenas para eu notar como seus olhos estavam preocupados.

- Eu te falei que no sábado minhas amigas dormiram na minha casa, certo? - Sasuke sabe que _minhas amigas_ na verdade quer dizer _Yue e Hinata_.

- Falou. - ele concordou com a cabeça. - E eu fiquei puto, porque você trocou uma noite com um jantar romântico e cinema para a estréia do filme com aquele gay idiota. Trocou Uchiha Sasuke por duas garotas bagunceiras.

Já falei que o Sasuke fica ainda mais fofo quando está com ciúmes? Mesmo quando são das minhas amigas?

Eu devo ter sido Jesus Cristo numa vida passada. É sério, o que eu fiz de tão bom para merecer um namorado como o Sasuke?

- Zac Efron não é gay! - defendi meu ídolo de franjão e lindos olhos claros. - Ele tem até namorada, sabia?

- Tanto faz. - nesse ponto os braços dele já estavam cruzados, enquanto ele olhava para o lado, claramente enciumado. Sasuke morre de desejo em exterminar todos os caras que eu acho bonito. Menos ele, claro. - E o que a nossa conversa séria tem a ver com sua noite do pijama?

- Ah. Então. - abri a boca umas três vezes para falar, mas nada saiu em nenhuma das vezes. Por que mesmo eu tive que começar com isso? - Nós estávamos conversando sobre várias coisas... - parei. A cara dele estava muito estranha. Tadinho, ele não faz nem idéia do que estou prestes a falar. - E, bem. Você sabia que o Naruto e o Kiba não são mais... Que a Hinata e a Yue... Eles já... Ah, Sasuke! Você sabe! - apontei o dedo para ele, assim que a expressão dele deixou de ser estranha e tornou-se algo mais parecido com _vergonha_.

- É... - ele murmurou, as bochechas tão coradas quanto as minhas - Eu sei.

- SERÁ QUE EU SOU A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE NÃO ESTAVA SABENDO?

Ahh, que frustrante. Muito bem, vamos transar com os nossos namorados e omitir tudo da Haruno Sakura, aquela menininha ingênua que coloca as mãos na boca toda vez que ouve a palavra calcinha. Argh.

- Sakura, eu sou uma pessoa discreta, você sabe disso. - ele suspirou. - E o que queria que eu fizesse? O Naruto me contou, mas acho que ele não se sentiria muito à vontade se eu saísse espalhando para Deus e o mundo. E você acha mesmo que eu gosto da idéia de pensar no Kiba dormindo com a minha prima? Me dá náusea.

Hm, é. Até que o Sasuke tem razão. Odeio quando ele está certo e eu não. E o incrível é que ele está sempre certo.

- E eles sabem que nós dois... - evito o olhar dele e de alguma forma, eu simplesmente SEI que minha cara está vermelha. Completamente. - Nós nunca... Fizemos?

- Eu nunca falei nada. - posso sentir um mega clima de constrangimento no ar, e depois de alguns segundo de inconveniente silêncio, Sasuke assume uma expressão de divertimento. - Apesar de Itachi ter as próprias conclusões dele sobre nós dois. Aliás, se eu dissesse que estava jogando RPG há alguns minutos, ele me chamaria de mentiroso.

Risos.

Muitos risos. Eu podia imaginar perfeitamente uma cena em que o meu (lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão) cunhado Itachi jogava alguns pacotes de preservativos sabor morango e uva no colo do Sasuke, dizendo "Não façam na banheira. Eu tomo banho nela".

Porque é bem óbvio que o Itachi seja meio _experiente_ nesse ramo. Uma vez eu estava fuçando o quarto dele (aposto que você também fuçaria o quarto de Uchiha Itachi se tivesse a oportunidade), quando acabei encontrando uma calcinha fio-dental vermelha. E acreditem, meu cunhado não é o tipo de pessoa que usa uma coisa dessas. E também duvido muito que a Mikoto tenha esquecido sua calcinha sexy no quarto do próprio filho. Deve ter sido a namorada de Quarta-feira dele quem esqueceu. Ou deixou de lembrança, vai saber. E sim, o Uchiha mais velho tem uma namorada diferente para cada dia da semana. Eu odeio a Domingo. Ela tingiu o cabelo de rosa depois que o meu cunhadinho me elogiou. Vaca.

Eu estava no meio de uma grande reflexão, sobre como todos os Uchihas parecem seres com a maldição da extrema beleza, quando ouvi o Sasuke se remexer meio desconfortável na cama e dizer:

- Mas eu não me sinto incomodado com isso, Sakura. - ele respirou pesadamente com os olhos fechados, para depois abri-los direcionados à mim. Um olhar profundo e penetrante, daqueles que você não consegue desviar. - Não se sinta pressionada só porque todas as suas amigas perderam a virgindade. Eu estou disposto a esperar por você, não importa quanto tempo leve. - e lançou um sorrisinho de canto, meio malicioso, meio compreensivo.

- Mas, Sasuke... - só quando abri a boca é que percebi o quanto estava de fato emocionada. Quero dizer, ele acabou de me dizer que está disposto a esperar o tempo que eu precisar. Ele vai esperar por mim. Por mim! - Todos os seus amigos... Todos eles já...

- Shh. - ele aproximou ainda mais nossas faces e colou sua testa com a minha. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir seu coração pulsando em um ritmo rápido e sua respiração quente aninhando o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos. - Eu realmente não me importo com o que os meus amigos já fizeram ou deixaram de fazer. Já disse que vou te esperar. Nem que seja até a lua-de-mel, depois do nosso casamento. - e sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta. Sorri porque estava realmente feliz. Quero dizer, eu estava em um momento super romântico com o meu namorado, o cara que eu amo mais que meus pulmões e meu fígado (sei que a comparação foi péssima, mas vocês sabem. Não sou Deus para viver sem pulmão e fígado. É.), ele estava me envolvendo com seus braços quentes e fortes e tinha acabado de revelar que queria se casar comigo! Claro que ele quis dizer num futuro não muito distante, porque simplesmente não podemos nos casar com dezesseis anos. Primeiro porque casar antes do dezoito é o mesmo que dizer "Haha, estou grávida!". E segundo porque meu pai ia dizer "Haha, minha filha está grávida! Sasuke, venha cá para eu te mostrar a bazuca nova que comprei".

Então é claro que eu tinha motivos para sorrir. Ainda mais quando eu percebi que ficar somente abraçados não estava satisfazendo o meu namorado e ele resolveu que estava na hora de me puxar um pouco mais, até nossos lábios se alcançarem. E eu senti sua língua mais viva que nunca pedir passagem para adentrar a minha boca e eu apenas cedi a passagem, afinal, como poderia dizer "não" à uma língua como a do Sasuke? Eu sou uma boa namorada, oras. Não queria ter que ficar discutindo com ele depois sobre "Por que não abriu mais a boca?" Ah, não. Simplesmente cedi e estava disposta a fazer o mesmo com ele, quando Sasuke mordeu o meu lábio inferior.

E não pensem que ele fez isso para me machucar ou porque Sasuke não sabia beijar, AH NÃO MESMO. Acontece que eu nunca tinha imaginado o quanto uma mordidinha ali era tão bom. Por isso que eu não me segurei e soltei um suspiro, de tão bom que estava.

O problema é que meu suspiro ficou parecendo mais com um... Bem, com um gemido.

Acho que foi o bastante para fazer com que Sasuke colocasse a outra mão na minha cintura (a que não estava no meu cabelo) e deitando-se comigo naquela cama grande e macia, com o meu pequeno corpo por baixo. É claro que na hora eu não achei ruim. Muito pelo contrário. E tudo ficou ainda melhor quando suas mãos se cansaram da minha cintura e cabelo e resolveram conhecer lugares novos. Como os botões da minha blusa, por exemplo.

E quando ele começou a desabotoá-los, um por um, ao mesmo tempo em que descia beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço, algo bem no fundo da minha cabeça ecoou "Alerta vermelho! Pare!". Mas talvez esse alerta fosse só maluquice minha, afinal, não consigo pensar bem quando o Sasuke está me beijando, a não ser por "Oba, ele está me beijando!".

Foi então que eu senti.

Foi um toque que durou menos de um segundo, mas eu tinha sido capaz de sentir. Eu pude sentir que meu namorado estava ficando... _Feliz_ demais. Pelo menos foi o que as partes debaixo dele me avisaram. Ah, por favor. Não vou dizer exatamente QUAL parte baixa dele me informou.

Foi o bastante para fazer com que minha sanidade voltasse.

Por isso que eu abri os olhos, coloquei as duas mãos no seu peito e o afastei levemente e sorri para ele. Um sorriso sem-graça, claro. E graças a Deus que eu não namoro alguém burro, porque ele finalmente havia percebido que nós havíamos passado do ponto.

- Ah... - ele estava ofegando. - Acho que... Desculpa, Sakura. Acho que eu me deixei levar um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun.

Ri um pouquinho.

_Acho que me deixei levar um pouco_? Esta foi a resposta dele? É o mesmo que dizer que _Michael Jackson era um pouco estranho._ Mais um pouco e minha calcinha teria parado em cima daquele abajur, isso sim. Porém eu não podia reclamar e querer culpar Sasuke por tudo, já que eu não o impedi que fizesse. Na verdade eu meio que estava incentivando com os meus suspiros-gemidos.

Ele rolou para o lado, libertando o meu corpo e eu rapidamente me sentei na cama, abotoando a minha blusa. Meu Deus, podia sentir minhas bochechas pegando fogo. Foi a primeira vez que fomos tão longe assim. O máximo que o Sasuke já tinha ido era algumas carícias por debaixo da minha blusa, mas ele nunca tinha desabotoado nada. Meu sutiã estava aparecendo. E, me matem, não era nada rendado, sensual ou La Perla. Eu estava usando um sutiã de algodão, com ursinhos estampados para todos os lados.

Muito bem, Sakura. Sutiã dos Ursinhos Carinhos, que sexy.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e começou a inspirar e expirar lentamente, provavelmente para conter a respiração acelerada e... Hm, a excitação. Porque convenhamos, eu podia ENXERGAR sua excitação.

É. Constrangedor é uma palavra que cairia muito bem neste momento.

Então Sasuke abriu os olhos de repente e levantou-se da cama, caminhando em direção ao banheiro do quarto.

- Já volto. - foi o que disse antes de fechar e por fim trancar a porta.

Eu ainda estava encarando a porta fechada do banheiro, com o rosto ruborizado, a respiração descompassada e os cabelos bagunçados, quando me lembrei que ainda precisava terminar de abotoar minha blusa.

E desgraçadamente, são nesses momentos que alguém sempre aparece. Alguém chamado Uchiha Itachi.

- Sasuke, onde foi que você enfiou o carregador do meu celular? Não acho aquela porcaria de jeito nenhum e...

Suas palavras foram morrendo ao pouco, assim que ele entrou no meu campo de visão, talvez muito chocado ao me ver com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal e, vejamos, a minha mão colocando todos os botões da minha blusa em ordem.

Depois ele sorriu. Um sorriso sacana e à la Uchiha.

- Ah, que danadinha essa minha cunhadinha. - ele estreitou os olhos para mim, ainda com o sorrisinho. - São só três horas da tarde!

Imediatamente percebi o que ele estava insinuando.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Itachi. - tentei falar desesperadamente, mas ele apenas ergueu a mão no ar, num sinal de "Cala a boca". Eu fiz.

- O Sasuke está no banheiro? - confirmei com a cabeça. Só depois de ver o sorriso pervertido dele se aumentando, é que percebi que foi um erro confirmar. - Bem, quando ele sair, diga que estou procurando pelo meu carregador.

Ele girou pelos calcanhares e estava prestes a sair, mas de repente parou e colocou uma das mãos no bolso, à procura de alguma coisa. Ele jogou a tal coisa para mim, e num ato de reflexo, agarrei com as mãos no ar.

- Não façam na banheira. Eu tomo banho nela. - e depois de dizer isso, ele saiu, fechando a porta do quarto.

Eu ainda não havia entendido o que ele quis dizer, mas quando olhei para o objeto que Itachi tinha me dado, corei até o último fio de cabelo. Era um pacotinho de camisinha. E pelo que descrevia na embalagem, era um sabor novo, imaginem só: kiwi.

Eu não acredito que a cena que eu havia imaginado tinha acabado de acontecer. Só que não foi pro Sasuke que Itachi jogou os preservativos. Foi para mim. E desse vez eu não tinha achado engraçado.

Na verdade eu queria pular da janela do terceiro andar e cair de cara lá no chão. O irmão do meu namorado deve estar me achando uma tarada, com blusas fora do lugar onde deveriam estar. Que ótimo.

Ah. E não me perguntem o porquê dele andar com camisinhas dentro do bolso da calça. Talvez ele estivesse indo encontrar com a Sexta-feira.

Hm, o tamnho do Itachi é G. Interessante...

Ah, mente pervertida! Haruno Sakura, sua idiota!

.

.

.

- Você está me irritando, com isso. Pare. É sério.

Foi o que o meu Uchiha falou, com uma voz ácida e olhando emburrado para o lado. Estávamos sentados no sofá, assistindo a um daqueles filmes sem graça do Wood Allen. Itachi aparentemente havia saído de casa para "nos deixar mais à vontade" e meus queridos sogros estavam ocupados, jogando golfe. E sim, a mansão dos Uchiha tem um campo de golfe. Não tão grande como aqueles em que a gente vê na televisão, mas ainda assim...

Cruzei os braços e fiz um biquinho, em uma das minhas atitudes muito infantil. Oras, quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo dessa maneira? Só porque é meu namorado e tem uns tanquinhos deliciosos e beijos capazes de me desarmar totalmente ele acha que pode falar comigo da maneira que bem entender? Ah tá.

- Eu estou irritando? - falei, ofendida. - Eu só queria ter uma conversa muito séria com você. Mas me desculpe por te irritar tanto assim, _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Ele me encarou com os olhos alarmados e surpresos, e de repente a carranca que ele tinha há alguns segundos atrás desaparecera totalmente.

- Espera. - pediu. - Você me chamou de Uchiha Sasuke? Eu ouvi bem?

- Se esse for o seu nome, então sim. Ouviu bem. - respondi, ainda não podendo controlar a minha crise de infantilidade.

- E o que aconteceu com o _kun_? - agora o Sasuke parecia realmente desesperado. Tanto que ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros, me sacudindo um pouco. - Eu não sou o seu Sasuke-kun?

Ah, meu Deus... Como eu queria que tivesse algumas câmeras espalhadas por aqui. Quero dizer, esses ataques de fofura inconscientes do Sasuke são tão raros de acontecerem, que eu _devia_ estar registrando este momento.

_Eu não sou o __**seu**__ Sasuke-kun?_ Acho que foi a coisa mais linda que já ouvi.

Mas é claro que eu não me deixei abater só por causa de algumas ações mega fofas que meu namorado (é tão bom chamá-lo assim) faz sem ter noção disso. Eu preservei minha postura de "Estou com raiva de você" e falei:

- Você disse que eu estava te irritando.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Sakura, eu não quis dizer isso. - eu estava prestes a gritar "Mas disse!", quando ele continuou a falar: - E também acho que é importante nós termos essa conversa sobre o sexo, mas nós já tivemos, lembra? E foi hoje mesmo, no meu quarto. E nós dois sabemos muito bem como foi que tudo terminou. - ele completou com o rosto muito vermelho e olhando para o preservativo de kiwi que jazia em cima da mesinha da sala. Sasuke achou um pouco divertido quando contei a ele sobre Itachi. Mas ficou meio sem graça também, claro.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun... - dessa vez não pude resistir em não chamá-lo assim. - Eu queria pedir desculpas por isso. Quero dizer, você é o único dos seus amigos que ainda é virgem e tudo por minha causa e...

Sasuke me calou com um selinho demorado.

Adoro quando isso acontece.

- Já disse que não me importo se meus amigos não são mais virgens. E também não peça desculpas por não estar pronta, Sakura. Eu vou esperar e você sabe disso.

Eu limpei um pouco a garganta. Tinha algo a dizer.

- Então Sasuke-kun... Era sobre isso que eu precisa falar. - ele me lançou um olhar significativo que queria dizer "Fale". Eu fiz. - Acho que... Bom, talvez tenha chegado a hora. Talvez eu esteja pronta.

Como ele ficou ali, parado me olhando com uma cara de bastardo, achei que fosse importante acrescentar mais algumas coisinhas.

- Ou melhor, eu não acho. Eu _estou_ pronta.

Sasuke apenas piscou mais algumas vezes e depois deu um sorriso, minúsculo.

- Sério? - ele perguntou e pegou o controle da televisão, desligando-a. - Nossa, que... Que bom! Que bom! Mas você tem certeza?

- Sim. - concordei com a cabeça, meio tímida. - Tudo bem para você?

- Claro! - ele respondeu. - Mas é que... Bom, Sakura. Meus pais estão aqui em casa, jogando golfe e podem aparecer a qualquer instante. E tem também os funcionários. E a Yue ou o Itachi podem abrir a porta do meu quarto e, você sabe, acabarem com tudo. Mas e na sua casa?

- Sasuke-kun! - dei um gritinho, com o rosto em chamas. Ah, meu Deus, eu não sabia que ele estava _tão_ desesperado assim por sexo! - Eu não quis dizer AGORA! Quis dizer que estou pronta para um futuro próximo. Um outro dia!

- Ah. - foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de ficarmos em um constrangedor silêncio. Foi ele quem o quebrou, depois de algum tempo. - Quando, então?

Ah, sim. Ele está MESMO desesperado. Sabia que aquele papo de "Eu espero até o casamento" era furada. Sasuke é uma cachoeira de hormônios.

De algum modo, a minha resposta veio automaticamente.

- No nosso aniversário de nove meses.

- Mal posso esperar. - ele disse com AQUELE sorriso que me tira do sério.

Não resisti a minha _necessidade_ em esticar a mão e puxá-lo para mais perto e tocar aqueles tentadores lábios que sorriram para mim. E aquele poderia ser mais um momento super romântico e perfeito, se o Sasuke não tivesse parado de me beijar (para o meu desgosto) e dizer, com um sorriso sacana no rosto:

- Vamos fazer amor no nosso aniversário de nove meses? - encantei com a forma que ele disse "fazer amor" e "nosso aniversário", mas infelizmente o meu encanto morreu no instante em que ele disse: - Nove meses... Vai ser como fazer um bebê!

- Idiota!

Vejamos, às vezes parece que ele pede para levar um cascudo.

.

.

.

Eu não estou nervosa, não mesmo.

Na verdade, minhas mãos estão suando porque a noite está um calor insuportável. E não comi muito no jantar porque não estou com fome.

É. É claro que não estou sentindo nervosismo nenhum.

Quero dizer, eu nem ao menos tenho _motivos_ para ficar nervosa! E daí que o jantar de velas (velas! Muito romântico, por sinal) já acabou e estamos na casa do Sasuke sozinhos? Só porque hoje estamos comemorando nosso aniversário de nove meses de namoro e por acaso marcamos de transar pela primeira vez. O que deve acontecer em poucos minutos. Supostamente.

Bem, ele também deve estar mega preparado. Ele ficou encarregado de comprar os preservativos e eu... Eu não tive muito a fazer. Na verdade só tive que passar por um processo de depilação, tomar uns três banhos, comprar um perfume afrodisíaco (não resisti, eu _tive_ que comprar) e pedir pela companhia da Yue para me ajudar a comprar uma lingerie bem descolada para mim. O que ela fez sem cerimônias. E ela disse que eu fiquei bem gostosa. Tudo bem que não devemos confiar em todos os elogios que as nossas amigas nos fazem, mas acabei acreditando nela. E bem, se o Sasuke já ficou bastante _animadinho_ com aquele meu abominável sutiã de ursinhos, imagina só agora que estou usando um maravilhoso corpete preto, que faz um _contraste incrível com o seu tom de pele_, foi o que a Yue falou.

Então o Sasuke-kun só precisa levantar um pouquinho a barra do meu vestido florido para ter os primeiros delírios da visão do meu corpete constratando com a minha pele.

Sasuke levantou-se de repente de onde estivera sentado e, pegando a minha mão, nos conduziu para o andar de cima, para o seu quarto, mais exatamente. Seus pais estavam fora, foram viajar para o interior, para o casamento do filho de um dos empregados da mansão, e Itachi nunca parava em casa nos sábados à noite.

De repente, escuto um barulho agudo e abro os olhos para a realidade.

Ah, meu Deus.

Como diabos alguns minutos atrás eu estava subindo as escadas com o Sasuke-kun, e agora eu tenho um Sasuke-kun beijando meus ombros nus e pressionando o meu corpo contra o colchão? E para o meu horror, acabo de constatar que o barulho agudo que ouvira há alguns segundos, era um gemido! _O meu gemido_!

O que?

O que o Sasuke pretende fazer com a barra do meu vestido? Será que as mãos dele deveriam estar ali? E por que, infernos, a calça dele parece tão apertada? Ok, eu sei o porquê.

Mas... Mas está acontecendo tudo tão rápido!

E se eu não tiver me depilado direito? E se o Sasuke-kun notar como as cutículas das unhas dos meus pés estão pavorosas e como o buraco do meu umbigo é estranho? Ah, meu Deus. E se ele perceber aquela cicatriz horrenda que eu tenho no joelho esquerdo? É _claro_ que ele vai perceber. É uma coisa enorme.

- Sakura... - sua voz está mais rouca e baixa que o normal, e sinto meu corpo se arrepiar todo quando ele chama por mim desta forma.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando sugeri que tivéssemos nossa primeira vez hoje? Será que estou mesmo preparada para isso? Quero dizer, não estou nem um pouco a fim de esperar até o casamento e eu _sei_ que o Sasuke-kun _é_ o cara certo para mim. Então, por que me sinto tão insegura assim?

- Sakura. - agora ele chama o meu nome mais firme, e só então percebo que sua camisa está em algum canto qualquer do quarto, totalmente esquecida. E percebo também que deveria ser crime existir um homem tão... _Másculo_ quando o meu namorado. Como ele ousa ficar sem camisa assim, tão perto de mim? Ele não sabe que a qualquer hora eu posso pular no pescoço dele e enche-lo de chupões? - Sakura.

- Sim? - minha voz sai ridiculamente fraca e cortada pela minha respiração descompassada. A visão daquele abdômen perfeitamente trabalhado era demais para mim.

- Você tem certeza de que quer isso? Está preparada?

- Por que está perguntando isso de novo, Sasuke-kun? - pergunto levemente frustrada. Porque sim, é meio frustrante ter o seu namorado perguntando se você quer mesmo fazer sexo de dois em dois minutos. Será que... - Por que? Você não se sente atraído por mim, é isso? Você não quer transar comigo? Será que depois que você _apalpou_ tudo o que tem por baixo do meu vestido, finalmente notou o quanto BROXANTE eu sou?

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e se abaixou um pouco mais, colando sua testa contra a minha. Ele estava quente.

- Eu estou perguntando porque me preocupo com você. - ele sussurrou e deu um leve beijinho na ponta do meu nariz, para depois limpar uma pequena lágrima que saía contra a vontade dos meus olhos. - E sinceramente, broxante é a última palavra que passou pela minha cabeça depois que eu te _apalpei_. - ele deu uma pequena risadinha e beijou muito rapidamente os meus lábios. - Agora, pergunte-me por que eu me preocupo com você.

- Por que você se preocupa comigo? - perguntei tolamente, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos seus lábios, que estavam perigosamente próximos.

- Porque eu te amo, idiota. Por isso.

Senti um sorriso crescer de orelha a orelha e não consegui controlar uma pequena risada. Vi fogos de artifício e minha mente gritava "Ele me ama! Ele me ama!".

Não que eu tivesse dúvidas disso, claro.

- Eu também te amo. - sussurrei contra seus lábios. - Idiota.

Então eu notei algumas coisinhas que haviam passado despercebidas por mim antes. Como, por exemplo, o peito do Sasuke-kun subia e descia num ritmo rápido, como se o seu coração estivesse quase explodindo. Apesar de sua face continuar a mesma quando ficava comigo: serena. E como ele tinha uns bíceps fortes e durinhos e maneira como seu corpo exalava um calor e cheiro agradáveis. Sem falar no jeito que ele ficava lindo de morrer com aqueles olhinhos negros cheios de amor e com a franja rebelde cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. E que apesar de ser uma noite quente, o ar condicionado deixava o clima agradável e a lua cheia iluminava todo o quarto, dando um pouco de romance no ar.

Esses lençóis são tão macios também. E a cama então, sem comentários. Ah, e amanhã é domingo. Significa que não preciso chegar cedo em casa, ainda mais porque eu falei para os meus pais que dormiria na casa da Yue.

Embora eles não saibam que a Yue mora com o Sasuke. Enfim, eu não menti para a minha família.

De repente eu coloquei uma mão no rosto do Sasuke e fiz um carinho, e ele logo se curvou um pouco para beijar toda a extensão da minha mão. Apenas com este pequeno gesto, foi o bastante para uma certeza me invadir.

- Sim. - falei e dei uma pequena pausa. - Eu estou pronta. Pronta para você, Sasuke-kun.

O seu rosto bonito se iluminou de uma forma encantadora e ele se inclinou apenas para me beijar um pouco mais.

Eu sei que temos apenas dezesseis anos e que muita gente nos julgaria mal e diria que estamos agindo muito precocemente. Mas eu sei também que Uchiha Sasuke é a pessoa que mais amo em todo o mundo, e eu mataria e morreria por ele, somente por ele. E sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim. Porque nós não nos apaixonamos durante algumas férias de verão ou durante uma balada.

Não. Nós nos conhecemos há mais de dez anos e, desde então, tornamos melhores amigos inseparáveis. Ridiculamente opostos, mas extremamente compatíveis. Eu sei que somos jovens para sermos sexualmente ativos, mas estamos fazendo com proteção e, mais importante; com amor.

- Sakura. - eu estava em uma transe se boas sensações, quando ele me chamou. Abri os olhos lentamente e me deparei com o seu famoso sorriso maroto.

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos macios.

- Sim?

- Você acertou. - ele disse num tom divertido e eu apenas franzi o cenho, sem entender nada. Então ele fez algo inesperado: num único movimento, abriu totalmente o zíper do meu vestido e o jogou no chão, sem cuidado nenhum. Dou um leve gritinho de susto. Seus olhos caem maliciosamente para o meu corpete. - Preto é a minha cor preferida. Ficou um lindo contraste com a sua pele.

E então, nós fizemos.

Não tivemos pressa e deixamos tudo acontecer (quase) naturalmente. E foi perfeito. Não sei se gostei mais quando o Sasuke-kun me disse que eu era linda, ou quando acordei em seus braços.

Sábado é realmente o meu dia preferido.

Principalmente _aquele_ sábado.

Fim.

* * *

Meu Deus. Pensei que jamais ia conseguir escrever um final! D:

Gente, eu já li e reli milhares de vezes antes de postar aqui, mas por que TODA VEZ que leio aquele "Fim" ali meu coração dói tanto?

"Eu existo" finalmente acabou! Nunca mais vou postar nada sobre um Kiba mimado, uma prima chamada Yue, um Itachi tarado, uma Sakura lerda e um Sasuke totalmente apaixonado! *-*

Só de pensar que o primeiro capítulo foi ao ar em março de 2009, olha só quanto tempo passou! D:

Agora, se me derem um espacinho para o meu Momento Marketing, eu agradeço :) Estou com uma (nem tão nova) fanfic, chamada **Konoha News**. Tem alguns pontos parecidos com Eu Existo, mas são poucos. A história acontece em torno, principalmente, da estudante de dezesseis anos, Sakura e o estudante de mesma idade, Sasuke. Ambos escrevem para o jornal do colégio, e muitas acontecem dentro da sala de redação de um jornal estudantil. Quem quiser saber mais, o link está no meu perfil :)

Continuando, aqui estão os meus sinceros agradecimentos às reviews do capítulo anterior. CARAMBA, MENINAS, MUITAS DE VOCÊS ME FIZERAM CHORAR! Fiquei muitíssimo emocionada com as palavras de vocês, aquele monte de elogios e, principalmente, quando constatei que a fic vai deixar muitas saudades.

Eu vou ficar com muitas saudades também. Saudades de escrever aqui e de vocês, com os melhores comentários que eu poderia receber. Obrigada!

**Samy Winkot**: você foi a primeira a comentar no capítulo 11, e consequentemente, foi a primeira que li. Menina, lágrimas rolaram logo na primeira frase que você escreveu! D: Quando eu li o seu _"Como eu posso dizer que você me inspirou pra começar a escrever fics do Naruto?"_, eu fiquei totalmente sem reação. Agora, me escute você, como eu, Clarisse Lumi Nakao Iida, ou simplesmente Luh-chan, posso dizer que leitoras dedicadas e reviews positivas como as suas, me inspiraram a continuar escrevendo? Ah, me desculpe pela falta de NaruHina, eu realmente não tenho criatividade com este casal :( apesar de achar super fofo, claro. Espero de verdade que você tenha curtido o epílogo e acredite, foi muito importante para mim saber que Eu existo está no seu coração. Obrigada, beijos.

**Nina Point Du Lac**: ah, gata, nem se incomode com isso. Também andei com pouco tempo para entrar no computador, e eu demorei tanto para terminar o epílogo... Enfim, a Yue infelizmente não a personagem mais querida da história, rs, mas ela não é uma pessoa má. Está mais amiga. Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo seu apoio. Eu quase morri só de imaginar alguém imprimindo a minha fanfic *O* Obrigada por tudo, beijos.

**Aniinha Uchiha**: tudo bem em não ter mandado review, fico feliz só pelo fato de você ter acompanhado cada capítulo (: Também estou emocionada (até demais!) e espero que tenha gostado do final! Eu baseei o jeito deles fazerem as pazes no livro A Garota Americana, de Meg Cabot, conhece? Quando eu vi no livro, não resisti e tive que colocá-lo aqui! *-* Tenho outras fics minhas, se tiver algum interesse os links estão no meu perfil. Obrigada querida, beijos.

**Hana**: ah, sério que você achou isso tudo da minha fic? *-* Sasuke-kun apaixona qualquer uma de qualquer jeito, aquele viado. Hmpf. Obrigada por dizer que ama a minha fic. É importante saber disso, sabia? Obrigada, beijos.

**Nessa**: eu também estou tendo sérias dificuldade em conformar com a idéia do último capítulo! Ih, tudo bem, nem esquenta. O legal é que você acabou arranjando um tempinho para comentar, fico feliz. HAHAHA, já vi um bocado de pessoas com cara de pêra. São engraçadinhas :3 estou honrada em receber a maior review que você já escreveu, kkk *-* Obrigada, beijos.

**JaqueHina**: Jaque, nossa, fiquei muito feliz em saber que você não deixou de ler a fic! Obrigada pelo aviso, e sim, fez muita diferença. Pelo menos para mim fez. Gostei muito da sua atitude, dessa sua preocupação em me avisar, obrigada *-* AH, VOCÊ LIGOU O COMPUTADOR DE NOVO SÓ PARA ME MANDAR A REVIEW? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Confesso que se fosse no meu caso, eu teria morrido de preguiça, rs. Vou te falar algo sério; eu pensei muito em fazer um POV do Naruto, mas não consegui fazer o loirinho descrever bem as cenas românticas. Desculpe por não ter te atendido :x Mas eu mantive o estilo? Espero que sim... Ah, a sua review foi uma das que me fizeram chorar, sério! Entende o quanto fiquei emocionada quando você me pediu para continuar escrevendo? E quando disse que foi uma das melhores fanfics que já leu? PQP, chorei mais uma vez. E eu ri muito também, sabia? Como assim você concorda dizendo que sou enrolada? HAHAHAHA :D Espero que não tenha te matado de espera e curiosidade desta vez (apesar de um pressentimento me dizer que sim, eu te matei). Muito obrigada, beijos!

**Moorg**: kkkkkkk, mas que bom que se "entregou"! Gosto de reviews sinceras, nada de muita puxação de saco, entende? :x Cara, se soubesse o quanto de gente que ta a fim de morder o Sasuke-kun, você endoida. Obrigada, beijos.

**Harumi-san**: mesmo? Eu vi no livro de Meg Cabot, espero que não tenha se importado :3 Obrigada pela sua review, Harumi-san, espero que tenha gostado do epílogo também. Beijos.

**Blum Fox**: VOCÊ ODEIA SASUKE E SAKURA? Meu Deus, não acredito! D: Quero dizer, eu odeio coisas clichês e tals, mas SasSaku é um vício para mim, fiquei drogada nos dois :3 Mas fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou, mesmo não curtindo muito o casal. Sasuke-kun é super macho, viu só o final? Haha *-* Itachi-kun, eu idolatro! Espero que não fique com raiva pelas garotas de cada dia da semana dele, o Itachi prometeu que ia ser monogâmico -q. Obrigada, beijos.

**Zisis**: oi oi oi (: ok, que ÓTIMO que achou perfeito *-* ah, muita gente nem desconfiava do Kiba e Yue. Mas eu dei algumas pequenas dicas do casal, em alguns capítulos anteriores. Por exemplo, na aula de biologia, os dois ficaram grudados no celular, ao mesmo tempo. No sexto capítulo, o Sasuke provocou o Kiba dizendo que já tinha beijado a Yue (a própria prima!) e o Sasuke citou que a Yue foi a primeira namorada do Kiba. E no capítulo 9, Kiba menciona uma garota de quem ele sempre gostou, mas não pôde ficar com ela. Enfim, foram algumas pistas bem sutis e não a culpo por não ter desconfiado. O importante é que gostou! Obrigada, beijos.

**Naomi**: ah, bem que você podia "criar vergonha na cara" de novo para deixar uma review no epílogo, né? *-* HAHAHA. Ah, mas sem problemas. Confesso que às vezes também fico com AQUELA preguiça em deixar uma review, mas acabo sempre deixando nas fanfics que gosto. É importante apoiar o autor. E foi importante você ter dito isso, que já acompanhava e que achou esplêndido! E o que achou deste epílogo? Surpreendeu também ou já esperava algo assim? Obrigada, beijos.

**Paah Uchiha**: agora é oficial: acabou :( Ah, sim. Na verdade não teve nem um vilão de verdade nesta história. Eu pretendia escrever só um pequeno romance para adolescentes, e não uma Malhação ._. Eu acho que posso até levar umas pedradas em dizer, mas... Eu sempre gostei do jeito do Kiba. Era sempre um prazer escrever as falas dele, hehe *-* Viu só como ele e o Sasuke ficaram mais próximos? Obrigada, beijos.

**Tsunadeuchiha**: sim, sim. Eu citei no final do capítulo anterior que a parte da troca de bilhetinhos tirei do livro de Meg Cabot, achei muito fofo e quis colocar aqui *-* Que bom que você gostou :D Obrigada, beijos.

**Neigh**: oi! Ah, eu achei melhor colocar um POV dos dois, já que é o último capítulo, né. Desculpe se a narração da Sakura ter ficado muito "viveram felizes para sempre", mas... Bem, _eu_ ficaria viciada no Sasuke-kun se estivesse no lugar dela ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo de hoje, de verdade. Obrigada, beijos.

**Nina-osp**: kkkkkkkkkkkk! Ah, eu ri tanto com a sua review! Confesso que de início eu pretendia fazer um epílogo pequeno, contando como todos estavam felizes e blábláblá. Mas quando comecei a escrever, não resisti. Este final ficou o maior capítulo de todos, deu 22 páginas no Word, hehe. Nunca escrevi tanto *-* Obrigada pelos elogios, gata. Aí está a continuação, tomara que goste. Beijos.

**Maria Clara**: ok ok. Não fiquei chateada com isso, também fico com preguiça às vezes, mas nunca deixo de comentar quando gosto. Fico feliz por ter se lembrado dessa vez *-* Ver o Sasuke dançando rumba, hip hop, tango, valsa e até O Lago dos Cisnes é o meu sonho, KKKK. Lindo ele :3 Obrigada, beijos.

**Haruno Melonie**: bom, agora é de verdade. A fic acabou, depois de dezoito meses :( kkkkkk, sim, sim, você disse perfeita! *-* Obrigada pelos elogios, eles são muito importante para que eu possa continuar escrevendo. Maaan, eu tenho fãs? Morri. Então, espero que tenha gostado deste epílogo, e como você pediu, escrevi um pouco sobre como a vida de todos mudaram nos últimos nove meses. Obrigada e beijos, da sua MUITO POSSIVELMENTE amiga *-*

**Lulu Uchiha**: o meu professor de redação já falou algumas coisas parecidas para mim. Ele falou que eu consigo me expressar e transmitir sentimentos para quem está lendo textos meus. Acho que isso foi quase um elogio da parte dele, rs. Ah, e então? Neste epílogo eu coloquei mais romance, mais beijos entre o casal e... Bem, coisas que vão além de um simples beijinho, hehe. Obrigada, beijos.

**Hatake Pam**: KKKKKKK! Ah, acredite, se dependesse da minha boa vontade, essa fic não terminaria nunca! Foi muito bom escrevê-la do início ao fim *-* Pessoas gatas como o Kiba geralmente possuem esse tipo de feitio; elas nos deixam apaixonadas sem dó. O quero mais está aí, minha cara, no epílogo. Sasuke-kun é uma delícia ever! Eu coloquei POV dele também, não tão grande quanto o da Sakura, mas... Deixei praticamente todo o humor na narração dele, espero que tenha se divertido :D Obrigada, obrigada *-* beijos

**Mai Kobayashi**: DHSAIUDHUIASHDIUAHDUAI! Ah, meu Deus, você é divertida *-* não se preocupe, vou poupar os seus olhos desta vez. Eu gosto de vê-los assim, tão verdes :3 -q. Ah, pois é. Eu queria um best tão gostoso e que soubesse ouvir, como o Sasuke ou o Kiba. Na verdade eu tenho um, mas infelizmente ele mudou para uma outra cidade, está tão longe agora :( Sinto muita, muita falta dele, inclusive quando ele me batia (sim, denuncie ele para a Lei Maria da Penha. O desgraçado faltava me matar de tanto que me judiava, rs). Enfim, tenho certeza de que você não quer ouvir sobre o meu Best idiota, ridículo, feio, burro, retardado, mongolóide, tarado, troglodita e tosco que me abandonou. Huhu, eu me senti tipo, a melhor pessoa do mundo com todos os seus elogios *-* Será que o meu epílogo te deu mais doses de felicidade? I hope so *-* Hm, tem POV Sasuke e Sakura, espero que não se importe :x Mas tem a narração do Sasuke-kun no início, com aquele jeitinho de "eu sou gostosão, não se meta" que ele tem. Muito fofo *-* Obriga, beijos.

**Kari Maehara**: ah sim, sim. Eu Existo foi a minha primeira fic, por isso é o meu xodó :3 uoou, fico realmente satisfeita em saber que você gostou tanto assim dela! *-* Infelizmente eu não confio muito no meu próprio taco, entende? :( Mas sempre me empenho para tentar melhorar na escrita, porque odeio decepcionar as pessoas. E, poxa, tem tanta gente que me disse que gosta da minha fic, então imagina só o quanto eu fico empolgada em escrever? *-* Gostei do "talento nato", haha :D Obrigada, beijos.

**Bela21**: gente, eu acho que o Sasuke-kun realmente conquistou as pessoas! D: Tudo bem, eu coloquei POV dele. E da Sakura também, se não se importa ._. Me conte se tiver gostado, ok? Pode falar também se tiver odiado e quiser me matar :x Obrigada, beijos.

**Final Fairy**: own, coisa mais linda do mundo? Não é à toa que fico tão emocionada *-* Pois é. Você tinha alguma idéia de que o Kiba e a Yue terminariam juntos? Eu já tinha deixado algumas pequenas pistas em capítulos anteriores... Ah, desculpe por não ter te atendido e não ter feito um POV do Itachi :( Eu fui pela maioria que escolheu o Sasuke-kun e completei com um da Sakura. Mas bem, o Itachi não ficou com uma namorada. Na verdade ele ficou com _umas_ namoradas, hehe. Acho que combina mais com a personalidade dele nesta fic; um homem mulherengo e namorador. Obrigada, beijos.

**Tatii**: kkkkk! Realmente, a Sakura sempre foi meio lerdinha... Gostei de escrever esta fanfic, porque inverti um pouco os papéis. Deixei que a pessoas apaixonada fosse o Sasuke, e não a Sakura. Acho que deu certo (: Obrigada, beijos e sucesso para você também!

**Dayahellmanns**: gostou? *-* ah, parece que os POVs do Sasuke-kun conquistaram mais uma fã, hehe *-* Obrigada, beijos.

**StephyM**: eu fiz um Sasuke-kun diferente nesta fic. Ele era a pessoa apaixonada, e não a Sakura, e eles eram tipo assim, melhores amigos. Por isso tinha medo de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, porque não queria perder a amizade dela. Mas no epílogo, retomei um pouquinho a personalidade de verdade dele. Um Sasuke mais rabugento, ciumento e possessivo. Pelo menos é assim que eu o imagino *-* Kiba-kun tem se esforçado para melhorar :3 Obrigada, beijos.

Então... Acabou mesmo, moçada!

Espero que tenham curtido este final, eu apostei bastante no romance, com uma pitadinha de humor. E, podem falar, quem aí ficou com um ciúmes e dos brabos da Sakura? Quase morri.

Vou sentir muitas saudades de vocês, obrigada por terem me acompanhado do início ao fim (:

Talvez eu encontre algumas de vocês, em outras fics, certo? Espero que sim *-*

Beijos, beijos e... Tchau.


End file.
